Darkside Of The Moon
by AngelFallenDemon
Summary: Usagi has been forced to flee her home and is sent to the Elemental Nations by her aunt Queen Nehelenia. Without Usagi ever know Queen Serenity and Queen Nehelenia had been visiting Minato to announce her arrive to the village. With a broken heart and alone in a new world Usagi meets Naruto and those two have their lives thrown for a loop.
1. Chapter 1

Darkside Of The Moon

It has been 15 years since Usagi crossed the Vail into the Elemental Nations. Why would Usagi Tsukino leave her home in Tokyo and everyone she loves behind. That simple to explain.

After the battle with Galaxia there was once again peace and her beloved Mamoru Chiba had return from the dead. All was going well for about a month after the Sailor Stars and their Princess had returned to their own home planet to begin to rebuild and return to their lives.

But, during this time Usagi did not know that Mamoru was working in the shadows behind her back. He had come back as something dark, something evil. Maybe the Chaos has effected him during the time he was in the afterworld.

It was June 15th and Usagi had just finish taking her finals and was leaving school. Parked in front of her school was Mamoru. He was leaning against his black sports car. His black sunglasses shielded his eyes from her view. Like normal Usagi was happy to see her boyfriend.

"Hey Usko. How were your exams?" Asked Mamoru.

Smiling looking up at him she softly spoke. "They went pretty good I guess. I'll find out next week what my scores will be and what classes I'll be taking in the fall."

"That's good to know." Said Mamoru.

"So, Mamoru. What's with the unexpected visit?" Asked Usagi.

A small grin crossed his lips.

Just something about that grin placed Usagi on edge.

"Do I need a reason to come see you?" Asked Mamoru.

"Well, no. It's just a very nice surprise." Said Usagi a little nervous. She slowly took a step away from him.

"I just wanted to let you know. I'm planning on going and studying abroad again." Said Mamoru.

"But, I thought you said Harvard would not except you in the program again?" Asked Usagi.

He looked away from her. His arms crossed over his chest. His body taking a darker tone to it.

"They did tell me that. But, I never said I would be heading back to America." Said Mamoru.

"Oh." Was all Usagi could say. "Then where will you be studying at?"

"Listen Usagi don't worry about it. There is another reason I came here today." Said Mamoru.

Just then the other girls came out of school and saw Usagi and Mamoru talking. Something with how they both stood there didn't feel right. They each turned and looked at each other.

"What is it? That you want to tell me?" Asked Usagi.

"Well, Usko…there isn't any easy way to say it. So, I'm going to be blunt. I don't love you. I haven't loved you for awhile now. I just carried on the act to ensure I would be come the Future King of the Earth. As well I kept the act going for Chibi Usagi's sake. But, to be honest it isn't worth it." Said Mamoru.

Usagi's jaw hit the ground and she took a few steps away from Mamoru.

A dark Aura slowly emanated off of Mamoru. The energy rolling gave off of him made her sick. Just then she knew whose Aura it was Queen Metaria.

"Queen Metaria." Said Usagi softly.

Just then Mamoru began laughing his clothing changed into black armor as his hair grew out longer it reached to center of his back. His eyes had become a eerie emerald red.

As the girls watched on as the scene unfolded before them. Before they could even move the 4 earth kings appeared before them.

A man with blonde hair up in a ponytail smirked looking down at Minako. "Miss me?"

"Zoisite, how in the world are you even here before me?" Asked Minako.

The three other men stood before their respected scout. Their former loves from the Silver Millennium.

Before any of the other girls could react to what was happening the four men placed their hands on their foreheads and a blast of dark energy had engulfed them. Their eyes losing their shine and becoming dull with a dark shadow could be seen within them.

Usagi had seen what had happen to her friends and see looked on with fear at Mamoru.

"Don't worry Princess you will be joining your friends very soon." Said King Metaria. "I should tell you. That your beloved Mamuro did die in battle and that fool Queen Beryl thought she was able to use my energy to save him. But, all she did was transferred my soul right into him. His will was strong enough for awhile to keep me at bay. Thanks to what Galaxia did. I was finely able to over come his will and finely take over my new body for good."

"W-w-what do you have planned for me?" Asked Usagi.

"Well I do need you alive and I do need to ascend to your role of Queen of Neo Crystal Tokyo. After that is done my dear. As well as produce me an heir. After all is said and done you will meet with an untimely accident and I will rule the universe with no one to challenge my authority." Said King Metaria.

"I refuse I refuse to be your puppet." Said Usagi as she clenched her fists.

"Oh… But, my dear you will not have any say in this matter what so ever." Said King Metaria.

He raised his hand to place it on her forehead. When a golden silver light shined in front of him. Usagi had taken on her form of Neo Queen Serenity. Her moon staff formed in her hands. A long silver staff with a golden crescent moon and strange orange spiral on it.

"You will not and shall not take me without a fight Metaria. I refuse to play this sick twisted game of yours." Said Neo Queen Serenity.

Just then the four outer scouts appeared.

"Neo Queen Serenity!" the four outer scouts cried out.

Sailor Uranus and Neptune ran in front of their Queen. "Let us handle this scum." Said Sailor Uranus.

Usagi was still weak and knew she couldn't last in battle against Metaria.

Sailor Pluto and Saturn turn to look at the four inner scouts to see them being spirited away by the four kings.

"My Dear Serenity. This will not be the last time you will see me." Said Metaria. With that he vanish spirit himself away with the others.

She breathed in a sigh of relief as she transformed back onto her school uniform. But, the moon rod stayed in her hands. She looked at how the crescent moon had a strange orange spiral circle at its base.

"Thank you girls." Said Usagi as she looked at the four outers.

"We must be leaving. People are beginning to gather around us." Said Sailor Saturn.

With a nod they all vanished into the trees near by. But, unknown to them someone had gotten a video of Usagi turning into Neo Queen Serenity.

By the time they reached Tsukino residence. The video footage was being played on the news. But, Usagi and others had no clue of this.

"Usagi, that was reckless of you to transform into Neo Queen Serenity." Said Meiou.

Luna was sitting on the couch with Usagi's mother watching the news footage of who Sailor Moon truly is.

"Oh…No." Said Luna

As Usagi's mom looked at the black cat and she narrowed her eyes. They both heard Usagi coming in as she was talking to someone.

"Momma, I'm home" Said Usagi. Usagi and the four outer scouts walk into the living room just in time to see the news replay the footage of Usagi transforming into Neo Queen Serenity and transforming back to herself.

The group of girls gasp at seeing the news.

Usagi just sighs as she wraps her hand tighter around the new moon staff. See looked up at her momma. "Momma, I'm sorry for never telling you I was Sailor Moon."

Her mom looked from the TV to her daughter and to her daughters friends and a flash in her eyes when everything just clicked.

"Now, I understand everything that has been happening for the past few years and while you been needed new uniforms." Said Usagi's mom. "You girls. Your also Sailor Scouts?"

The four girls nod their heads. They couldn't find the words to say anything.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Tsukino. I was the one who told Usagi to keep this secret." Said Luna. "It was to ensure you and your family safety."

"It don't care. You should have told me. I would have found away to help you. To protect you. That is what a mother's job after all." Said Usagi's mom.

"But, momma you have. You have helped me. Especially when Chibi Usagi was here." Said Usagi.

Her mother's eyes widen. She looked at the family picture she had next to the TV with Chibi Usagi in it.

Just as her mom was going to speak. Two figures formed in front of everyone. The ones who stood before them were Queen Serenity and Queen Nehelenia. Both royal women looked down at Usagi.

"My Dear sweet Serenity. I am truly sorry." Said Queen Serenity.

"Oh, dear Princess. The time is not right and your power is to weak to even try to save those of your royal court." Said Queen Nehelenia.

Everyone just looked in shock of the two woman. Both could have been mirror images of each other. But, for Queen Nehelenia had black hair and several more buns in her hair as well for the face she had three Crescent moons. To where Queen Serenity had only two buns and silver hair and a single Crescent moon.

"W-who are you?" Asked a nervous Mrs. Tsukino.

Both women turn to face her and both just smiled.

"I am Queen Serenity. Princess Serenity's mother from the Silver Millennium. Your daughter Usagi is the reincarnation of my daughter Serenity." Said Queen Serenity.

"I am Queen Serenity's sister Queen Nehelenia." Said Queen Nehelenia.

Both women bowed before Usagi's mother.

She looked from woman to woman. Her brain trying to process what she was told.

Luna stood before both Queens. "My Lady's what brings you to Earth?" Asked Luna.

Queen Nehelenia looked down at Luna and smiled. "Luna we were called here by the Silver Crystal."

"But, how?" Asked Usagi. "The crystal has been in a state of sleep since the battle with Galaxia."

"Yes, we know but the crystal will warned us of the danger you where in." Said Queen Nehelenia.

"My Dear Serenity. I am afraid it isn't safe for you here anymore. I fear you must journey to the Elemental Nations. There you will regain your power and strength that you will need for the battle to come." Said Queen Serenity.

"To where?" Asked a puzzled Usagi.

"Back to our true home land." Said Queen Serenity.

"Before you ask. We are not really from this world. But, from be on the Vail. Our sister had us flee from our homeland. To ensure that we would live on as she battled a great evil that threaten to destroy our world." Said Queen Nehelenia.

"We must make this quick. My spirit is fading and I must awaken your chakra coils before I fade." Said Queen Serenity.

"Sister know I will make sure she makes it safely to our old home." Said Queen Nehelenia.

With a nod Queen Serenity walked forward to her daughter and placed her hand onto her forehead. Her hand glowed a gentle silver as Usagi's body was engulfed by the Silver light. Seconds later the light faded. As well did Queen Serenity.

"My Dear daughter I love you and please forgive me. With the burden I have placed on your shoulders." Said Queen Serenity as she faded away into nothingness.

A single tear rolled down Usagi's cheek as she looked to her momma and to Queen Nehelenia.

"My Dear girl you must gather clothing for your journey and I will help you pack. For we must make you appear to be from that land." Said Queen Nehelenia.

All Usagi could do was nod her head and walk to her bedroom with Queen Nehelenia in tow.

Everyone else still in a form of shock fallowed behind the two.

Usagi's momma was able to shake herself from what she saw and went to her bedroom and pulled out her husband's old military duff bag. She took it to her daughter's room.

"Sweetie here take this." Said her momma. "Your father doesn't use it anymore and I believe you need it more then what your brother does for summer camp."

"Thank you momma." Said Usagi.

Queen Nehelenia was looking thought the closet and pulling out all the dark and neutral colors of clothing she had in there.

"Ummm….Aunt Nehelenia?" Asked Usagi. "What type of place is the Elemental Nations?"

"My Dear niece. It is a world of ninjas and warriors alike." Said Queen Nehelenia.

"Ninjas?" Asked Haruka.

"Yes, ninjas. They are the warrior in that world." Said Queen Nehelenia.

"Now I really want to go with." Said Haruka.

"I am Afraid you will not be able to journey along with her. For I only have the power to only send one person." Said Queen Nehelenia. "Lucky for us it will take King Metaria a very long time to even figure out where I sent her or even to have the strength to fallow after her."

Everyone just nodded their heads.

Opening her dresser Usagi packed all her undergarments and socks. She pulled out all her dark colored pants and skirts and shirts and leggings.

Queen Nehelenia was laying out a black mesh long sleeve shirt and silver tank top along with that she somehow made a black leather duster appear and along with it a baggy leather jacket with a silver hood inside it. She saw the black cargo pants in Usagi's hand and took them laying them next to the outfit she was putting together. She looked over back at the closet and pulled out the calf high leather boots with a 3 inch thick heel and thick sole. Along with a pair of black boot socks.

Along side the other items was a black pouch that appeared out of nowhere and a larger black pouch. Next to that was three rolls of white bandages and a what look to be a black headband with a metal plate with a swirl on it.

Usagi and the other looked at the other items and looked back at Queen Nehelenia.

She smiled looking at them. "I want you to go take a quick shower. Use this special soap and do not put any perfume on or use any products that have a scent." She handed her the soap and odorless deodorant and pointed to the bathroom.

Usagi did as she was told and vanished into the bathroom to shower and change.

Queen Nehelenia looked at Usagi's momma. "I am sorry. But, this will be the last time you see your daughter."

Mrs. Tsukino just had a small sad smile and looked up at the woman before her. "I know. I wish things were different. But, I know for her safety she must leave us. May I call my husband so he can tell her goodbye?"

Nehelenia just nodded her head and Mrs. Tsukino vanished out of the room and down the hallway.

"You four will look after her family and fight to save the others. When I have regain more strength and my sister Serenity is once again able to appear we will call her back or send you to her just depending what happens in this world." Said Queen Nehelenia.

They nodded their heads.

Mrs. Tsukino had return to the room. "I called him and he will be here in ten minutes and my son is on his way home now as well."

The regal woman before her nodded her head.

They finished packing everything for Usagi. Her momma even added a few of her father's old flannel shirts that he had outgrown and would suit her daughter well.

Usagi came out of the bathroom towel drying her hair. She had it wrapped up as she made her way to her bed and sat down putting on the boot socks and slipping on her boots. She slipped her pant legs back down and looked up and smiled.

Michiru and Hotaru walked up to her and pulled the towel out of her hair.

"Let us braid your hair Usagi." Said Michiru.

Hotaru grabbed two hair brushes and handed one to Michiru and they began brushing her hair out.

"I really should cut my hair a little." Said Usagi.

"No." Said Queen Nehelenia. "You will not cut your hair. Just keep it braided."

"O-okay." Said Usagi.

Hotaru giggled as she brushed out her hair. Michiru just hummed. After 15 minutes they had her hair braided and her father and brother had come running into the bedroom.

Sammy looked up at his big sister. "Usagi is it true? Are you really Sailor Moon?"

"Yes, I am Sammy." Said Usagi.

Her poppa looked at her. Tears in his eyes. "You are really leaving us?"

Usagi nodded her head. "I must. I am too weak right now as it is and I couldn't live with myself if I got everyone hurt just to stay here. I have to protect you. Please poppa don't fight me on this."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He knew then his little princess was already out of his reach.

"Please be safe sweetie." Said Mr. Tsukino.

"Usagi." Said Queen Nehelenia.

She turn to face her Aunt. Looking at her with wonder in her eyes.

"Please sit down." Said Queen Nehelenia.

She did as she was told and sat down at her desk chair. For that was where her Aunt had motioned to.

The tall woman knelt down on to her knees and took one of the three bandage rolls.

Everyone looked on to what the regal woman was doing.

Queen Nehelenia smiled at Usagi and began wrapping one of the rolls on her left thigh and when she was done wrapping that area of Usagi's thigh she took the small pouch and strapped it to her leg. "In this pouch are kunai knife. You will need them to protect yourself with." She pulled one of the small throwing knives out of the pouch and showed it to Usagi. "In this new world you are going to…you will have to kill."

Usagi's eyes widen. Before she could speak Nehelenia held up her hand to stop Usagi from speaking.

"I know you have truly never killed before besides the yokai. Please Usagi understand some people you will face will be as evil as those yokai. Maybe even worst." Said Queen Nehelenia.

"I understand. But, I am not happy about taking someone's life Queen Nehelenia." Said Usagi.

"Let me see your hands." Said Queen Nehelenia.

Usagi nodded and raised her hands and Nehelenia quickly wrapped each hand and slipped on black fingerless gloves with metal plates over the top of the glove.

"These will help you in a fist fight. As well with the metal plate you can shield your face from small blades. As you block." Said Queen Nehelenia. With a heavy sigh she looked into the girls deep blue eyes. "This will be a test of your will as well of you're endurance to handle anything that comes your way."

Usagi nodded her head. "What would I do for money?" She looked up at Nehelenia.

Nehelenia just smiled. "Simple." She handed Usagi several scrolls. "In each of these scrolls are money, gold, and jewels. Are sealed up in them and when your out of money you can sell the other two."

"Umm…Nehelenia how am I going to get the stuff out of those scrolls?" Asked Usagi. She had a confused look on her face.

Unrolling one of the scrolls. They saw the kanji for money. "Just place your hand here and focus some chakra to your fingertips."

"Umm…how do I use chakra?" Asked Usagi.

Nehelenia had a blank look on her face and then giggled. "We did forget to explain how to use chakra to you didn't we? Okay here is the cliff notes. Just close your eyes and focus on the energy in your body and push that energy to your fingertips."

Nodding Usagi did as she was told and focused and felt a warmth traveling though her body and it ended at her fingertips and with that there was a puff of smoke and a good size pile of money was before her. She blinked looking down at the money.

"They call the money there ryo. But to reseal it just do as I told you and it will go back into the scroll. Mind you there are about 100 sections in the scroll that holds money so spend it wisely." Said Queen Nehelenia.

Nehelenia looked at the other pouch on the bed. She stood up and walked over to it. "Come here and I'll clip this to your belt. Inside this pouch are some small justus scrolls and explosive tags and shuriken. You will also find plasma pills and soldier pills. But, be warn only use the soldier pills if you are true low on chakra and even then do not over do it. They can harm you to the point of killing you. The plasma pills are to only be taken when you have lost a great deal of blood. For they will help you stop the blood lost and replenish your blood." Said Nehelenia.

Usagi nodded her head and walked over to her Aunt and had her put the pouch on her.

"Now, Usagi this headband before you is of the village Hidden in the Leaf. The Konoha. In your duff bag is a sealed scroll you must give to the Hokage there. The Hokage is a good and justice man and you will be able to trust him. But, do not easily trust everyone. For there are many within the village that just seek power and will do whatever it takes to get it. As for your new moon staff. Hand it over to me."

She handed the woman her new moon staff. Nehelenia looked it over and grinned. "It appears all you have to do is put chakra into the staff and it will shrink down to the size of a kunai and you can put it in your pouch." She focused some chakra into the staff and it shrank before their eyes.

Usagi was all wide eyed watching this. She took back her staff and put it in the pouch on her back of her pants and closed the pouch once more. She looked at the headband and took it into her hands and examine it. Before tying it around her neck and took her brooch fixed it on the back side of her new headband. She walked over to her desk and took a good amount of money and set it aside and resealed the rest. She open her desk draw and pulled out a black chain wallet with the crescent moon on the front of it. She unsnapped the wallet open and put the money into it and snapped it shut and put it in her front pocket and hooked the chain to her belt loop.

"My Dear it is time to go. Say your final good bye." Queen Nehelenia looked at everyone else. "If anyone asked where your daughter, sister, friend has gone off to. Tell them she is traveling abroad for now. With this you are not lying to anyone." Said Queen Nehelenia.

Everyone nodded their heads.

Luna walked up to Usagi and Nehelenia. "My Lady will I be able to go with her?"

"I'm afraid not Luna." Said Queen Nehelenia.

"I see. Please Usagi be safe and please come back to us someday." Said Luna.

Usagi bent down and picked up her friend and hugged Luna tightly. "I will Luna. I promise." Said Usagi.

With that everyone said their final goodbyes. Usagi grabbed the duff bag and swung it over her shoulder. She smiled at everyone. With that her and Queen Nehelenia where gone.

 **Outside of the Konoha**

"Usagi please be careful my dear girl. Now head straight to the Hokage Tower. If the guard at the gate asks who you are tell him you been away for awhile on an undercover mission and need to report quickly to the Hokage." Said Queen Nehelenia.

Usagi nodded her head to what she was being told. She looked up to her Aunt. She had a small sad smile cross her lips.

"Thank you for everything Aunt Nehelenia. I will do all I can to make you proud of me." Said Usagi.

"I know you will my dear. I know you will." Said Queen Nehelenia.

With that they parted ways and Usagi walked up to the main gates to the north of the village.

Sitting at the gates were two chuunin just watching all who came and went. One of the men spotted Usagi walking up.

He looked at her and smiled. "What is your purpose for being in the village?"

Smiling Usagi looked at the man before her. "I have returned form a long and lengthy mission and I must report to the Hokage at once."

"What is your name and how long have you been gone?" Asked the chuunin.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino and I have been gone for 3 years." Said Usagi. She thought to herself. _"That sounds about right for when I became Sailor Moon."_ She watched the man before her.

He had gone to a filing cabinet and looked at sign out sheets from three years ago and who would have known there was a sheet with Usagi's name on it. He returned with the sheet. "Sign here. This will show you are back and active within in the village."

Usagi nodded her head and signed the sheet. Before she could say anything an ANBU appeared before her and placed his hand on her shoulder and they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Outside of the Hokage office stood Usagi next to Tora masked ANBU. "Wait here." The Masked man vanished into the office only to come back out seconds later. "Lord Hokage will see you now."

Nodding Usagi walked into the office and saw the blonde hair man sitting in front of her. He was rather very young. But, his eyes held wisdom of one much older.

Usagi bowed her head. "Lord Hokage."

The man before her raised an eyebrow. "I have been informed you have returned from a mission. For the life of me I am unable to place you with in the ranks."

"I am able to explain that. But, first I was told to give you a sealed scroll. The information within it is for your eyes only." Said Usagi. She dropped her duff bag to the floor and went to open it. After opening it she pulled out a large scroll wrapped in silver and gold.

Seeing this The Hokage dismissed the other ANBU in his office. "Where did you get that scroll?"

Usagi looked down at the scroll and back at the man before her a little confused. "My Aunt Queen Nehelenia gave it to me and told me to just give it to you and no one else. As well I should be very careful with who I trust." She handed the scroll to the Hokage.

The Hokage reached over and grabbing the scroll from the girls hands and pushed his chakra into it unsealing the scroll. After it was unsealed he slowly unscrolled it.

 _ **Dear Minato-sama.**_

 _ **I know it's been ages since we last spoke. But, what I have dreamt has come to pass and I must send you my only daughter. Please watch over her and protect her from Metaria. For sadly Metaria had reincarnation herself into my daughter destined love. With King Metaria return the four kings of earth past the four Generals that served under Queen Beryl have returned as well. For now my dear Daughter Serenity (Usagi) is too weak to fight back. I have sent her to you to build of her strength and train her to be a warrior. For the battle that a waits her will test her will and her endurance. I beg you take good care of her.**_

 _ **Sincerely Queen Serenity.**_

Minato put the scroll down and looked at the girl before him. She couldn't be more then 15 years old. She looked too fragile be a ninja. Let alone a warrior. She was better suited to be place up on a high shelf and protected.

Usagi glared at the man before her. For she knew the thoughts racing though his head. "I am not a porcelain doll. Just to be seen and never to be taken down to play with."

That snapped him from his thoughts. "Forgive me. But, your not like the kunoichi from here. The female ninjas are very strong and fearsome warriors."

"I am in my own right a warrior. I am the guardian of love and justice. I was once Sailor Moon." She looked away. "But, my power was greatly weaken in battle against Galaxia and I haven't been able to transform. Until today when I took the form of my future self. The form of Neo Queen Serenity."

Minato looked at the girl before him. He saw the pain and saw the wounds in her spirit. "I am sorry for judging you so quickly. For normally princesses do not go out to the battle field. They leave it for one's such as myself."

"I do understand. Please allow me formally introduce myself. I am Usagi Tsukino also known as Princess Serenity and future Neo Queen Serenity. As well as known Sailor Moon. But, please call me Usagi." Said Usagi. She smiled bowing to him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Usagi. I am Minato Namikaze the 4th Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaf." Said Minato.

Just then a fiery red hair redhead came bursting though the office doors. Usagi jumped to the side trying to get herself out of the way of the unknown threat.

"Minato the baby kicked for the first time. He kicked." Said The redhead.

A sweat drop formed on both Minato and Usagi's heads.

"Kushina my dear I'm in a meeting." Said Minato.

Kushina turned and look at the blonde hair girl to her side. She squealed and ran over to the girl. "Here feel my belly. The baby is kicking up a storm."

Nodding her head slowly Usagi placed her hand on the woman's swollen belly and felt the baby kick. Her eyes open wide. "He has a very strong kick."

"I know he is going to be stronger then both his parents." Said Kushina.

"Kushina dear. I have never seen you warm up to someone you just met so quickly. Even Jiraiya-sensei still has troubles talking to you so freely." Said Minato.

"Ero-sannin is a big old prevent that likes peeping on woman. The girl right here has something so pure, so innocent that I can't help but feel safe with her." Said Kushina.

"I'm glade to hear that." Said Minato.

Both women turned to look at him.

"For Usagi will be staying with us for awhile." Said Minato.

Kushina grinned and grabbed the poor girls hand and dragged her out of the office. Kushina turned and looked at Minato. "Make sure you bring home her bag and do not allow Ero-sannin to look through it." With that both women where gone.

Minato sat at his desk shaking his head. Never in his life had he seen his wife become so close to someone she had just met. As well he had always thought the dreams he had with the two Queens were just that "DREAMS" nothing more. But, after today he knew better.

"So, whose the blonde hottie that Kushina is treating like a rag doll?" Said the voice from the window.

Looking up and turning his head to his right he saw Jiraiya sitting in the window. "Jiraiya-sensei."

Jiraiya looked over at his former student and grinned. "I don't believe I have ever seen that cutie around here before."

"She isn't from around here." Said Minato. "Sensei you remember those dreams I used to have?"

"You mean about the two Queen Goddesses?" Asked Jiraiya.

Minato nodded his head. "Well I guess they were not dreams. But, they were visiting me to inform me of the dangers that were to come and befall that girl there."

"So, she is the little princess that you are to save." Said Jiraiya

"I guess so. But, what truly bothers me is they also warn the day Kushina gives birth the Kyūbi will get free and attack. That a man in an orange mask will set the beast free for his own dark purpose." Said Minato.

With Minato saying that Jiraiya grew serious and looked at the blonde hair man. "We will not allow that to happen. I shall stay closer to the village with the final month of Kushina's pregnancy to ensure that her seal doesn't break during labor."

Minato just nodded his head.

Down on the street of Konoha Kushina dragged Usagi around showing her the sights. Suddenly Usagi stomach growled. Kushina stopped and looked over at the girl with wide eyes. But, she couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought my stomach sounded like angry beast when it was hungry." Said Kushina

Usagi just blushed. "I have been told I have a black hole for a stomach."

Both just giggled.

"Is there anywhere good to eat?" Asked Usagi.

Kushina's eyes lite up. "Yes, Ichiraku. They have the best Ramen in the world there."

"Well let's go have Ramen." Said Usagi. Both women walked down the dirt street heading to the small noodle bar.

"Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen Bar." Said the man behind the counter. He looked up and saw Kushina and a young blonde woman. "Ah, Kushina. The baby craving ramen again?"

"Appear he is Teuchi. As well I wanted my new friend Usagi to try your ramen." Said Kushina.

They enjoyed their late day snack and chatted about random things. They paid their tab and went back to Minato and Kushina's home. There waiting for them was Minato and Jiraiya.

"Ero-sannin what brings you to town?" Asked Kushina.

"What I can't come and see my favorite redhead in the world?" Asked Jiraiya.

She gave him that look that made him hold his hands up in the air in defeat.

"Fine, I return from gathering information from my spy network. It has gotten out that Minato has or is going to have a kid. Someone from the civilian council has been selling information to line their pockets with." Said Jiraiya.

The room grow cold. "Who will I be murdering?" Asked Kushina as her hair flow around like nine tails.

Usagi watched in curiosity.

Minato sighed. "I'll call for Ibki and Inoichi and have them handle the security breach."

"Also I wanted to meet the Princess that has so kindly graced our village." Said Jiraiya.

Usagi looked down and blushed. Kushina looked over at the girl.

"You're a Princess?" Asked Kushina.

Usagi slowly nodded her head. "But, please don't treat me any different then what you have." Pleaded Usagi.

Kushina smiled and hugged the girl. "I wouldn't dream of it."

"So what proof do you have?" Asked Jiraiya.

Usagi just looked at him and tilted her head to the side looking like she was thinking. _"Who does this old guy think he is demanding proof? Should I trust him?"_ She looked at Minato and back at Kushina.

They both nodded their heads as if they had read her thoughts.

With a small sigh Usagi slipped off her leather duster and laid it on the side of the couch and reached into her back pouch and pulled out her mini crescent moon staff. Closing her eyes she focused her chakra into it and it grew to about a 6ft tall staff. Granted Usagi at the moment stood 5'8 with the boots she had on.

Everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw a mystical Aura come off the staff.

"This is my Crescent Moon Staff and Wand. I use it in battle and also to heal the enemy or the victim that has been placed under the enemies control." Said Usagi. Then grabbed her brooch from behind her forehead protector that is around her neck. Holding the brooch in her hand she showed it everyone in the room.

They looked at the tiny gold and red heart shape brooch with a tiny crown at top and tiny wings on the side.

"This brooch here helps me transform into Sailor Moon. As well it houses the Silver Millennium Crystal." Said Usagi as she waved her hand over the brooch and the cover disappeared to show a beautiful jewel.

"Wow it's so pretty." Said Kushina.

"Are you able to transform into your Sailor Moon look?" Asked Jiraiya.

Shaking her head no. She softly spoke. "With the final battle I was in with Galaxia I had used so much of my power that it had weaken and I lost my transformation in the mist of battle. But, I took on my future form as Neo Queen Serenity and was able to defeat and heal Galaxia. She wasn't evil. But, to save her world she took in a great evil within herself known as CHAOS and the evil entity slowly took her over to the point she didn't have the will nor power to fight him no more. So, she came to Earth where she felt a great power that was strong enough to save her. After the battle was over she return to her world back into her slumber til she was once again strong enough to rebuild what she had lost."

A small smile crossed her lips as she remembered her brother Sammy had given her his video camera that had all the video footage he could ever find on Sailor Moon and her last transformation before coming to her new home. She saw her duff bag and quickly went over to it digging out random things. She was shocked to see they had also packed her laptop. She pulled both the laptop and video camera out.

"Well, my brother Sammy had sent his video camera with me and I'm also shock to see them sent my laptop. But, that's besides the point. I do have video proof of who I say I am." Said Usagi.

She looked around the room and saw the TV. She walked over to it and hooked up the camera and turned on the TV and camera. She hit play. On the screen they saw footage of Usagi fight yokai and then her final battle with Galaxia and then her transforming into Neo Queen Serenity and stood before King Metaria and then the four outer scouts standing before her. She turned everything off and looked at the others in the room.

"Oh my. How old were you when you became Sailor Moon.?" Asked Kushina.

She looked up. "I was 12 years old. When my life changed and I had a talking cat appear before me telling me I had to find the Moon Princess and fight the Dark kingdom."

They all looked at the girl before them in shock. This girl before them has been in battles no one would ever truly understand and when she looked at the screen at the other girls dressed like her. One could only see sadness.

"In the final battle with Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom she had killed my friends, my fellow scouts in battle. But, after defeating her I used the Silver Crystal to being them back to life and give them the normal life they so truly deserved and took the memories of them being Sailor Scouts." Said Usagi as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Kushina took the girl in her arms and held her. "My poor girl. At such a tender age you had been forced into a life no one should ever have to live."

Usagi just laughed. "In away it's like your ninja world."

Jiraiya just nodded his head. "Yes, it is."

Minato looked at Usagi. "How could no one ever tell that was you? Come on the bun pigtails are a dead give away." Said Minato.

"To be honest I have wondered the same thing. I have even come face to face with my family several times as Sailor Moon and they never once said or questioned me if I was her. Only to say she had my old hair style." Said Usagi.

They talked into the night about what Usagi would learn and came up with a cover story for her. Oddly enough Jiraiya said he would say she was his daughter. That shocked everyone. For they thought of saying she was Minato's long lost sister. But, Jiraiya had a point it would be safer for him to claim her as his own. They finely agreed.

 _ **Time skip**_

It was finely the day Kushina was going to have her baby. Jiraiya was present along with Usagi.

Kushina had demand that Usagi be there with her while she had the baby. No one had the courage to tell her no. So, she got what she wanted.

Everything was going well until the final moment when the baby was born and a man in an orange mask appeared and took the baby hostage. "Give me the Kyūbi no Kitsune or the baby will die." He held a kunai to the baby.

Minato appeared behind the man. "Give me my son."

He threw the kunai at Kushina and Usagi quickly reached out caught it in midair and threw it back at the man hitting him in the shoulder.

He dropped the baby but Minato quickly caught him and flashed away to the safe house where Mrs. Sarutobi was waiting for the baby and Kushina.

"Here take Naruto." Said Minato as he handed the elderly woman his son. With in seconds he was gone again.

She smiled down at the baby boy with three whisker marks on his cheek. On each side, his clear blue eyes looked like the sea when it was calm and his bright yellow hair reminded her of the early morning sun. "My Dear Naruto. You will be the shining hope of this village." She spoke as she clean him up and dressed him and wrapped him in a blue blanket.

Minato had return to see Jiraiya had been knocked though the wall and Usagi holding on tight to Kushina. "What happen?" was all he could ask. When he heard the roars and screams coming from the village.

"He knocked out Jiraiya and unsealed the Kyūbi while keeping me at bay. He held a kunai at Kushina's heart and I couldn't risk it." Said Usagi.

"Please don't feel bad. You did the right thing." Said Minato. "I'll take Kushina to the safe house and go face the Kyūbi."

Usagi nodded her head and went to wake up Jiraiya and head to the village to help fight the beast.

Minato picked up his beloved bridal style and flashed to the safe house where their baby awaited them. "Please watch over them." With that said he was gone.

The old 3th Hokage appeared behind his wife. "My Dear I must go help." He kissed her cheek and he was gone.

The Northside of the village Usagi appeared holding her Crescent Moon Staff. Her crystal was softly glowing. "Mother give me the strength I will need to face this beast."

" _ **Moon Princess Make-up!"**_ Yelled Usagi. A blinding silver light wrapped around her and when she reappeared she was dressed as Sailor Moon.

Minato and Jiraiya had appeared just when she transformed. Their jaws to the ground.

She looked over at the two men. "What?"

They shook their heads and went to work fighting the Kyūbi.

" _ **Crescent Lunar Eclipse!"**_ Yelled Usagi as she spun in a small circle delivering her attack. A crescent moon beam hit the Kyūbi. Slowing it down.

"Whatever you have plan do it now Minato, Jiraiya-papa." Yelled Usagi.

Before them Kushina appeared she was so pale. But, she stood her ground and summoned up golden chains that wrapped around the Kyūbi. "I'm sorry Kurama. But, you must return to me." When she saw the foxes eyes she gasped. Her chains were strong but she didn't have the energy to pull him back within her.

Sadly out of nowhere Minato appeared with Naruto in his arms. "Please forgive me Kushina. This is the only way I know how to stop him." Tears fell from Minato's eyes.

His hands flew though many hand signs until he summon the death god and for exchange for his soul the deal was stuck to seal the Kyūbi no Kitsune within his son. As the fox was being seal he brought down one of his huge paws with a sharp and mighty claw. Seeing this Kushina and Minato put themselves into the line of fire and took the hit. Sealing both their fates to the afterlife.

The Kyūbi no Kitsune disappeared and a seal appeared on Naruto's belly. Both parents said their final goodbyes and passed away.

Usagi ran over to them and picked up Naruto as the Masked man tried attacking her. But, lucky Jiraiya kicked him out of the way.

Usagi turned to look at her adopted father. "Please take him and swear no one will find out he holds the Kyūbi no Kitsune within him."

Jiraiya doing as he was told and took the infant from his daughters hands as she fall backwards before her body could touch the ground she was in case in crystal.

There Naruto's secret was hidden for awhile until someone found out and waited til Jiraiya was away to run their damn fat mouths.

Usagi was taken to the hospital where she was watched over. She was put in cryogenic sleep where she did not even age a day. Jiraiya would come every time he was in the village to check on her and Naruto and beat a few people that hurt his godson.

It was a beautiful sunny day in May when Usagi awake. She saw she had crystal around her. She slowly raised her hand and the crystal shrunk back down to her silver crystal and stood up and slowly walked up to the door of the room she was in.

Jiraiya was walking down the hallway with Naruto in tow. Just talking to him about random things and about how he wanted him to sign the Toad contract when he was a little older or stronger to handle it.

She slowly open her door and stepped out. She looked around and saw Jiraiya. "Jiraiya-papa."

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked up. "Usagi? My little bunny your awake and damn you didn't age a day."

"Hey Ero-sannin whose she?" Asked Naruto.

A tck mark formed on his forehead. "My daughter Usagi."

The ANBU at her door had vanished and brought back the 3rd Hokage with them.

Usagi looked at the new face that had joined them. "Usagi it is good to see your awaken."

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama. But, what happen? How long have I been sleeping?"

Jiraiya grinned. "You've been out of it for almost 15 years."

My eyes widen and I fell to my butt. "I didn't think I was that weak. By the way whose the boy with you?"

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was told that you knew my parents." Said Naruto.

"Yes, I did know them." Said Usagi. "Maybe one day I'll tell you about them." She saw the looks she got from both older men and knew just then Naruto didn't know the whole story about who his family was.

 **Back to the present day and moment before I told you what happen to me.**

Here is where we left off at.

I was sitting in the last raw of desk. Next to me was Naruto. Below us was Iruka-sensai talking about something. I have no clue what. I had spaced him out to tell you how I got here and still look 15 years old when I should be looking like I'm 30 years old.

With a sigh Usagi focused back on what Iruka-sensai was saying and smacking Naruto's hand from stealing her candy she had in her bag next to him.

Tears streamed down his cheek. " Aww Usagi. Can't I have any?"

"No, you ate all my chocolate twenty minutes ago and I want to have some candy too." Said Usagi.

He pouted looking up at her. Giving her his best puppy eye no justus.

She just giggled at him. This caught Iruka's attention. "Would you two like to share with the class what is so funny?"

Usagi grinned and stood up. "I was telling Naruto that he couldn't have anymore of my candy. He thought he could use puppy eye no Justus on me."

Everyone turned and looked at the two golden blonde's.

Naruto just started laughing his ass off. "Sorry Iruka-sensai. We'll behave."

"You two I swear." Said Iruka.

Mizuki just watched the two and thought about kidnapping Usagi after he kills the demon brat.

Usagi looked at Mizuki and felt the evil aura around him. Her eyes flickered from the gentle nature to a wild storm. She took her seat. She thought to herself. _"I better tell Jiraiya-papa something is off with that man. Maybe he could have Jiji have Ibki check him out."_

"Like I was saying before these two had their little laughing fit. Tomorrow will be your final exam and it will determine of you will become Genin or remain here with me." Said Iruka-sensai.

Just then the bell rang and everyone got up and made a mad dash for the door.

"Naruto we are going shopping." Said Usagi.

He looked at her. "Why?"

"I hate that kill me orange outfit you have on. We are going to dress you like a true ninja and if those asshole try to give you and crap about shopping in their shops. I'll handle it." Said Usagi.

Since she had awaken about and found out what they have been doing to him. Let's just say she wanted to level the village with her strongest attack.

"Awwwww…..Usagi I like my outfit." Whined Naruto.

"No, you don't I can tell. You can fool Jiji and Jiraiya-papa. But, your not fooling me." Said Usagi.

They walked into a Ninja shop that sold weapons and clothing. She knew she needed to get Naruto better equipment and pouches. Everything he had was old or crappy.

"Welcome." Said a girl with brown hair with it up in two buns. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes, I need new ninja clothing for him and equipment." Said Usagi.

The girl smiled and pulled Naruto to the three mirrors in the corner of the shop. "Take off your jacket."

He nodded his head and took off his jacket. He was shocked. This girl touched him and didn't freak out or scream at him. He just stared at her.

Usagi saw this and giggled.

"Hold your arms out so I can get your measurements." Said The girl. "Is there any color you want?"

"Yes, black and dark blue." Said Usagi. "Also NO ORANGE!"

The girl giggled and nodded her head. She vanished into the shop and came back with several ANBU pants and cargo pants all in black. Black, silver, royal blue shirts and hooded and a black leather duster. "Would these work?"

Usagi looked them over and nodded her head. " Also I want some combat boots for him. No sandals."

"Naruto go try those on and let me see what you look like after you have them on." Said Usagi.

He nodded his head and went into the dressing room.

Usagi walked around the shop and grabbed some thick boot socks and new pouches for him and several boxes of kunai knives and shuriken as well as explosive tags. She had placed it all on the counter top.

Naruto came out of the dressing room with the black cargo pants and black mesh long sleeve shirt and a sliver short sleeve over it and was hold the Silver hoodie and duster. When he saw Usagi he put on the hoodie and duster over it.

"So, do you like this new look better?" Asked Usagi.

"Kami, yes." Said Naruto.

"Thank God." Said Usagi.

Naruto looked at her tilting his head to the side he had an amused look in his eyes. "Usagi?"

"Yeah?" Asked Usagi.

"Why do you always say God and not Kami?" Asked Naruto.

She blinked and looked at him. She softly blushed. "Well where I'm from we always said God. Only very few said Kami." Said Usagi.

"Oh…okay. Will you tell me about where your from some day?" Asked Naruto.

"Sure, I'll tell you some day." Said Usagi as she smiled at him. She walked over and took off the tags. "Did you want the other cloths?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." Said Naruto.

She smiled. "Yeah it's fine with me. Go and get them so we can pay." She walked up to the counter and took out a pair of socks and took the boots.

Naruto came up behind her with the new clothing. "I'm going to go and change."

"No, just leave that on. I have to tags right here. Also put these on." Said Usagi as she hands him the socks and boots. She pointed to the chair beside the counter.

He nodded his head and went and sat down and put on the socks and boots. He stood back up and went and looked in the mirror. "Man, I look good."

Usagi giggled as she laid the tags on the other cloths and grabbed several rolls of bandages.

The girl smiled and rang them up and Usagi paid. They took his stuff and went home.

"So, what should we have for dinner?" Asked Usagi.

"Ramen!" Said Naruto.

"We had that last night." Said Usagi.

They walked into their house. It was Minato's and Kushina's old place. But, how Usagi was living there in the past no one could do or say anything. Many on the civilian council we're displeased with her actions. But, she could careless. After all it was his family home and they couldn't do a damn think.

 **《** **》** **《** **》** **《** **》** **《** **》** **《** **》** **《** **》** **《** **》** **《** **》**

**I think I'll leave off here. Next time we will pick up with the exam and creepy Mizuki.**

 **Will Usagi beat him to the ground or will it be Naruto?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**First off I want to thank those of you that have taken the time to read and review my story. I appreciate it.**_

 _ **I know Usagi seems a little bit of a bossy and demanding bitch. For lack of better words. But, she had to become stronger. She couldn't and can not stay the same blind and innocent girl she is. Mind you I have not or will not make her into a heartless killing machine. No, I'm just adding a little gray to her. Making her a little darker. Naruto, I want to keep a little bit of his innocents and maybe he might seem like a whipping boy. But, give him time. He hasn't seen half of what Usagi has. He might become a little dark in the future who knows. Only time will tell.**_

 _ **Like always I do not and will not ever own Sailor Moon nor Naruto.**_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Rebel and Saint**

" _There are three types of lies - lies, damn lies, and statistics."_

 _Benjamin Disraeli_

"Naruto I swear. If I didn't know better I've swear you had ramen broth for blood." Stated Usagi as she pulled the cup of ramen from his hands.

"Awww… Usagi just one cup before dinner." Whined Naruto.

With a mischievous grin Usagi turned her back to him and grabbed an apple from the counter. "Naruto?"

"Huh?" Said Naruto. As his mouth was open she shoved the apple into his mouth.

Almost choking he grabbed the apple from his mouth after his bit down. Anime tears streaked down his cheeks. "Your soo mean to me."

"Aww my poor little Naruto-chan." Teased Usagi as she giggled.

Naruto grumbled as he went and put his new clothes away and Usagi made them a descent dinner. Her cooking skills have improved some since she came to her new home.

"Usagi the burgers were great and the fries were not too burnt this time." Said Naruto as he let out a small happy sigh.

Usagi smiled as she cleared the table. "You're turn to do dishes tonight."

"Okay." Said Naruto as he stood up and walked over to the sink and began doing his dishes. "You think I'll pass tomorrow?"

She looked up at him from putting away the leftovers. "I think you will. We spent the past month working on your clones. Also Jiraiya-papa showed you how to do a mud clones. Your clones are looking a lot better. Their no longer that sickly looking."

"Yeah, your right." Agreed Naruto as a weak smile crossed his lips.

Usagi finished putting everything away and cleaned up. As she was walking behind him she stopped and hugged him from behind and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't worry so much. Okay?"

Naruto blushed and slowly nodded his head. "Y-y-yeah. Thanks Usagi."

"So, we watching a movie or are you going to crash early?" Asked Usagi.

He finished up and dried his hands. "A movie sounds good. How about Jeepers Creepers?"

Usagi wrinkled her nose. "You really like making me watch scary movies?"

He chuckled and walked over to the dvds he had stacked next to the tv. "It's funny to watch you squirm in hide underneath the blanket."

"Well I want to see Underworld." Said Usagi as she held up the dvd.

Shrugging his shoulders he took the movie from her and put it into the dvd player. "I can live with that. I get some horror and action and you get your drama and love story."

Usagi pulled out a bag of white cheddar popcorn and a big soft blue fuzzy blanket and fell back onto the couch and patted the seat next to her. He smiled and disappeared into the kitchen coming back out with two coke bottles and straws and plopped down next to her. "Coke?"

She nodded her head and took the soda and took a sip of it. He flopped down next to her and pulled some of the blanket from her. They both cuddled up and watched the movie. Halfway through the movie they both had fallen asleep. Middle of the night Usagi had woken up to see the movie was over and saw that Naruto was asleep with his head on her lap. "Hey. Wake up."

"Mmmm….10 more minutes." Groaned Naruto as he pulled the blanket closer and snuggled his face more into her lap.

"Naruto wake up. Your asleep on my lap." Whispered Usagi as she gently pushed him.

"N-n-no, let me sleep just a little more." Said Naruto.

With a soft smile Usagi slowly trying slipping out from under him. But, Naruto grabbed onto her waist pulling her back down. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw Usagi looking down at him with his arms around her waist. "Hey sleepy head."

His eyes shot open and he fell off the couch. "What time is it?"

She looked over at the digital clock next to the tv. The green light flashed 1:30am. "It's 1:30. I think we should head to bed."

Rubbing the back of his head Naruto slowly nodded his head. His cheeks were a little flushed as he looked up at Usagi from the floor. She just smiled and offered him a helping hand.

"Come on." Said Usagi.

He took her hand and stood up. They both went to their own rooms and changed and went to bed.

The next morning Usagi woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs cooking. Slowly she crawled out of bed and stretched. She had on one of Naruto's old orange t-shirts that she used as a nightgown. She walked out of her room to find Naruto cooking and only wearing a pair of orange basketball shorts.

"Morning." Yawned Usagi. Slowly shuffling her feet across the old wood floor.

Naruto turned and looked her way with a huge smile on his face. "Morning Usagi." He finished putting the last of the bacon and scrambled eggs on the plates and took them over to the table. Placing a plate in front of Usagi. On the table was some toast and jam as well.

"Thank you." Said Usagi as she softly yawned again.

"Do you want some milk or orange juice?" Asked Naruto.

"Whatever your having. It's too early to think." Said Usagi.

He just grinned and poured her a glass of milk and then poured himself a glass as well. "Man your not a morning person." He had a cheesy grin on his face.

"I will never be a morning person. I'm a child of the moon." Stated Usagi.

"Yeah, I hear you night owl." Teased Naruto as he took a bite of his bacon.

"I'm just shock to see you up this early. Your not up until 10." Said Usagi.

"Well I was nervous and I woke up at 8:30. So, I figure I'd make some breakfast and draw you out of your room. Otherwise I would starve to death waiting for you to get up." Said Naruto.

Usagi glared at him and took a piece of toast and threw it at him. To her surprise he caught it with his mouth. "Thank you." He smiled and took a bite from his eggs.

"Don't worry. You'll do just fine on the exam today." Said Usagi as she tried to reassure him. "When you pass we can go out and have lunch at Ichiraku's."

Naruto lit up. His smile was beaming brightly as he quickly ate his food. "You better not be teasing me. I don't know if my fragile little heart could take it."

Rolling her eyes she finished her breakfast and gathered up all the dishes. "I know better then to tease you about your ramen."

"I call the dibs on the shower." Yelled Naruto from down the hallway as he made a mad dash for the bathroom.

"HEY! DON'T TAKE ALL MORNING IN THERE. I NEED TO GET READY TOO YOU KNOW!" Shouted Usagi as she ran down the hallway after him. But, he was too quick and slipped into the bathroom slamming the door shut behind him.

"Dammit." Grumbled Usagi as she want to her room and looked into her closet. "What should I wear?" Looking in her closet she pulled out a crimson red long sleeve mesh armor shirt and a royal blue sleeveless shirt. Laying that on her bed she walked over to her dresser and pulled open the drawers. She pulled out crimson mesh armor leggings and a pair of fitted black jeans that had rips on the thigh part of the jeans. Smiling to herself she heard the bathroom door open.

"I'M DONE AND I THINK I LEFT YOU SOME HOT WATER!" Shouted Naruto. He moved swiftly to his room as Usagi opened her bedroom door.

She caught sight of him wrapped in his ugly burnt orange towel. "You better left me some hot water Naruto." She grabbed her robe and undergarments and walked into the bathroom and took her shower and came out with her hair up in a towel and wrapped in her robe.

Naruto was in his room getting dressed. He pull on a royal blue long sleeve mesh armor shirt with a black sleeveless shirt and pulled on his black fitted jeans. He ran his fingers through his hair and walked out of his room with a black baggy hoodie in hand. He had wrapped his wrist with bandages and slipped on his black fingerless gloves. He had a black studded belt on with his pouch hooked to it and his dual kunai pouches on both of his legs. He had his socks and boots in his other hand as he saw Usagi head back to her room to get dressed.

Usagi entered her room and put on her outfit she had laid out. She wrapped her wrist and slipped on her black fingerless gloves and hooked her pouch to her studded belt and put on her dual kunai pouches. She grabbed her black hoodie with the crescent moon on the back of it off the back of her door and in her other hand she had her socks and boots. She went out to the living room to find Naruto putting on his boots.

"My don't you clean up nice." Teased Usagi as she sat down on the couch to put on her boots.

Naruto looked up at her and grinned. "I know right. I make this look good."

"I think you might steal some of Sasuke's fan girls from him today." Said Usagi.

Out of nowhere Naruto shuttered. "No, way. I don't want none of those girls. Have you seen how bitchy they are? Man, he can have them."

They both laughed and finished getting ready. Naruto helped Usagi put on her choker with the crescent moon. With that they left their home heading for the academy.

As they walked down the dirt road chatting Usagi couldn't help but notice all the girls checking Naruto out. "Looks like someone getting checked out."

He looked over Usagi's shoulder and saw two kunoichi's staring at him like if he was a piece of meat. "I'm scared. Will you save me if they attack?"

"Nope, your on your own." Teased Usagi.

He gave her his big blue eyes and wiped like at puppy.

"Alright! But, stop that. You look like a kicked puppy making those eyes." Said Usagi.

"Thank you, thank you." Said Naruto as he hugged Usagi. The two kunoichi's glared daggers into her back as they saw him hugging her.

With a smirk she wrapped her hand around his. She looked over her shoulder and winked at the two kunoichi. "Maybe I should play dress up with you more often." Naruto stiffen and slightly paled as he quicken his step down the old dirt road to the Academy.

Standing at the gates of the Ninja Academy Jiraiya sighed. " _Will these little brats even make it out there in the real world."_ He mused lost in his thoughts. As he watched the last Uchiha's fan club chase after the him.

"Jiraiya-papa?" Asked a confused Usagi. "When did you get back?" she tilted her head as her long ponytail fell to the side.

"Morning my little princess. I got back not that long ago and figure I come here to see how your genin exam was going." Said Jiraiya.

"Ero-sannin!" Said Naruto glade to see the old man before him.

"Stop calling me that brat." Growled Jiraiya. His eyes flashed with amusement. "So, when did you two began dressing a like?"

Naruto grinned and looked at his part-time sensai. "Usagi burnt all my old clothes and took me shopping after class yesterday. I didn't have a say. Only what I had on my back yesterday morning."

A shy smile creeper across her lips. "I like the color orange. It reminds me of my friend Minako. But, come on the kill me orange made me sick and I swear he glowed at night in that outfit."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Every time we went out do night training he did glow in the dark."

"Then why didn't you buy him new clothes?" Questioned Usagi.

"He did. But, needless to say I was always on the wrong side of the paint bombs." Stated Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned and shook his head. "You couldn't say I didn't try. But, that's besides the point. Are you two ready for the exams?"

Naruto looked a little green around the gills and slowly shook his head no. "Ero-sannin I don't think I can do it. My clones still look a little sickly."

The older man rested his hand on his shoulder. "Come on brat you could always do the mud clone. If it came down to it."

The color slowly returned to his sun kissed tan skin. "Yeah, your right. It's just my nerves talking."

The first warning bell went off. "Well Jiraiya-papa we better go. Unless your going to join us and scare those stupid sensai that hates Naruto."

Small grin crossed his lips. "I think I will observe your exam today. Maybe I can see first hand how these morons are training you kids."

They walked into the academy heading to the classroom. As they approach they saw a girl with long pink hair fighting with another girl with long blonde hair. Both girls struggled to enter the classroom doorway. Pushing and shoving each other out of the way. "MOVE IT INO-PIG.!" "SHUT IT BILLBOARD BROW!"

They just sweat dropped watching them fight as they finely fell throw the doorway.

Jiraiya looked at the two before him. "Is this an everyday thing?"

They both nodded their heads. "Sadly it is Jiraiya-papa. They both fight like this day in and day out over the last Uchida." Usagi just shook her head.

"Yeah, Ero-Sannin. I don't see what they see in his emo ass." Explained Naruto as he shrugged his shoulders and walked into the classroom followed by you Usagi.

" _These fools are just training loud mouth fan girls."_ Thought Jiraiya. With a sigh he fallowed after the other two and took a seat in the back of the classroom.

Usagi and Naruto took their normal seats in the back of the class watching the everyday fan girls fight and coo over Sasuke as he just ignored them and looked out the window.

"INO-PIG TODAY'S THE DAY YOU LOSE TO ME!" Shout Sakura.

"WHATEVER BILLBOARD BROW! I'LL NEVER LOSE TO THAT HUMONGOUS FOREHEAD OF YOURS.!" Screamed Ino.

Just then the other fan girls broke into the fight between the two and it came to a stop when a little orange toad fell on Sakura's head. "Hey, got anything to eat?"

All the girls went wide eyed and screamed as the little toad jumped away landing on Naruto's head. "Hey man those girls are vicious." Cried the little toad.

"Sorry Gamakichi. I didn't think they would freak like that." Apologized Naruto as he handed the small toad a bag of chips.

"Thanks. So, do you mind me hanging out for the day?" Asked Gamakichi.

"I don't see why not." Said Naruto as Usage waved at the little toad. Just then he was surrounded by a horde of angry fan girls.

"NARUTO!" shriek came from the class banshee.

Naruto looked up to see Sakura's running at him. Gamakichi jumped away from him into Usagi's arms. "What Sakura?"

"How dare you throw that thing at me." Shrieked Sakura.

"I didn't throw Gamakichi at you. He just wanted to see if you girls had any snacks." Said Naruto holding up his hands. A small grin crossed his lips. Just then Sakura swung her left fist at him. But, when she made contact with him all that happen was he erupted into a pile of mud.

Just then Iruka and Mizuki came walking into the classroom watching as Naruto erupted into mud from the force of Sakura's punch.

"Sakura Haruno. You will be staying after class to clean up that mess you have just made." Said Iruka.

She turned to look at the scar face man. "But, Sensei it was Naruto fault." Whined Sakura.

"I do not see him attacking you. I only saw him sitting in his seat and you attacking him. So after class after you clean up that mud I will want you to mop and clean the whole classroom." Said Iruka.

Sakura's head hung low as she walked back to her seat and Naruto appeared behind Usagi. Taking the seat to her left. He had a huge grin on his face.

"See, I told you. You could do it." Whispered Usagi.

"I've learnt my lesson. To never question you. Somehow you always know what's going to happen." Said Naruto as he grinned at her.

"Alright class we will begin with the Genin Exam." Stated Iruka as Mizuki walked around handing out the exam sheets.

Jiraiya stood off to the corner. He watched as Mizuki placed a genjutsu on Naruto's exam. Mizuki had a grin on his face as he handed the alter exam to the boy. Jiraiya signal to Gamakichi. The little toad looked up and nodded. He made the signs and whispered: "KI" breaking the genjutsu over the exam. Naruto's eyes widen to the change in the exam. Before he had no way of answering the questions before him. But, after Gamakichi broke the jutsu the exam had became quite easy for him.

Jiraiya just grinned at Mizuki and Iruka when they caught sight of him. Stepping out of his hiding spot Jiraiya walked down to the two men in the front of the class.

"Jiraiya-sama. What do we owe the honor of you joining us today?" Asked Iruka. He had an honest smile and seemed to be happy to see the man before him. While Mizuki on the other hand seemed to be displeased with the turn of events.

"I wanted to see what the future generation of Ninjas looked like." Said Jiraiya as he turned and looked at the class. "I have to say. I am not please with this. There are too many fan girls and I see how the shinobi children suffer from the civilian brats wanting to play ninja. If they still did things the same way when I was a kid about half of this class would have been gone."

"I am sorry to hear that Jiraiya-sama. But, the civilian council has made things much more simple that now their children can become ninjas." Said Iruka.

"That is a shame. Those morons think they are doing good for the village when they are just hindering it." Said Jiraiya as he shook his head.

The students all sat quietly listening to the Sannin speak. They all learned about him and the two other legendary Sannin in their history studies. Now to have one of them in their class was mind blowing.

But, for one Sakura Haruno. "My mother is on the Civilian Council and has told me they want more civilians to become Ninjas for we are stronger and out number the clans."

"Well Pinky your mother is a fool. Before you run off and tell her that. She has no say nor command over me. That's one of the perks of being a Sannin." Said Jiraiya as he grinned at the girl. "We shinobi might be out numbered by civilians. But, what we might lack in numbers we make up with Skill and Strength. One shinobi born ninja equals up to 20 civilian born shinobi." He eyed all the civilian born girls in the class and shook his head. "Be honest with me girls. You only became Kunoichi in hopes of attracting the last of the Uchida's."

Just then all the civilian girls grew quiet and you could feel the tensing in the air. Iruka looked around the room. _'This I'd bad. If what Jiraiya-sama says is true none of these girls will pass once they meet their Jonin Sensei's.'_ This thought left an uneasy feeling in him.

' _What the hell does this old bastard know.'_ Thought Mizuki as he glared at Jiraiya.

"Class finish you exams and we will go outside and do the taijustus and target exams." Said Iruka.

After 30 minutes and Jiraiya wanted to kill Mizuki and several other students. They had finished the written exam.

"Alright everyone please hand me your exam as you pass me to head outside." Said Iruka. Each student handing in their exam paper and went out to the practice field. Mizuki had gone ahead and the classroom was empty when Jiraiya stopped Iruka.

"Iruka I have to inform you about something I observed when Mizuki gave Naruto his exam." Said Jiraiya.

Iruka not knowing what to say just nodded his head.

"I watched Mizuki place a genjutsu on Naruto's exam. So, I had my little toad friend break it for Naruto. I have a feeling if you go over all of Naruto's past homework and exams that Mizuki graded you will find they had been altered. Setting him up to fail. I will be informing the Hokage of this." Said Jiraiya.

Iruka's jaw had hit the floor and he was wide eyed. "If this is all correct I have failed Naruto as a teacher for never seeing it." He hung his head low.

"Don't go beating yourself up over this. I am sure when this all happen. The civilian students had you busy or that duck ass did." Said Jiraiya. "So, please don't feel so bad. Usagi and myself have been training Naruto and teaching everything we know. Usagi had informed me of this. So, I knew I need to see this for myself."

Both men looked out the window to see Mizuki glaring at Naruto and almost kissing Duck asses ass.

"By the end of this exam I am going to be killing or placing someone in the hospital." Said Jiraiya as he made a fist and smashing it down on the desk. From the impact from his fist the desk exploded into millions of pieces of wood. "Sorry, about that I will replace it." Jiraiya smiled at the poor scared Iruka.

They both walked outside after Iruka had sealed the exams so he could grade during lunch. Once outside they saw all the students lined up in two groups, fan girls with Uchida and the other students. Jiraiya seeing this became a little annoyed.

"Listen up maggots. This is an exam to determine whether or not you are cut out for this lifestyle and line of work. As of now. I would fail most of you little brats. So, you fan girls get in line or just drop out know. For you are putting true Kunoichi's to shame with your worthless behavior." Growled Jiraiya.

From the rooftop ANBU Neko, Dove, and two other kunoichi ANBU listen on and felt grateful to the old prevy. The fan girls all glared at him. "What do you know old man." Grab the girl with black hair.

"I know you will die on your first mission outside of the village." Said Jiraiya.

The Kunoichi ANBU nodded as they watched on.

"All right class let's test your skills in Kunai, shuriken and other weapons. You must score a 6 out of 10 to pass." Said Iruka. "I will call your names and fell free to use your own weapons or the ones on the table."

Jiraiya walked over to Naruto and Usagi. "Here use these. I do not trust what they have there for you to use." He handed them each 10 Kunai and 10 shuriken each. "I trust my weapons for I make sure they are property taken care of."

They both nodded their heads and took the items and slipped them in their Kunai and weapons pouches. The shinobi born students saw this and each pulled out a sealing scroll and unsealed their own weapons to use. The others just laughed at them and used what was their for them.

Shino was the first to go and did fairly well. 8/10 shuriken and 7/10 on kunai. Then it was Chouji he throw his kunai between bites and got 7/10 and 8/10 on shuriken. Several civilian students went and they sucked 5/10 on kunai and 3/10 on shuriken. Then it was Sakura's turn she kept looking at Sasuke to make sure he was watching. She just made it with 6/10 on both shuriken and kunai. Another civilian this boy wasn't to bad. He was trying and got 7/10 on kunai and 8/10 shuriken.

' _Maybe some are not as worthless as I thought. But so far he has been the only one to show he truly wants this. I feel bad for him if he gets stuck with any of those worthless fan girls.'_ Thought Jiraiya.

Next was Hinata. She got a 8/10 on shuriken and a 9/10 with kunai.

"You just lucky loser. If it wasn't for those eyes of yours you wouldn't have hit that target." Said a girl with mint green hair.

A tck mark formed on Usagi's head. "Hey Mino. She did a hell of a lot better then you."

"Shut up Usagi. Your just as worthless as Naruto-Baka. I bet you I can out throw you." Said Mino with a cocky smirk.

"Sure Mino. But here are my terms to this little bet. Loser quiets being a ninja." Said Usagi.

Hinata gasped. "U-Usagi please don't do this."

Smiling softly Usagi looks at Hinata and winks. "Don't worry Hinata I got this."

"Your on loser." Said Mino.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he went next. He got a 9/10 with kunai and 7/10 with shuriken.

Next to go was Mino. "I've got this in the bag." She gave Usagi a dirty look and got ready throw her kunai. She got a 3/10 on kunai and 2/10 on shuriken. Everyone was laughing.

"Man, Mino you suck." Said Naruto falling to the ground laughing.

"Shut up baka. It's not like she will do any better." Said Mino.

Next was Usagi. "Remember Mino. You better keep your word."

Usagi took out all 10 of her kunai and throw them. She hit all lethal spots with 2 kunai on all 5 spots. She took the other 10 shuriken with 5 in each hand and she hit them all dead on.

"Usagi you got 10/10 on both." Said Iruka. All others just stood there with their mouths hung open.

"Well Mino. I guess I have to say Goodbye." Said Usagi.

Mino glared at Usagi. "I'm not quieting you bimbo freak. Just you wait til I tell my father. You'll be band from all the stores with that freak you live with."

Jiraiya raised a white eyebrow to this. Just then Neko appeared. "Mino Raze has been terminated from the Ninja Academy. Now, please leave so the others will be able to finish the exam in peace." Dove appeared behind the girl and they vanished in a swirl of leaves. "I NEED TO LEARN THAT!" Yelled Naruto. Others just laughed at him.

"Iruka please continue." Said Neko as she vanished as well in a swirl of leaves.

Mino had found herself in the Hokage office with Dove and Neko. "Lord Hokage, Mino Raze has been cut from the Ninja Academy. She doesn't have what it takes to become a true Shinobi. Her grades are lacking as well she spends to much time chasing boys and not learning the true meaning of why she wants to be a Shinobi." Said Neko.

The Hokage nodded his head. "Very well. I have reviewed her grades and performance. As well I have found what you have said is true. Mino Raze I am sorry but you have failed. You may reapply for the Academy. But, be sure this is something you truly want to do in life."

"HOW DARE YOU! ONCE MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" Yelled the girl.

"Your father is a council member. I am Hokage and at the end of the day what I say is LAW!" Said The 3rd Hokage. "Take her to Anko."

Both ANBU nodded their heads and with that they were gone.

Back at the Academy.

Neko and Dove had returned. They watched on as the other students finished the target part of the exam.

"Sasuke please come forward." Said Iruka.

With a smirk Sasuke took his kunai and throw them. Sadly he only got 7/10. He just scuffed and took out his shuriken and throw them only getting 8/10.

"Sasuke-kun your soo cool." Cried out his fan club.

Usagi stuck her finger in her mouth trying to gag. _'I know if this is how the others felt when I would fan girl over Tuxedo Mask?'_ Thought Usagi.

"Alright girls. That's enough. Naruto, your up." Said Iruka.

Naruto smiled and let Gamakichi jump off his shoulder to Usagi's hands.

Usagi smiled at him. "You got this. No worries."

He nodded his head and pulled out his kunai and took a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes. _'Okay, I got this.'_ He thought to himself. With that he open his eyes and throw his kunai one at a time and hit each spot dead on. Then he pulled out his shuriken and did the same again.

"Very well done Naruto. You got 10/10 on both." Said Iruka.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL BAKA IS BETTER THEN SASUKE-KUN!." Screamed Sasuke's fan club.

' _That demon brat must of cheated somehow. But, it doesn't matter. I'll make sure to grade his test and fail him.'_ Thought Mizuki as a dark and evil grin crossed his lips.

Usagi looked over at Mizuki seeing a dark aura coming off of him. _'This isn't good. Something bad is going to happen.'_ She thought as she looked up at Jiraiya-papa.

Jiraiya placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head.

"Okay last is Ino." Said Iruka.

Ino walked up and stood before the target dummy. She throw her kunai and shuriken. A slow smile crossed her lips and she turned to look at her old friend.

"Well done Ino 8/10 and 7/10." Said Iruka.

"Hn, I should have copied Usagi's bet with you Billboard Brow." Said Ino.

"Shut up Ino-pig." Said Sakura.

"Okay everyone it's time for the taijustus part of the exam." Said Iruka.

Everyone walked over to the taijustus ring. "Okay people. You can choose you opponent or I will select one for you." Said Iruka.

Sakura thinking she was the big dog around look at Usagi. "I want to challenge Usagi."

"Hey Usagi can I stay for dinner?" Asked Gamakichi as he was sitting on her shoulder. "Sure Gamakichi. I was thinking about making tacos tonight." Said Usagi as she didn't even hear Sakura's challenge.

Naruto tapped Usagi on the shoulder. "Hey Usagi."

She looked over at him with a smile. "Yeah?" She tilted her head to the side looking at him.

"Banshee wants to fight you." Said Naruto as he pointed at Sakura.

Everyone just sweat dropped. Usagi just grinned as she put Gamakichi on Naruto's head. She slowly turned and looked at Sakura. "So the banshee wants to prove she has what it takes."

Sakura glared at her. "I know I have what it takes and I will prove to Sasuke-kun I am the one for him.

"You can have duck ass. He isn't my type and will never be my type." Said Usagi as she stepped into the ring.

"You bitch how dare you call Sasuke-kun names." Shrieked Sakura as she got into the ring.

Usagi just smiled and got into a Thai kickboxing stance. Sakura looked at her funny as she got into the Academy taijustus stance.

"Hey 50 ryo if Usagi knocks her out in one hit." Shouted Kiba.

Usagi turned and grinned at him. "Hey I'll take you up on that.

"Hey put me for 75 ryo." Said Naruto.

Jiraiya grinned. "Put me for 200 ryo."

"You got it old man." Said Kiba. A few fan girls bet that Sakura would take out Usagi for her disrespect to their Sasuke-kun.

Iruka looked from girl to girl and smiled. "Okay you to. BEGIN!" as he jumped out of the way.

Sakura charged at Usagi like a mad cow. Usagi just grinned as she jumped up into the air doing a front flip she came down with a heavy axe kick to Sakura's head. This one blow knocking her out and with a spin Usagi kicked her out of the ring. She landed on her feet just smiling at everyone.

"Winner. Usagi." Said Iruka.

"Okay people pay up." Said Kiba as he grinned taking duck butts money and several others and paying everyone who bet on Usagi off. "Thanks Kiba." Said Usagi as she grin taking her money.

"Man remind me not to piss you off." Said Naruto as he grinned at Usagi.

"Don't worry your not an annoying fan girl." Said Usagi.

' _I will make her one of mine wives or maybe mistresses.'_ Thought Sasuke.

Mizuki was checking on Sakura and making sure she was still alive. With a sigh he looked up from down pink hair girl. "We need a medic."

Two medic-nins appeared and take her off to the hospital.

"Okay next up is Naruto. Who are you going up against?" asked Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei you can pick who info up against." Said Naruto.

Sasuke grinned thinking their Sense would pick him. But, at least duckies dreams were shattered.

With a nodded Iruka smiled and called Tenchi. "Tenchi you and Naruto."

Both boys walk into the ring and bow to each other. Naruto gets into a loose stance and Tenchi takes up the Academy stance. "Begin." Said Iruka.

Naruto just grins and with that he vanishes with great speed and reappears behind Tenchi. Before Tenchi could react Naruto does a hand chop to his neck knocking him out. Iruka and the others just stand their looking like owls. "Um.. winner Naruto due to knock out." Said Iruka.

Medic-nins come and check on the boy. "He will be fine." Says one of the Medic-nins.

Naruto walks back over to Usagi. "The guys always been cool with me and I just wanted to get the fight over with."

Jiraiya looks at his two charges. "You two have done well so far. I'm proud."

Everyone just looked at the Sannin, several shocked that he even waste his time with those two losers and not train their precious Sasuke.

The matches went of and all the clan children beat the civilian kids with each. Even gentle Hinata knocked out one of Mino's bully friends. Which shocked and made everyone laugh. Whatever pressure point she hit. It knocked the girl out and made her pee her pants.

Just then the lunch bell rang. "Okay people time for lunch and then we will finish the exam." Said Iruka as everyone left to go and eat. "Iruka, I will grade the exams for you." Said Mizuki. Iruka looked at the silver hair man and just smiled. "That's alright Mizuki I will be taking care of that."

Mizuki got a little annoyed you could see it flash in his eyes for a moment. "Alright Iruka." He said with a little smile.

Naruto and Usagi joined their friends for lunch. All the clan kids had always got along with Naruto and liked Usagi when they first met her. Their parents had told them that Usagi was from an ancient clan and moved here along time again. What they failed to tell them the girl was older then them. But, she had never aged while in her sleep.

Jiraiya had gone off to visit with Iruka as he graded the exams. "Jiraiya-sama you are right. Naruto did well on this exam earning him 90. All his exams in the past had always scored him a 10 to 40%."

"When I began working with Naruto on his taijustus it was a mess. He wasn't able to do the simple Academy taijustus and his form was all wrong. So, I had Gai teach him a few fix forms and Naruto mixed them into his own. I'm just glade in the end we didn't have him yelling about the **"FLAME OF YOUTH"**. Said Jiraiya as both men shivered.

"Man, Usagi you did us all a double favor today." Said Kuna as he grinned at the girl.

"Yeah, you got Mino out of the Ninja Academy. That girl had no business even wasting everyone's time playing ninja." Said Ino.

"She got on my nervous. She always acting as she is better then everyone. Come on. Little Gamakichi is better trained then here." Said Usagi.

"Hey, don't insult me with that no talent girl. My dad would just squash her or gave her to another beast clan as a gift or insult. Not sure the others would have seen her as." Said Gamakichi.

"I think it would have been seen as a act of war." Said Naruto as he ate his Ramen.

 **Back in Tokyo**

"Luba it has "Luna it has been 5 years since Usagi left and we are not any close to saving the others and Queen Nehelenia refuses to tell us how Usagi is doing." Said Sailor Uranus.

"I know, I worry about her everyday. But, until we can find away to do away with King Jackass we have no other chose, then keep fighting and try to save the other girls." Said Luna.

Since that fateful day 5 years ago the world had been plunged into a war against the Raise of the New Dark Kingdom. Lead by King Metaria, who had his four generals and four mysterious female counter parts. The world cried for Sailor Moon to appear. But, all who the answer the cries for help where Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and little Sailor Saturn.

Never did Sailor Moon nor the others came to their aid. Many had wondered if the other Scouts had been killed in battle and all that was left where the four stronger scouts.

 **《》《》《》《》》》》《》《》《《《**

 **Okay kitties I leave you here. To Ponder what will happen next.**

 **Laterz**


	3. Chapter 3: To be or not to be a Genin

_Thank you all for reading and enjoying Darkside of the Moon so far._

 _I do not own Sailor Moon nor Naruto._

 _I love Gamakichi and wish they had him around more in the anime. So, I figure I'll put him in at random times and places. Also I figured he would be great to use on the fan girls._

 _To answer the question on the Akatuski I have a few plans for them when they meet Usagi and Naruto. They maybe betray Pein and Tobi but that will come later on._

 _I'm playing Naruto off as his sweet clueless self in the beginning and yes Usagi seems a little mean. But, can you blame the girl? Really the only man (Jackass) she ever loved betrayed her and wants her dead. The girl is a little heart broken still._

 _Usagi wiping the floor with Sakura was my favorite part to write._

 **CHAPTER 3**

Naruto laid under the tree looking up at the sky. "Usagi do you think my parents would be proud of me?" He asked with a sigh.

Usagi looked at him and smiled. "Naruto. I know they are proud of you. Never doubt yourself. Anyways you have turned out better then duck butt over there." She nodded with her head as they looked at Sasuke give his fan girls dirty looks.

"Pops said your dad had his respect. He liked him better then Jiraiya. But, your dad never calls us to help him peep on woman in the bathhouse." Said Gamakichi.

Both Usagi and Naruto looked at the little toad. A small sweat dropped formed on the side of his head. "What it's true. Only time he doesn't peep is when your in there Usagi." Said Gamakichi.

They both busted out laughing as they saw Jiraiya walking up to them. He had no clue what was going on or what was so funny.

"What are you brats laughing about?" He questioned them.

"You Jiraiya-papa. It seems the toads don't like how you use them for peeping." Said Usagi as she grinned looking up at him.

"They don't seem to complain when I get them treats." He said as he looked annoyed at everyone.

"Umm…By the way Jiraiya-papa am I going to sign the toad contract?" Asked Usagi as she looked up at her adopted father with huge eyes.

Crossing his arms and shaking his head no. He let out a sigh. "No, Gamabunta summoned me the other day and it appears there is a summoning beast clan that has their eyes on you. Well there are two of them and they both agreed to allow you to summon them both. As well there is another summon beast clan interested in you as well Naruto. It is rare for one to hold more them one contract. But, it isn't unheard of it both summoning beast agree." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked up at the aged man and smiled. "Well I guess you can make it three then." He said with a shy laugh.

Both Jiraiya and Usagi looked at him.

"Whose the other?" Questioned Jiraiya.

Naruto just grinned and pointed to his stomach.

Jiraiya just paled looking at the boy before him. "That contract was believed to be lost or destroyed ages ago."

Shaking his head no. Naruto just smiled and spoke. "No, they just took it out of the human realm and have been keeping it safe til they found someone they believe that could handle it and count on. They had people in the past just try to kill them for their fur. Many of the foxes have rare colors and people wanted the fur to wear or make blankets from. Even the wolves had that issue til they made an example of the last one that tried killing them for their fur."

"That's just horrible people turn on their summoning partners." Said Usagi.

"Yeah, by the way pops said he is fine if you sign the fox contract. He has no issues with them. He just wanted to have a long talk with what's his face." Said Gamakichi.

They all knew the Kyūbi was pretty much the boss summons for the foxes. That is why many believe the contract to have been destroyed to protect the one who holds the fox within in them. Long ago a tell many don't remember the tailed beast once we're summoning beast. Til something happen and people began to trap them into human vessels to use as weapons. With that the summoning contracts to them had vanished many believe to be destroyed.

"So…whose the ones that are wanting me to sign their contracts?" Asked Usagi as she tilted her head to the side.

With a grin Jiraiya winked at her. "I'll tell you after you make Genin. The same goes for you to Naruto."

They both sighed. "Not fair." Whined Usagi. "Oh Jiraiya-papa. There is something really wrong and off with Mizuki-sensei. He keeps looking at me very creepy like. As duck butt keeps looking at me weird too." She pouted looking up at her papa.

"I saw how Mizuki was staring at you and it did leave me a little on edge. As for duck ass he is looking at you to make you his. Maybe as a wife or as a Mistress." Said Jiraiya as he looked at the girl.

"That is soo wrong on many levels." Said Naruto. "I'm so sorry Usagi."

"It's okay Naruto. I'll just have to find away his ass can't force me as his wife or mistress." Said Usagi as she looked away from the two and over where Sasuke was staring at her from. She made a face and stuck her tongue out at him.

Sasuke's eyes grew huge and he gave her a dirty look. _'I'll have to work on making her submissive to me.'_ He thought as he looked back at his annoying fan club. _'None of this poor examples of Kunoichi's would make a excellent match for me. Ino maybe for her clan holds some value. Hinata would work pretty well for her clan is as powerful as mine. She would be a good first or second wife.'_

Just them Hinata had a cold chill come over her and she felt sick. She pulled up and around her to see that Sasuke was looking at her weird. Her skin took a green tint to it and she looked away.

"Hinata-sama are you feeling okay?" Asked Ko.

She looked up at her guard. "Yes, Ko I'm fine. Just had a nauseating feeling come over me." She told him and oddly enough she didn't stutter when she said it. _'I must talk to father. If the feeling I have is right. Sasuke may come with Danzo with a marriage contract soon. That is the last thing I want.'_ Thought Hinata as she stood up and walked over Naruto and Usagi.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun and Usagi-chan." Said Hinata as she smiled at the pair.

They both looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey Hinata-chan." They said in unison.

"Hey what am I chopped liver?" Asked Gamakichi.

Hinata smiled at him. "Hello Gamakichi. I-I am sorry I didn't say H-Hello to you as well."

"Hey pale eyes. It's okay." Said Gamakichi as he smiled up at her.

"Hinata is something troubling you?" Asked Usagi. She had a feeling something was bugging the girl.

Slowly Hinata nodded her head. "Y-yes there i-is something bothering me." She sighed and sat down next to them. "I need to make sure after this exam Sasuke doesn't come to my father along with Danzo with a marriage contract. I believe you should be worried about that as well Usagi-chan. For Sasuke is under the CRA and is able to take as many wives as he wishes. Along with Mistresses." She told the other girl.

"Man, that isn't good. I wish there was away I could have you two and keep the tee from destroying your lives with his ugly duck ass." Said Naruto.

Just them Jiraiya just grinned looking at the boy. It made the other two girls just swear drop.

"Oh my boy there is. For you fall under the same act as that duck ass does." Said Jiraiya.

He looked up at his god father with wonder and millions of questions in his eyes. "What do you mean?" Was all he could say.

"After the exam I want all three of you to come with me to see the Hokage." Said Jiraiya. He looked at Hinata and smiled. "I know you like the boy here and when you will learn today will shock and maybe keep you safe and happy." He looked at Usagi. "The same goes for you my lovely daughter. I just hope you don't mind sharing."

Usagi looked at her papa with wide eyes. She knew Naruto's secret and because Naruto stating he wished to help both girls from being forced into marriage with Sasuke. _'Well Naruto might be pissed with me for keeping his parents secret. But, with the truth out maybe he will be treated better.'_ Thought Usagi.

' _I can't believe this. Jiraiya-sama is going to make up a marriage contract with Naruto and myself, along with Usagi.'_ Thought Hinata as she blushed.

Ko just watched and listen to what was being said. _'Would it be better if she married the demon child or go be miserable with the Last Uchida who doesn't seem to love anyone but himself.'_ Thought Ko.

Jiraiya looked at the Hyūga guard and grinned. "The lesser of two evil is always the better. For she would be mistreated with the Uchida and he would force her to hand over her control as clan Heiress to him. He only seeks power and would you want that hell for her and the others?" His question left the man quiet and still just standing there looking at everyone.

"No, Hinata-sama needs to know what happiness is. Rather then just being unhappy for the rest of her life." Said Ko.

"P-please don't tell father til all of this is handled." Said Hinata. "If you want you may tell father I sunk away from you when Jiraiya-sama was speaking with you about setting up a meeting with f-father." Said Hinata.

Ko just nodded his head.

Just then the bell rang and everyone walked back into the Academy and back to the classroom.

Jiraiya placed a hand on Ko's shoulder. "But, do tell Hiashi I want a meeting with him. As both their guardians I must handle this properly."

"Hai Jiraiya-sama. I will inform Hiashi-sama after the day has ended." Said Ko as he bowed to the Sannin.

Jiraiya vanished into the building after the kids and Ko took his place in the shadows watching after his young mistress.

Neko and the other female ANBU had heard what was said and giggled.

"Poor Naruto. He doesn't know what has hit him." Said Neko as she giggled looking at the others with her.

"Poor clue fool. But, he is cute." Said Dove.

In the classroom Iruka walked in front of everyone. He held a grin on his face. "You all did well on the written exam. The top four on the exam are: Sasuke, Usagi, Sakura, and Naruto."

Everyone in the room looked up at the dead last in shock.

"How did the dope do so well?" Demand Sasuke.

"It's called STUDYING TEME!" Shouted Naruto.

"Now, now that will be enough of that. I just felt it would be wise to share the top of the exam. For we all know you did well with kunai, shrinking and taijutsu. Now we will begin the final part of the exam. When I call your name please fallow me to the other room." Said Iruka.

Strangely Iruka called all the civilian born children first before calling any of the shinobi clan children. It appeared that only 9 of the 18 civilian kids had passed and surprisingly Sakura had passed. Naruto was classed with the clans children because of Jiraiya.

They finely got to Usagi's name. "Alright Usagi fallow me to the other room." Said Iruka.

"Hai Iruka-sensei." Said Usagi. She walked down to the door at the front of the class and vanished behind the door.

"Alright Naruto I want you to relax and if need be do the shadow clones I taught you the other day. It might be your best bet." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned. "I was planning to do that one." He said with a grin.

After awhile Usagi came back with her new for head protector The fabric was a crimson red. She grinned at Naruto, Jiraiya, and Gamakichi. "I pasted and Mizuki didn't like my using him as a substitute." She told them as she giggled.

Sasuke was called next and went down and vanished into the other room.

Hinata went over to Jiraiya. "Umm…Jiraiya-sama." She whispered to the older man.

He looked at her and smiled. "Ahh…Hinata-chan what can I do for you?" He asked the shy girl before him.

"May I asked you a question about what you spoke of earlier?" Questioned Hinata as she tilted her head up at him.

Jiraiya just nodded his head. This also drew both Usagi's and Naruto's attention to the two behind them.

"With what you have planned to protect Usagi and I for the last Uchida. Do you believe my father will go along with it?" Asked Hinata. The poor girl was turning 50 different shades of red at once.

Naruto's looked at both girls puzzled and at Jiraiya wanting to know why the girl was red and Usagi's cheeks had token on a pale rosy color.

"My dear girl. I know your father will for what he signed so many years ago. I have the other copy of it." Said Jiraiya. The creep had a small prevy grin on his face as he looked at Naruto. The poor boy was doomed and didn't know it.

Without Usagi's knowing it Jiraiya had drafted a marriage contract for her and Naruto after he saw how they both interacted with each other and could tell they liked each other. Even though Naruto was clueless to the girls feelings for him.

Just then Sasuke reappeared with a grin on his face. The jerk had passed his exam. "Hn, let's see you do any better dope." He told Naruto.

Naruto just grinned. "Oh I know I will do better then you teme. I have been training with Ero-Sennin and Usagi. With their help I'm a hell of a lot better then you."

"Naruto." Said Iruka-sensei.

Naruto stood up and left the three to talk and went down to where Iruka-sensei had vanished off to. Closing the door behind him he looked at the two older males and grinned. "I'm ready for this."

Smiling Iruka spoke. "Okay Naruto. You know what I want to see. So begin."

Naruto nodded and put his hands up in a cross sign and said. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Two clones appeared and the first one henge into Iruka, second one into Mizuki and Naruto into the Hokage.

"Very good Naruto. But, please tell me where did you learn to do the Shadow Clones?" Asked Iruka.

"Will the insane amount of chakra I have Ero-Sennin told me I would never be able to do a normal clone. But, I am able to do a mud clone and a water clone. Even the Hokage told me to use the Shadow Clones for my exam. Even though it is a A-rank Jonin level Jutsu I am able to handle it without wasting chakra." Explained Naruto.

"That does make since if you think about it." Said Iruka as he marked something on his paperwork. "Okay now a substation jutsu."

Naruto grinned and substituted himself and his Clones with Jiraiya, Usagi, and Hinata. All three looked at Iruka and Mizuki as they blinked their eyes.

"How the hell did I end up here?" Asked Jiraiya.

Just then Naruto came walking into the room. "How's that Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto. You passed." Said Iruka.

"Yay! I did it! BELIEVE IT!" Shouted Naruto as he hugged Usagi and then Hinata. The poor girl had passed out. Naruto looking shocked and scared looked at Jiraiya.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Let's go back and sit down." Said Jiraiya.

"Here you go Naruto." Said Iruka as he handed Naruto a burnt orange color cloth that was his forehead protector. Iruka just smiled.

"Cool!" Said Naruto as Usagi looked at the color and just sighed. It was a losing battle. But, it was okay. It wasn't like his whole outfit was that color anymore.

They went back and sat down as Naruto put on his protector and grinned and he dispelled his shadow clone.

Sasuke stood up and walked up to Usagi stopping her before returning to her set. "Usagi, I want to talk to you for a minute."

She glared at him. "What would the last and great Uchida want to talk to me about?" Asked Usagi as you could hear the Sarcasm lacing her words.

"I want to begin talks for a marriage contract." He said.

"Sorry, all those talks as handled by Jiraiya-papa and I believe he has already chosen my future husband and these isn't anything you can do about it." Said Usagi as she turned and walked away from him.

But, before she could get away from him. Sasuke grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. "I will get what I want one way or another." He spat as he spoke to her.

Just then massive KI was felt inside the classroom. Everyone was struggling to breath. It was rolling off of Jiraiya as he walked up to Usagi and Sasuke. "You will take your hands off of my daughter and step away from her. For the matter of you wishing to negotiate a marriage contract with me about her. I deny any talks of you ever marring her. I have already made out her contract out. She will marry one of my old students eldest and only child. Now go sit down you little shit." Said Jiraiya as he wrapped Usagi up in his arms and walked away with the girl.

Sasuke just glared at the two figures walking away from him. Part of him was shocked that he was told no and another part of him was pissed off. _'I will inform Danzo and the civilian council of this.'_ He thought as a smirk crossed his lips and his eyes laid on poor Hinata. _'You shall be mine as well.'_

Ino had gone with Iruka and appeared shortly with her protector.

Iruka stood before the class grinning. "I am proud to say the ones still here that you have passed and are Now Genin. Please do our village proud and work hard to become strong and powerful Shinobi. Please return tomorrow for team placement." With that said everyone began leaving the classroom.

Naruto, Usagi, Hinata, and Jiraiya walked out of the building heading for the tower as two civilian mothers saw that Naruto had became a ninja.

"How in hell did that demon child become a ninja and not my child. Shrieked the woman with black hair as the woman with brown hair stood next to hear glaring daggers at the poor boy.

"Easy. I trained him and with his hard work he passed." Said Jiraiya.

Both women paled as they finely noticed who was standing with the boy. As well as when Neko and Dove appeared next to them. "Lady you get an evening with Ibki. He has been feeling lonely lately. He hasn't had many dinner guests." Neko grinned behind her mask as Dove took the woman and they vanished in a poof of smoke. The other woman kept quiet. She didn't want to share the same fate as her friend.

"I'm glade to see you passed Naruto. Do us all proud." She told him as she ruffed his hair and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"I will Neko-chan." Said Naruto to Neko as she vanished.

"I really need to learn that." Said Naruto as he looked up at Jiraiya.

"Kid after tonight you will be learning something different then that." Said Jiraiya.

The small group walked to the tower to speak with the Hokage. After today the Shinobi world was going to be rocked and many lives changed.

《《《《《《《《《》》》》》》》》》

 _I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Next chapter will be team placements and Naruto learning he will have two brides in the future. But, the question is will Usagi and Hinata be find with this?_

 _Also I wasn't planning a harem, it just happen. So, I figure what the hell and just go with it. There might be others or it might just stay with these two._

 _Please review and like._

 _All your positive words keep me wanting to write me. Thank you._


	4. Chapter 4

_THANK you all for the reviews likes and fallows. I don't have much to say this time around so. Please enjoy._

 _As always I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto._

 **Chapter 4**

 _A prince for the two crown princesses of Konoha_

 _Once a Princess fought to be her own knight in shining armor. Once a knight became a Damsel in Distress to be saved by the Princess._

 _-By Me._

Hinata and Usagi talked among each other as they walked to the tower. As Jiraiya grinned and looked at his godson.

"Hinata be honest with me. How do you feel about this?" Asked Usagi as she smiled softly at Hinata.

Hinata softly blushed as she looked up at Usagi. Her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I-I'm a little scared. I-I'm a-f-fraid my father will be angry with me. But, I don't want to be enslaved by that U-Uchiha." She told Usagi.

Usagi wrapped her arm around her and held her close. "Please don't worry Hinata. I have a feeling everything will be alright." She told the worried and frighten girl.

"Well, Naruto my boy. After what you learn today. Your life is going to change forever. But, please don't be upset with sensei. He had his reason." Said Jiraiya as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto looking up at Jiraiya. He had a worried look in his eyes as he did his best to smile. "But, Ero-Sennin why would I be mad with Jiji? He has always been good to me and has done his best to take care of me while I was going up." Said Naruto as he looked ahead of him and saw the girls. "I'm just worried Hinata's father will be angry with her and disown her for even thinking about marring me."

Jiraiya placed a hand on the blondes shoulder. "Don't worry about it kid. Also, stop calling me that." Said Jiraiya as he just smiled. "Her father can't be mad at her or even you. For something he agreed to in the past." Said the older man as he grinned.

' _Ha! This is going to rock Hiashi's world.'_ Thought Jiraiya.

In no time the small group had made it to the Hokage's Tower and who would have known it that "Fate" would have Hiashi Hyūga standing in front of the building. Hinata gave Usagi a worried sideways glance.

Hiashi turned and faced the group. "It is about time you four have arrived. I do have other important manners to tend to besides waiting out here." Said Hiashi as he fixed his eyes on Naruto. He gave the boy a hard glare. _'Let's see if he can really step up to his duties.'_ Thought Hiashi as he walked up the steps to the door.

They fallowed the head of the Hyūga Clan into the building and to the Hokage's Office. His secretary a older woman in her late 40's to early 50's sat at her desk looking over some documents and appointments that she would need to address the Hokage's about. Her black hair was held up in a messy bun as she looked up to see Hiashi standing before her.

"Hiashi-sama, is there something I could help you with." Asked the woman. Her smile turn to a frown when she saw Naruto was behind the Councilmen and Clan head. Her brown eyes harden with hatred.

"Yes, there is. I wish to speak to the Hokage's about the betrothal contract between my eldest daughter Hinata Hyūga and Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki." Said Hiashi as he voice held a certain power to it.

The woman looked up at the man as if he had gone mad for adding the late 4th Hokage's last name to the demon child. "What ar….

Before she could finish her sentence the door to the office had open and the Hokage's stepped forth. He had given the woman a look that dared her to finish her sentence. "Hiashi-san it is good to see you." Said the elderly Hokage. "Please come in and have a seat. I see it is finally time to handle old business." He said with a smile.

Naruto looked at the old man with confusion and curiosity. _'What in Kami's green earth is going on?'_ Thought the blonde boy.

As they entered the office they saw a blonde woman sitting before the desk with her back turn to them. "So, Jiraiya you really think you were going to set up our daughters marriage without me around to over see everything." Said the woman as she turned around in her seat.

"Tsunade-mama!" Shouted Usagi. She last saw her adopted mother one month before Kushina was to give birth. Tsunade had been called out of the village by the Fire Lord and had been stuck dealing with the man for the past few years. But, after she learned her daughter was in a coma and the other she thought as a daughter had died giving birth and child lost to the Kyūbi. Tsunade had fallen into a deep depression til a couple of years ago when her husband had finely found her and told her the truth. Naruto still lived and he had been doing his best to care for the boy while handing his spy network and missions.

"How in the hell did you find out what I was up to?" Asked Jiraiya as he looked at his wife with annoyance.

She grinned as she turned to look at him. "A silver hair angel graced my dreams and told me what was going to happen to my daughter if I didn't return and save her from the damn last Uchida and your foolishness." She told him with a cocky smile crossed her lips.

Sarutobi sighed as he looked at all gathered in his office. "I guess it is time to allow Naruto to know his heritage." Said the aged leader as he looked at all in the office.

"It would be for the best to keep my daughter protected. I do not wish to have an Uchida taint the Hyūga bloodline." Said Hiashi as Hinata looked up at her father.

"Umm…F-father what is going on?" Asked Hinata as she looked to him and the others in the room.

At this time Usagi spoke to the girl. "Before you and Naruto were born both your parents had entered an agreement for this first born to be married. This came about after both mothers found out one carried a girl and the other a boy." She told the girl as Usagi turned and grinned at Naruto. "Just be glade Sasuke wasn't born a girl Naruto because you almost had to marry an Uchida." Laughed Usagi at the look on Naruto's face.

The poor boy next to her turned a slit green color and looked about to lose his lunch. "Usagi why are you so curl to me?" Cried Naruto as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Jiraiya placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it. "I'm afraid boy your just going to have to get used to her cruelty. For you are contracted to Marry her." Said the old Toad sage.

Gamakichi fell over in Usagi hands laughing. "I'm sorry kid." Laughed the little toad.

"What was that Kichi?" Asked Usagi in a bitter sweet tone.

The little toad looked up as his orange skin paled and his mouth dried. "I am you're a strong mate Usagi-chan and my momma would be proud to see you keep Naruto in line. We toads look for very strong willed mates." Said Gamakichi hoping this would save him from her wrath.

Usagi smiled down at him, his color returned a little. "Don't worry Kichi. It was your momma that told me long ago how to keep a mate in line as well as how to keep Jiraiya-papa in line after summoning her for one of his research missions on at the ladies bathhouse." Said Usagi as she looked over at her papa as he paled at the memory of Gamalita beating him to an inch of his life and dumping him on Tsunade who healed him and gave him a taste of her own wrath.

"Since then if I summon Gamalita I must have her favorite treats and only summon her for battle or tea." Said Jiraiya as he shutter at the thought.

"Yeah, mom said she would like you to do a tea ceremony here soon. She has many things she wishes to speak to you about." Said Gamakichi as he smiled at Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at everyone and back at the 3rd. He himself had wanted to asked many questions but couldn't figure out how to voice them. But after awhile and everyone laughing at Jiraiya's expanse the boy had found his voice.

"WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON AND WHY DOES EVERYONE HERE KNOW THE TRUTH OF WHO MAY PARENTS ARE?" Shouted Naruto.

From within his mind scape came a voice. _**"You fool they believe you too weak to protect yourself from their enemies"**_ Growled the voice from within his head.

A deadpan expression crossed his face as he turned to Sarutobi. "Really Old man you still see me as that weak 6 year old that almost got killed by that Kumo ninja that tried kidnapping Hinata?" Question Naruto as he turned to the two Sannin. "You two how could you keep something so important to me? Why doesn't anyone believe I could handle know who my parents are?" He questioned as he looked around the room.

A sympathetic look was in Hinata's eyes as she looked at her crush. Usagi just had a sad smile as she looked at him.

With a sigh Tsunade looked at her old sensei and husband. "The kid has proven at a young age he could protect himself. Hell from the Kumo nin and the assholes that hunted him down on his birthday. Naruto has always had a strong will to over come everything." She told the others.

"My dear boy I guess it is time to tell you. Your mother was the Princess of the Uzumaki Clan. She was the last daughter of the main clan. There are still Uzumaki's out in the world but they scattered to the wind once Uzu fell and they heard of the death Kushina they went into deep hiding. Maybe they will hear her son is still alive then maybe come out of hiding." Said the Hokage.

"Okay….But, whose my father?" Asked Naruto as everyone kept quiet and looked at the aged leader.

"Your father was Minato Namikaze, best known as the Yondiame Hokage." Said Sarutobi.

Naruto looked at the old man and the others in the room. They all just nodded their heads. Hinata looked in shock as everyone as Naruto just stood there in silence.

 **Meanwhile in Tokyo**

"We have to do everything we can to save the others. But, so far all attempts to rescue the girls has gone bad." Said Luna as she looked at the white cat across her.

"I know Luna and Queen Nehelenia has sent as much help as she is able to. She has promised to let us know how Usagi is as well. But, still no word." Said Artemis as his head hung low.

The two cats sat in an empty bedroom that once belong to Usagi. They go there from time to time with the outer scouts to check up on her family. Luna had spent a month locked up in Usagi's room crying. She had grown so close to the girl and not being able to go with her broke her heart. It was her job to ensure her safety and she had failed horribly never seeing the truth before her. That an the Prince of Earth was long gone and replaced with that wicked thing.

Just then the bedroom door open and a woman with long midnight blue hair appeared. "Luna please stop beating yourself up over this. Usagi is a strong girl and will return to us even stronger." Said Usagi's mother as she had a kind but sad smile on her face.

"I know I just can't help it." Said Luna as she looked out the window.

Sailor Pluto stood on top of Tokyo tower over looking the city. _'Princess we need you.'_ She thought to herself.

"There has been reports of a woman that looks like Sailor Mars attacking target areas. But, her outfit is different. It is red maxi dress with quarter sleeves with purple gloves with a purple bow on front and back as well as red heel boots." Said Sailor Saturn.

"If it is Mars then they turned her. I remember once Sailor Mercury telling me that Mars was in love with the Prince. She stepped back when she learnt that he was destine to be with the Princess as well as when they found out about Chibi-Usa was their daughter. It broke Mars even more." Said Sailor Neptune.

"If she is brainwashed I'll understand. But, if she went on her own. I will never forgive her. She should never allow lust blind her of her duties. Usagi comes first not some damn man. I don't give a damn he is a Prince. He isn't nothing to us, we are to protect our Princess before any other. Along the way she has lost her path in life." Sailor Uranus.

The other three other women turn to the short hair blonde. They had the same thoughts, they just hope that those fears are never proven to be true.

 **Elsewhere deep underground Tokyo**

"My Princess Mars, please come stand next to me." Came a male voice from the stone shadows.

"Yes, My Lord." Said Mars as she walked down the shadowy hallway to a dimly light room.

"My beautiful Mars. I am pleased you came to me on your own will. But, how is it going on turning the other Scouts?" Asked the man.

Mars looked away. "It isn't going so well My Lord. They are strong will and refuse to betray their Princess. They rarely speak to me when I go and try to persuade them to join you." She told the man sitting in the shadows.

"Very well then. I shall work on brainwashing them." Said the man.

' _Please girls just join him. It will be for your own good and safety.'_ Thought Mars as she bowed to the man. "My Lord I shall return to my duties." She told him.

"Very well my dear Princess." Said the man.

In a cell sat three women their outfits covered in dirt, rips, and blood. They sat against the wall. "I can't believe she did this. How, how can she. After everything we all been though?" Cried Jupiter.

"I, I don't know to be honest." Said Sailor Mercury.

"I don't care she has betrayed us and our Princess. She is no longer our comrade. She is nothing to us anymore." Said Venus. "At this moment I am temporary leader and we must do all we can to get away next time they come for us." She told the others.

 **Back in Konoha**

"YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT MY FATHER WAS THE YAMODIMA HOKAGE?!" Yelled Naruto. Everyone in the room winches as they covered their ears from his yelling.

" **HAHA! I've been waiting for this day to come."** Said the 9 tails in his mind.

' _SHUT UP!'_ Shouted Naruto in his head.

"Naruto I'm sorry we have kept this from you. But, we did what we thought was best for you. Never did we want to make you feel betrayed or hurt in any way." Said Tsunade.

Naruto shook his head and smile softly as he looked at her. "It's okay Baa-chan. I do understand... But, what else have you all hid from me? Before anyone says anything I know about my prisoner Jiji and I told Ero-Sennin when he and I met that night when I fought the Kumo nin." He told them.

Everyone glared at Jiraiya for never telling anyone. Jiraiya on his part just smiled. "What I forgot, Naruto keeps me pretty busy when I'm here." He told everyone.

"Naruto I am sure there will be more things coming to light here soon. But, I told you all I can think of at this moment. I have your parents wills, scrolls and brothel contracts for both Hinata Hyūga and Usagi Tsukino-Senju." Said the old Hokage.

Naruto looked at both girls and at everyone else in the room. "But, is it alright for me to put them both though this. Forcing them to marry me?" He asked.

"Naruto your not forcing anyone here into something they don't want. As well you are protecting us from an abusive marriage with that Uchida." Said Usagi as she walked over to him and hugged him placing her head on his shoulder.

"Naruto she is right. As well you fall under the CRA. It had been in acted once the Uchida turned 15. For next year you are able to marry and that little bastard wants to bring his clan back very quickly." Said The Hokage.

Naruto slowly began to sink down to the floor just looking around him.

" **Kit you know you can do this. As well I will tell you something. Marry the blonde one first. She holds a special power that you will help her draw on when the time comes. For her life will be in danger. When I am not sure. But, you two have been destiny for each other for the very beginning."** Said Kurama.

Naruto's eyes widen as he locked eyes with Usagi. _'She is the girl from my dreams isn't she? The one sent from the moon to save me from loneliness?'_ He asked mentally to the fox.

" **Kit there is more to those dreams then just her saving you. You are to save her and bring two worlds to peace."** Said Kurama.

' _WHAT?! How in the he'll could I do something like that?'_ He said as he took a deep breath and barrier his head into his hands. Finely he looked up at everyone.

"My 16th birthday is 5 months from now. One that day I wish to marry Usagi. After that in December after Hinata's 16th birthday we shall marry." Said Naruto.

Everyone in the room grew silent and looked at the boy with shock written across their faces.

Usagi stood there in total shock. She couldn't believe what Naruto just said. _'He wants to marry me first? Why me first?'_ She thought.

Naruto saw her expression and smiled. "Usagi your turning 16 first out of us three." He told her with a soft smile.

Tsunade stood up and walked over to her daughter and hugged her. "Sweetie we have a lot of planning to do for the next 5 months." She told her daughter as she turned to Hinata who was standing there in complete shock. "My dear girl you as well we have 7 months to plan your wedding as well." She told the other girl.

Hinata snapped out of her shock and looked at the older woman and Usagi. "Y-yes I guess we do." She said in a quiet voice.

Naruto slowly began to stand up from the floor looking at everyone and slowly made his way to the old man's desk. There on his desk was 10 scrolls with two files next to them. "So, old man this here before me is my parents wills?" He questioned.

The Hokage looked at everything on his desk and back at his grandson. "Yes, everything these is what they left you and those files hold their wills as well as their bank accounts and deeds to the houses they own in the village." Said the old man.

"Houses?" Questioned Naruto as he looked up. A grin crossed Sarutobi's lips. As he nodded his head. "Yes, houses. You have a large clan house on the edge of town. It is larger then the Uchida district. So, I believe it will work well for you and your future wives." He told the young boy.

Everyone just looked at the Hokage with shock. They knew of the part of town he was talking about and though the years people had asked about it. But, no one was ever given a straight answer on who it belong to. Just that it was for a future clan heir.

"Naruto after today I will inform all the Clan Counsel and Civilian Counsel of your status as the Uzumaki-Namikaze heir. With me informing them this the village will find out." Said Sarutobi.

"So could I have the keys to the place then?" Asked Naruto.

"I'm afraid not. You will get the house on your wedding day." Said the Hokage as he shock his head.

Naruto gathered up all the scrolls and files. "Well then I'll be taking all of these." He smiled at everyone and the scrolls in different spots of his jacket and pants.

"Well then. This matter with my daughter is settled. So if Danzo comes to you about her for the Uchida please inform him that she is spoken for." Said Hiashi Hyūga as he stood and walked out of the office. He now had to inform the Elders of his daughters marriage arrangement.

He had left his daughter behind so she could get to know her future husband better. Hinata stood there not knowing what to do next. Naruto walked up to the shy girl and smiled. "Would you like to have dinner with us?" He asked her.

"Y-yes I would like that." Said Hinata as she smiled softly.

"We're having Tacos." Said Gamakichi.

Everyone just broke out laughing as they left the office and the Old Hokage sat back down. Sighed as he looked out the window. "This village will not know what going to hit them." He did to himself.

The group walked to Naruto's and Usagi's house. "Man I can't believe we are getting a clan house in the coming months. Also I'm glade I know who my parents are. I just hope I can live up to their expectation of me." Said Naruto as he looked down at the ground.

"Oh Naruto-kun. I-I know your parents are very proud of who you are." Said Hinata as she blushed looking at him.

"Yeah, Naruto your parents are proud of you. You are brave, caring, and strong. You understand where true straight comes from." Said Usagi as she smiled at him.

"Brat, never worry about what they thing. Just know they loved you with all their hearts and just wanted the best for you. Like any parent would." Said Tsunade. She had a soft smile cross her lips as she looked at the young man before her. _'Kushina your son has done both you and Minato proud. Only great things wait him.'_ She thought to herself.

Jiraiya didn't say anything he just nodded his head to what the others had told his godson. He in the other hand was lost in his own thoughts. _'This kid is going to be a gold mine for me. I have to start a new book. What do I call it?'_ Was all that was going thought his head. He did well with the other book he wrote that was based off of Sailor Moon. Hell he even wrote a kids/teens book off of it. On the stories she told him of her battles with the Dark Kingdom, the aliens Alan and Ann, and meeting her so-called future daughter and the family of the Dark Moon, the Dead circus, the death busters, and even the starlight's along with Galactic. With the money he made from her tales he set up a bank account for her. So after she woke up she wouldn't worry about money or anything. He never did like the idea of her selling the jewels she brought with her. He wanted her to keep it to pass down to her own children.

But, Jiraiya was brought out of his thoughts as they got to the little house and Usagi asked him a question. He blinked and looked at the blonde hair girl before him.

"Huh?" Was all Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya-papa I was asking if your staying for dinner or not." Said Usagi.

"Oh. Yeah I would like that." Said Jiraiya with a small chuckle and scratching the side of his nose and he looked at everyone.

Dinner went well Gamakichi didn't want to return home. He was looking all the snacks and treats Usagi was giving him and he really loved her cooking. But, he last after awhile. Having the feeling if he didn't his father would be coming and the last thing he needed was Usagi mad at him for his dad bring down the house on everyone.

"Good night everyone. Usagi have Naruto call me the next time you make tacos. I'm going to have to show mama how to make them." Said Gamakichi as he went up in smoke.

"Sure I promise." Said Usagi before he left. "We should walk Hinata home before it's too late. Anyways we have team placement tomorrow and I'm a little nervous by it." She told everyone.

"S-so am I. I just hope I'm not suck with Sasuke." Said Hinata as she went to stand.

"Just remember Hinata-chan I'll kick his ads if he lays a finger on you. I don't care he is worshipped by those fools on the civilian counsel." Said Naruto as he gave her a foxy grin and went to stand beside her. Usagi came up to them and they left the house to make sure Hinata go home safely.

"They are growing up so quickly. But, I'm still shocked Usagi never aged while she was in her coma. But, it must be that Lunar bloodline of hers. She did say when she went to the future she looked to be 22 and over a 1000 plus years had passed before she had awaken the world and Crystal Tokyo came to be." Said Jiraiya.

"I know. But, she is a medical marvel. I have don't so many test on her blood and it is amazing things I find everyone time. It appears she is slowly begin to from a bloodline almost like Kushina's chains and something else. But for now we have to wait and see if it happens." Said Tsunade as she looked to her husband.

Jiraiya smiled and shook his head. "Tomorrow is going to be a fun day for the kids." He told Tsunade.

 **~~~~~~\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Okay kitties we will leave it there and the next chapter will be team placement and trouble to come**


	5. Chapter 5: Friend or Foe

_**I know I'm a little slow on updating and I'm sorry about that. I have been having writers blocks with random stories that I am writing. Or I get busy and forget to write another chapter. I'm here to tell you sorry about that. Thank you for fallow in and review my stories.**_

 **Chapter 5**

 **Friend or Foe**

The next morning Usagi woke up a little earlier then normal. Her clock only read 7:30am and wasn't to go off for about another hour and half. For she wanted to sleep in a little this morning. They didn't have to be at the Academy until 10:30, so she wanted to be a little lazy and sleep in. But with a heavy sigh she got up and walked out into the kitchen wearing one of Naruto's orange shirts as a night gown. There in the kitchen sitting at the kitchen table was Naruto.

"Morning Naruto." Said Usagi as she yawn and stretched out her arms above her head. Raising the shirt just a little above her butt.

Naruto had turned around and saw this and with a small blush he turned back around. "Morning Usagi-chan." He said.

She smiled down at him and playful ruffed his hair. He quickly battled her hand away. "Awww Usagi-chan your going mess up my hair and I don't want to brush it." Whined Naruto as he pouted at her.

"Hahah….Naruto your so cute when you pout." Giggled Usagi as she sat down at the kitchen table. "So, what's up? Why are you up so early?" She asked him as she rested her chin on her hands.

He smiled at her but the look in his eyes looked far away. As if he was lost in thought or something. "I had a weird dream last night." He told her as he looked down at the table.

Thus making Usagi raise an eyebrow at him. "Okay, what was your dream about?" She asked. _'Was it something so bad?'_ She thought.

He looked back up at her. His blue eyes meeting hers. "It was strange. A girl standing up on top of the Hokage mountain, she had long white hair. Her hair was fix like yours, well in fact she kind of looked like you. But, she had on a light silver blue dress and next to her stood a little girl with blonde and silver hair, with silver blue eyes. She also had on a dress matching yours. She told me I need to save them. Then a mist formed around them the Kyūbi appeared and told me death is coming and to be ready." He told her.

"Hmmm…sounds like the dreams I had before I went to crystal Tokyo and before I awoke as the Moon Princess." Said Usagi. She looked at him with a sad look. "It appears mother is sending you visions of the future I guess. But, I don't know what the fox has to do with the message though." She told him.

Naruto sat there for awhile before saying anything. He looked up at her and tilted his head to the side. "Why would she? It's not like we can't handle what comes our way. But, with you here doesn't it change the future in your world?" He asked her.

She blinked and just stared at him in silence for a few minutes. "Yeah, it does. But, does it really matter though? My family isn't truly from that world. We are from here and it is time to set things right and fix all the messes we made by running away." She told him. Naruto reached his hand across the table and took her hand. "Then I'll stand by your side and help you fix everything." He told her as a truly happy smile graced his lips. "Usagi I really do care for you and I'll never turn my back on you. They would have to drag me to hell kicking and screaming for that to happen and even then I'll find my way back to you." He told her.

Usagi softly blushed as she looked into his eyes. A single tear ran down her cheek. Before she even knew what she had done. Usagi had stood up and lean across the table and kissed Naruto softly on the lips. At first he was in shock his eyes had widen but he slowly closed them and leaned into the kiss. He had deepen the kiss, making Usagi gasp a little. She had never been kissed like this. It gave her butterflies in her stomach and her blush had deepen.

Just then they heard a cough. They fell apart from each other and fell into their seats and turned and looked at who stood in the doorway. Jiraiya stood there grinning as Tsunade stood next to him with a smirk. "Awww…how sweet their first kiss." Said Jiraiya.

Naruto glared at him. "Jerk always showing up when he isn't wanted." Grumbled Naruto as he turned away blushing. He slowly stood up and walked back to his bedroom. Leaving Usagi to handle to old prevy man and Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to Jiraiya and pushed him towards Naruto's room. "Go and talk to him. While I have a nice chat with our daughter." She told him.

 **Meeting with the Hokage and future Sensei's**

Across the village in the Hokage Tower stood 9 Jonin before the aged Hokage. "I have called you hear this morning to go over which Genin will be placed on your teams. But, know this, one team will have an extra member. For we have an odd number of Genin this time around and there is no open spots with other teams at the moment." Said The Hokage.

Each Jonin looked at each other. No one wanted to have to deal with three Genin let alone four of them. With a sigh Kakashi spoke up. "Who will be getting the four Genin team?"

The Hokage took a long drag from his pipe before he said a word. "I am glade you have asked Kakashi." Said the age leader as a shiver ran down Kakashi's spine. "You have been the lucky one to have the four man team."

Kakashi stood there for a moment just gaping like a koi fish. "But, Lord Hokage. I am already taking on the Uchida and Naruto. Who will be my other two members?" He asked.

Hokage grin. "You will have Sakura Haruno and Usagi Tsukino the daughter of Jiraiya and Tsunade." He told the cyclops ninja. Kakashi just stood there, he couldn't believe his ears. He was going to be the sensei of the strange girl that was living with his old sensei so long ago. But, Kakashi was told never to revile the girls secret for it would make trouble and she would be a target for Orochimaru.

"But, Lord Hokage why me?" Asked Kakashi finely getting over his shock. "She is pretty good at Genjutsu why no allow her to be on Kurenai's team?" He asked one final time.

The Hokage looked at him with amusement in his eyes. "I'm afraid not Kakashi. Usagi is better suited for your training style. As well her and Naruto have larger then normal chakra reserves and high stamina with that they would benefit form training from you. Before you say anything I will not place her with Guy." Said the aged Leader.

Everyone took their team rosters and left to look them over and see how they would plan their final test and training program. Kakashi still stood in the Hokage office. "Sir, is the reason I got her on my team is it due to the past?" He questioned. Sarutobi took a poof of his pipe and slowly let the smoke out. "It is partly the reason. But, also the girl is able to use all the elements and how you have been able to do the same. She is best suited for you. If you want I can place Sakura on another team." He told Kakashi.

"No, sir it will be fine. Maybe she can push Sakura to train harder and not just fangirl." Said Kakashi as he hung his head in defeat.

"I sure hope so. Usagi did beat Sakura yesterday in their taijutsu finals with just a single move but she also made sport of the match against the girl." Said the Hokage with a smile.

This news made Kakashi look up and go wide eyed. "She isn't a fangirl? But a real fighter?" He asked with shock. All the Hokage did was nod his head to the question. This made Kakashi a little happier as he left the tower.

' _Maybe I should have told him that Naruto and Usagi are engaged and Sasuke going to have a shitfit over the news.'_ Thought Sarutobi. _'Nah, serves him right to deal with that drama.'_ He thought with a devilish grin. Just then his wife walked into his office. "Dear, your nor stirring up trouble are you?" She asked him with a smirk. "My love the only trouble I have stirred up is just for Kakashi and I do say so myself he earned it." He told his wife as he stood and walked up to her hugging her and giving her a sweet kiss. "By the way dear I am your new secretary. For I fired that devilish woman. She was talking ill of Naruto and I gave her a visit to Ibki. So, I guess you'll be seeing me more here at work til we get you a new one." She told him. "My love I would rather see you here and at home then that wicked woman." He told her.

 **Streets of Konoha**

Naruto and Usagi ran for their dear lives from the two Sannin that they left at home.

"Usagi, never, never again do I want to have **'The Talk'** with prevy sage." Whined Naruto as tears stained his cheeks.

"Fine I'll have **'That Talk'** with him and you can have **'The Talk'** with Tsunade-mama." Said Usagi as she had her own tears roll down her cheeks. "I think I'm scared for life." She told Naruto.

They both looked at each other and began laughing. Naruto pulled out the 1st platinum edition copy of Icha-Icha paradise and showed it to Usagi. "Yeah, he gave me this and told me to read it. It should help me understand better." He told Usagi. Usagi looked at the book and giggled. She also pulled out a copy of the same book edition. "It appears Tsunade-mama had the same idea as Jiraiya-papa. They both laughed harder as they walked into the Academy and took their seats.

"So, Usagi are you going to read the book?" Asked Naruto. He looked at her a little nervous.

Usagi smiled at him. "Maybe. Why are you going to read yours?" She asked him back.

He blushed looking down at the little orange book in his hands. "Maybe. Maybe we can read them together?" He asked looking up at her with his cheeks a light pink shade. As he made eye contact with Usagi she began to blush softly as well. "Maybe we can." She told him.

Just then Hinata walked into the classroom and sat down on the other side of Naruto. It appeared she had been blushing. They both look at the shy girl and back at each other and with a silent conversation Usagi spoke up. "Umm…Hinata are you okay?" She asked the shy girl.

Hinata looked up at the two next to her and she slowly shook her head. "I-I…..had **'The Talk'** this morning with my father and then he gave me a copy of Icha-Icha paradise to read. He told me it would help me understand." She told the two blondes.

Both Usagi and Naruto looked at each other and broke out laughing. To the point Naruto fell out of his seat to the ground. "Don't…..Don't feel…..tooo….bad." Said Naruto between breathers.

"Yeah, we go the same talk as well and the same books just not that long ago." Said Usagi holding up her book and wiping away a few tears.

Hinata sat there very quiet for several seconds. She slowly blinked and looked at the two blondes and began laughing herself. "Your…Your….telll…..ing…meee…it…happ…en….to….you…..as….w… ….." Said Hinata between laughs. This now had the others in the classroom looking at the trio as if they all had grown second heads.

This drew Kiba to the group as he slowly walked over to them. "What is going on with you three this morning?" He asked.

Naruto slowly got back up and into his chair as he looked up at Kiba. "We got **'The Talk'** and it's funny as how our parents/godparents explained it to each of us and what they gave us as well." He said told Kiba.

He looked between the three. "What did they give you?" He asked a little unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

Naruto grinned and held up the little orange book and began laughing all over again.

Kiba gave them a blank stare and just laughed. "You made it seem like they called my mother over and had her give you three **'The Talk'** that there is scaring and if you don't believe me. Come over sometime and I'll tell her you want **'The Talk'**." Kiba told them as they paled.

"No, that's alright Kiba. I've heard stories of how your mom does it. Maybe I can send Jiraiya-papa over for it. Maybe then I'll go just to watch his reaction." Said Usage as Naruto next to her nodded his head.

Kiba just grinned at them. "Have him come over this weekend. Mom should be free and she will love to help explain how to give the talk to two teenagers." He told them.

Just then a wicked smirk crossed Naruto's lips. "You got it. It will be payback for dragging to that hot spring in The Land Of Rice a couple weeks ago." He told him as his blonde spikes took the shape of little horns.

Just then the door slid open and out came Iruka-sensei. He looked tried and a little annoyed. Fallow in behind him was Jiraiya. "Come on tell me what teams my two kids are on?" Asked the Sannin. Iruka looked at him once more before turning to the class. "Like I said for the millionth time. NO!" Shouted Iruka.

Jiraiya crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled to himself as he turned to the class. He grinned when he was Naruto and Usagi. The two blondes grinned as they looked at Jiraiya. "Make sure you tell your mom we are sending him over Friday evening. Naruto and I will be tagging along. But, we'll come and visit with you and Hana as he gets the talk. He does really need it for all **'The Research'** , he does." Said Usagi as she waved for her papa to come and join them.

Kiba nodded his head as he grinned watching the aged man walking up to them. "Jiraiya-sama my mother has told me to have you come over Friday even if you need any pointers on giving these two **'The Talk'**. The feral boy told Jiraiya.

"That will be nice. I could use a few more pointers and I know a lot if things have changed from my time as a young man. Even though it hasn't been that long ago." Said Jiraiya as he smirked and puffed out his chest. This made all four teens sweat drop at his antics. "Yeah come about 5. She'll be waiting." Said Kiba as he walked back to his desk and sat down.

Iruka smiled at all his students that passed. "I want to tell each and everyone of you that I am very proud of your progress and becoming Ninja. But, please understand this. The life of a ninja isn't about Fame and Glory. It's about protecting what is dear to you and protecting your village. I know you all grew up hearing stories about famous ninjas. But, do you truly know what made them so famous?" He asked as he paused and looked at each and everyone one of his students. "They became famous because they fought to protect our village during the great wars. If they had allow fear to over come them. I'm sure we wouldn't be here today. With their blood, sweat, and tears they protected us all." Finished Iruka. All of his ex-students sat in silence taking in what they had just been told.

Jiraiya smiled. _'I hope they take to heart what they heard here today.'_ He thought to himself as he looked at his three new charges.

"Okay now with team placements." Began Iruka as Naruto looked up at Jiraiya. "You have told me this so many times. To become ninja one must have someone precious to protect and only then we will know true power." Said Naruto as both Hinata and Usage looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now Team 7 will be; Naruto Uzumaki, Usage Tsukino, Sasuke Uchida, and finally Sakura Haruno. Your Jonin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." Said Iruka. This made Sakura cheer and Naruto and Usagi groan and cry anime tears. Sasuke just smirked thinking this would give him a chance to make Usagi his.

"Alright settle down. Now Team 8; Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka + Akamaru. Your Jonin sensei will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Said Iruka as he smiled. Hinata sighed but smiled. Both Kiba and Shine have always been nice to her.

"Team 9 is still in rotation so Team 10; Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi. Your Jonin sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Now they will be here in one hour so please take this time for a lunch break and return after you hear the bell." Said Iruka as he turned and left the classroom. All eyes laid on Team 7. Mainly Naruto and Usagi.

"Come on you three. I'll take you for lunch." Said Jiraiya. He could feel how Naruto and Usagi we're feeling uneasy about their two new teammates. They slowly stood up and fallowed Jiraiya out of the classroom.

 **Oooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxxxxxxxxooxx**

 _ **Okay kitties I leave you there to wonder what Jiraiya has planned and how will our two hero's deal with two jackasses?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter. Don't have much to say so I guess on with the show.**_

 _ **I will never own Sailor Moon nor Naruto. But, a girl can dream.**_

 _ **I wanted a little fluffy part for them. They are the main couple. I think they are both really cute together.**_

 **Chapter 6**

 **What Nightmares Are Made Of**

The three Genin fallowed behind Jiraiya as they pasted several villagers. A few giving Naruto dirty looks and looking at the two girls on either side of him with sad eyes. But, Usagi just glared right back at them. She didn't care for how they saw or treated Naruto and she made it known several times by yelling at a store owner or a random villager. So, many knew not to say a word about him to her.

"Okay, brats we're going to go have some BBQ, unless your want to have to lunch boxes Tsunade made?" Asked Jiraiya as he looked all three of them.

Usagi cocked her head to the side and looked at her papa for several seconds. "What did she make?" She asked him. This made the other two look up at him. Jiraiya stopped in his tracks and took a thinking pose. "She made Taco salad. She saw you had a lot of extra meat and stuff and reheated everything and also made some sweet rice balls." He told the trio.

"Cool tacos!" Naruto cheered. Making everyone laugh at him.

"So are you liking Tacos more then your Ramen?" Questioned Usagi with a evil grin. Naruto blinked and looked at her for just a moment.

Across the village an icy cold shiver ran down Teuchi back. _'Someone's trying to steal my best customer.'_ He thought to himself as he went back to cooking.

"No! Never! I will always love my Ramen!" Declared Naruto as he smiled widely at the others.

Everyone just smiled at his antics. "Fine how about we sit under this nice shady tree and I'll go get us something to drink." Said Usagi as she ran to the corner store from where they all sat down to eat. She came back about 10 minutes later with an annoyed look on her face.

Naruto noticed this and softly smile. "What's wrong Bunny?" This made everyone look at him for the odd nickname he gave Usagi. She just puffed out her cheeks and sat down. "That stupid man that runs that store told me I should go out with Sasuke. The nerve of that guy." She growled as she handled everyone their tea.

"Naru why do they have to be so blind to that fool." She whined as she barred her face into his chest. He slowly raised his hand and patted her back gently. "Because they want him to stay loyal and give them babies so they can twist later on down the line." He told her.

Everyone looked at him with surprise in their eyes. Even Usagi looked up at him from her spot leaning against his chest.

"Well kid you are smarter then you put on." Said Jiraiya as he laughed slapping his hand on Naruto's back. This pushed Naruto's head down to Usagi's as they accidentally kissed for a moment before they jumped apart blushing up a storm.

Even poor Hinata was softly blushing at the sight of the two kissing. _'I wonder if his lips are as soft as they look.'_ Thought Hinata as she began to blush a shade brighter.

Jiraiya in his part was just laughing. Out of nowhere he had his little notebook and was writing something down. _'I swear these two will make me very famous in both Adult and teen books.'_ He thought to himself with a devilish grin.

The two turned away from each other and took their lunch boxes and began to eat. _'It's nice kissing her.'_ Thought Naruto as he began to eat slowly.

Usagi looked at him from the corner of her eye. _'Should I tell him the truth? I wish Luna was here or even Minako. They would know what to do.'_ She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt a hand on her cheek. Blushing she looked up to see Naruto looking at her with worry in his eyes. He brushed away a few tears from her cheek.

"What's wrong Usagi?" He asked tilting his head ever so innocently, looking at her with his bright blue eyes.She smiled shaking her head. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it." She told him with a soft smile.

Jiraiya frown as he watched them. _'I wonder if she will tell him her secret?'_ He thought as he turned to see Hinata watch with curiosity in her pale lavender eyes.

Off to the shadows in an insane creepy stalker kind of way was Sasuke watching them have lunch. He was fuming when he saw Naruto kiss his Usagi. He would have to do something about that. _'That freak will pay for touching what is mine.'_ He growled in his thoughts. His sight shifted to Hinata. _'Your father can't keep me from you. I'll take you as mine very soon.'_ A dark and sinister grin crossed his lips. With that Sasuke slipped away. He had many things to do before his fan club found him and the others spot him.

Jiraiya felt the last Uchida watching them and glanced in the direction he felt the annoying teen. _'We're going to be busy with that one. I'm going to have to inform Tsunade of this. Maybe she will know if a way to scare him off.'_ He thought to himself as he closed his lunch box and finished his tea.

The others had finish eating and began cleaning up. "Papa what are you able to tell us about our new sensei's?" Asked Usagi looking up at him with her blue eyes sparkling at him. Jiraiya chuckled. "Well Kakashi was the last student of the late 4th. As well he is an odd fellow. The boy is always late for everything." He told them as he turned to Hinata. "Kurenai is a new and up coming Jonin she is the Master in the art of Genjutsu. But other then that, I don't know much about her." He told the young Hyūga heiress.

They all nodded to the information given to them and turned back to the Academy. Jiraiya figured to tag along. If Kakashi was late and the Uchida tried something at least he would be there to stop it.

 **In front of the Uzumaki and Tsukino home**

Kakashi stood in front of the home Naruto and Usagi both shared. He stared at the door. Lost in his memories of when he was younger and how he would run inside the home and be greater by Minato and Kushina. Just then the door open pulling Kakashi from his thoughts. There before him stood Tsunade.

"So, Kakashi came to check out the kids place?" Asked Tsunade with an all knowing smirk. "Yeah, do you mind if I come in and have a look around?" He asked the Legendary Slug Sannin.

"By all means please come in. I was just finishing cleaning up." Said Tsunade as she stepped aside allowing him in. He slowly walked in as he looked around. He saw everything was clean and in ordered. Fruit on the counter in a large bowl, stuffed black cat laid on the couch next to a large orange blanket. Movies all over the floor in front of the TV. He walked to the kids rooms. Naruto had the Uzumaki spiral on his door with his name hanging under it. He pushed the door open to see that a war took place in the room. Clothes all over the place. Bed unmade with blankets half on the floor. The only thing neat was the large desk in the corner under the large window. A book of Sealing laid open with paper and ink and a brush laying in front of it. It appeared Naruto was making explosive tags. But, these ones seemed different. Kakashi looked them over not touching them. He also saw three book cases full of books and scrolls on different jutsus, and sealing books. _'Naruto is more then what he let's on.'_ He thought to himself. As he turned away from the desk and book cases he saw a black duster with blue ghostly flames on it. He froze for a moment. He was taken back to the white duster his sensei once wore. He quickly shook his head from the thoughts and left Naruto's room.

He looked down the hallway to the right and saw a door with a crescent moon with Usagi's name under it. He slowly walked down the hallway, he passed the bathroom and saw it was neat with a hairbrush on the counter with a cup with a couple of toothbrushes. With an odd pink/orange bath mats. He shock his head and kept walking. He saw Usagi's door open a little and pushed it open. Amazingly enough her room was the same as Naruto's. Half made bed clothing stacked to one corner. Several book cases with a large desk in front of a wall with the crescent moon painted on it. Pink walls with the other planets painted on the wall with strange symbols next to them. On her desk was a small computer with pictures playing to a soft song. She had photos on one of the bookcases with her and four other girls and another with her and four other different girls. Then a photo with all eight girls with a man with a sticker over his face. _'I wonder who they are? Also I've never seen these places in the background.'_ Then he saw a scrapbook labeled **"Sailor Moon and Sailor Scouts"**. _'Hmmm…This odd.'_ He picked up the scrapbook and opened it. His jaw hung open when he saw the blonde girl in a white sailor outfit. That was Usagi stand strong ready for battle. He put the book back down and looked around. Hanging off a hook was a long sleeve mesh body armor with a silver corset with black battle skirt and black mesh armor leggings and black knee high boots with a silver crescent moon on them. Next to it was a silver duster with the crescent moon on the back of it with silver ghost flames. This outfit kind of looked like the one Sailor Moon wore in away. _'The girl must miss her past._ ' He thought to himself as he turned to see Tsunade standing at the door.

"Kakashi. What you seen here do not tell anyone." She held up her hand before he could say anything. "Sensei already knows her secret. The only one out of all of us who doesn't is Naruto and also the village." Said Tsunade as she looked on to the photos Usagi held dear to her of her past.

"I understand Lady Tsunade. I do remember a little for when she came to the village. I always thought she was odd but Minato always told me to protect her and treat her like I would Kushina and him." Said Kakashi as he hung his head and sighed. "But, that girl holds a lot of secrets that none of us will never understand." He told Tsunade.

She smiled and placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "You don't know the half of it." She told him and turned away from him. "I think it's time for you to go pick up your new students. Please protect Usagi and Naruto. They are all I have left. I know I have Jiraiya and Shizune. But, those two are very special to me." She told him as she turned to face him with a fire in her eyes. "If anything ever happens to them. I shall hunt you down Kakashi and make you wish you where never born." She told him. Making the poor man shiver in fear. All he could do was nod his head. Worried that his voice would betray him.

 **Almost empty classroom**

Jiraiya sat on top of a desk just writing away on his little notebook. A prey grin on his face. He watched as a pink haired girl throw herself at the last Uchida. "Sasuke would you like to come over for dinner tonight. My mom can make anything you like. She is an awesome cook." Said Sakura as she hung off his left arm.

He glared down at the pinkette. "I said no. Your too weak and not worth my time." Said Sasuke as he broke free and got up out of his chair and walked over to the window looking out. Sakura fell to the floor and looked at her crush in shock. "But, Sasuke I was three from the top with all the other Kunoichi's. I'm not weak" Cried Sakura as she slowly stood up and turned her sights on Naruto.

Naruto and Usagi had been playing cards and the prize was the loser told the winner a secret. So far Usagi had won all four out of five hands and was about to share one of her secrets with him when they heard someone walking over to them. "Sorry Naruto I'll tell you later." She told him as they both turned to look at the pinkette.

"Something I can do for you Sakura?" Asked Naruto as he placed his cards face down. He sighed and slowly closed his eyes. _'In the words of Shikamaru: Troublesome.'_ Thought Naruto as he forced himself to smile.

Sakura stared at the two blondes. "Why are you two on this team anyways? Naruto you suck at everything and you Usagi are even more worthless then me." She growled at the two. The two blondes looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Sakura I don't know what world you have been living in but I almost made rookie of the year and Usagi was top Kunoichi. So, I honestly don't get what you are talking about." Said Naruto as he wiped away a tear from his eyes.

"Have you already forgot the ass whipping I gave you yesterday? I guess Tsunade-mama was right. I shouldn't have hit you so hard." Said Usagi as she rested her head on Naruto's shoulder making the blonde blush. "Anyways Sakura we are a team now and must put all petty deference aside for the best of the team." Said Naruto as he smiled at the pinkette.

Sasuke glared at Usagi with the disrespect she was showing by throwing herself all over that blonde moron. Sakura open her mouth to say something as the door slid open and a man with silver hair and a single eye showing stood there. He looked up at the four teens and Sannin and eye smiled. "Meet me on the roof in five minutes." Said the man as he vanished in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto, Usagi, and Jiraiya all jumped out the window and began walking up the wall as Sasuke and Sakura were left to watch them with wide eyes. As they snapped out of their stupor they ran out of the room and want to the stairs leading to the roof. Naruto jumped over the railing and held his hand out to Usagi. Usagi smiled and took it and hopped over the rail. Jiraiya just smiled watching the two interact. They grinned at each other and went and sat down right in front of Kakashi.

Kakashi eye smiled at his two early arrives. _'These two already know tree climbing and team work. I hope the other two learn from them quickly on what it is to work as a team.'_ He thought to himself as the other two burst though the door and fell over each other as they pushed away from each other. After getting to their feet they ran over and sat down with the two blondes they kept glaring at. _'I'm screwed and Tsunade is going to kill me.'_ He though as his head hung down. This made Jiraiya chuckle for he had an idea this poor man before him had already had a little talk with his scare ass wife. The woman could put the fear of Kami into anyone. Even death herself.

"Alrighty you four how about you tell about yourself. Name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. Stuff like that." Said Kakashi.

Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Pinky?" Asked Kakashi. She glared at her new sensei before she spoke. "Why don't you go first and show us how it is done." Said Sakura as she smiled at the one eye Jonin.

' _Thought she was smart?!'_ Kakashi thought to himself. Jiraiya almost fell over the railing when he heard the girl.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes? I have many. My dislikes? I don't feel like telling you. Hobbies? I have many. Dreams? I'm not sure really haven't thought about it. Okay your turn Pinky." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at everyone.

' _He just told his name.'_ Thought Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto and Usage just laughed to themselves as they listen to their new sensei.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like 'giggles looking at Sasuke. I dislike blondes. My hobbies 'giggles looking at Sasuke again.' My dream 'She looks over at duck butt again and giggles'.

Everyone just sweat drops as they look at the crazed fan girl. "Okay Ducky your turn." Said Kakashi as he pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchida. My likes. I don't have any. My dislikes. I have many. My hobbies. To prove to this dead last here I am better then him. My dreams. Revenge my clan and rebuild it with only strong Kunoichi as my wives or mistresses."

Jiraiya growled at the last Uchida as Kakashi just sweat dropped. _'Kami who did I piss off in a past lifetime?'_ Questioned Kakashi to himself. "Okay goldilocks your turn." He said as he pointed at Usagi.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino, My likes, my family, friends, Naruto and Hinata. Sleeping all day, eating cake and becoming stronger and wiser. My dislikes. Sasuke for he is pig headed and will never grow as a person. People that are blind to the truth before their eyes. Evil. My hobbies, reading, training, cooking, sleeping and eating cakes. My dreams to live up to my true potential that my family sees in me and save those I lost long ago." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about her four friends she lost that day over 15 years ago.

"That was interesting Usagi. Okay you there surfer boy your turn." Said Kakashi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. My likes, my friends, Usagi and Hinata, my godparents. My dislikes jerks like teme. My hobbies training and getting strong, learning new jutsus and sealing. My dreams, to be stronger and protect those dear and precious to me and help Usagi make her dream come true." He smiled at everyone.

"Well that went well. Tomorrow is the true test to see if you will become ninjas. So if I was you I wouldn't eat anything that morning. For if you do. You'll puke. So meet me tomorrow at train ground 7 at 4am and don't be late." Said Kakashi.

"What do you mean our true test is tomorrow? We already past the test." Protested Sakura.

"You passed the test to get a signed a Jonin Sensei. Not the true Genin test." Said Kakashi. "Well I'll see you in the morning. Bye for now." He said as he went up in a puff of smoke.

"Papa do you think you or momma could teach us how to do that swirl thing? Naruto has been bugging me about it for a month now." Said Usagi as she crossed her arms and smiled looking at Naruto.

"We'll see. We have those contracts you two need to take care of before tomorrow. Maybe that could help you in your test." Said Jiraiya as he wrapped his arm around Usagi and grinned.

"Excuse me, but why are you wasting your time with Naruto? It would be better spent training Sasuke-kun." Said Sakura as she walked up to Jiraiya.

Jiraiya eyed the pinkette and smiled. "I could but he is a waste of my time. I only train those who I deem fit to train under me and your lame ass Sasuke-kun only craves power and would mistreat what I would teach him. So, the answer is no and there is nothing Danzo's mummy ass or the civilian council can do about it." Said Jiraiya as he turned to look at Sasuke. "Maybe if you humble yourself and learn to play along with others. Then maybe then you will find your true strength and become a Worthy of this village and that metal plate on your forehead." With that said Jiraiya pulled Usage along with him as he passed the Uchida and pink banshee. Naruto trailed behind them and smiled at his two teammates as they vanished through the door.

 **Empty training ground**

Jiraiya summons three toads. "Okay guys do you have the contracts that Gamabunta told me about?" He asked the three toads before him. Just then Gamakichi pops up out of nowhere. "Yeah, pops has sent them with these three and I have been sent here to summon the fox clan for the last contract." The young toad told them. Before anyone could speak another pip of smoke was seen and a black fox with four tails and silver eyes appeared, in its mouth was a crimson contract.

 **Oxoxoxoxoxooxoxkxxkxkxkkxkxlxooxoxox**

 **You all must hate me. You will find out next time what three summons contracts they got and if they make it or someone kills Sasuke.**

 **WELL kitties til the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7: Light lost in the Darkness

_**Hello again kitties. sorry i have been gone for so long. I have been sick, I have a kidney infection and needless to say that has been getting the best of me. But, i am going to do my best to get the other stories back up and going and also my co-writes. But, enough with me going on and on.**_

 **CHAPTER 7**

 _ **Light Lost In The Darkness**_

 **Present Day Tokyo**

It was 2am when the space time gate open. A pink cloud of smoke was seen as well as a new energy was felt by the Outer Sailors. Just then a girl that looked to be about 15 years old appeared in the sky and fell into the fountain below her. "Dang it, not again." Cried the girl as tears striked down her cheeks. She sighed and stood up and looked around and looked at the clock that wasn't too far away. "Hmm...I didn't think i would end up here at this time but i couldn't find Pluto." She said to herself as she climbed out of the fountain and slowly began to walk down a well lite path in the park.

Not that far the girl stood King Metaria in the shadows with a wicked smile on his lips. _'So, things are still the same in the future. Usagi will fall under my control and we will still have that damn brat and I shall groom her back into Wicked Lady. At lease then I was able to stand the brat.'_ Metaria thought to himself. He slowly began walking towards the girl. "ChibiUsa is that you?" He asked the girl with long pink hair in twin pigtails and rabbit ear buns ontop of each pigtail.

She narrowed her crimson eyes and turned and looked to see who was calling to her. Her eyes widen when she saw who it was. "Mamoru? Is that you?" Asked the now named ChibiUsa. "Why are you out here this late at night?" She questioned him as she slowly walked over to him.

"Well, you see i had a big fight with Usagi and i needed to get some air so I went for a walk and found myself at the dock over looking the lake. I guess I lost track of time. But, when i saw some pink clouds from I figure I should come an investage for you never know who might it might be." Said Mamoru as he did his best inoccent smile.

"WHAT! You and Usagi had a fight? Why? What happen?" Asked ChibiUsa in a total state of shock.

"It isn't importent what is importent is what are you doing here?" Asked Mamoru. As he walked closer to the girl smiling down at her. She had grown in the past 3 years since he last saw her. She was no longer looking like a 7 year old. She was finally looking like a teenage girl.

She bit her lip as she looked up at the man that was to be her future father. "Well something strange has been happening in Crystal Tokyo in the past couple of years and momma has gone missing. No one can find her." She told him.

His eyes widen as he heard this new bit of information. He quickly got over the shock and chuckled. "What do you mean that your momma has gone missing? Are the girls not looking over her?" He asked his future daughter.

ChibiUsa sighed and looked down at the ground. "Well the odd thing is. The girls have also vanished. No one knows what has happen and the only ones left in The Crystal Tower are just you and I. Its just so creepy. Even Diana has left me and there was no warning either." She told Mamoru.

He crossed his arms and slowly nodded his head as he listen to the girl before him. _'Odd she has abandone her own child as well. This is very unsettling for Usagi to do something like that.'_ He thought to himself. He looked at the girl and saw she was chivering from the cool early morning air. "Here Chibi take my jacket." He told her as he slipped off his green blazer.

"Thank you Mamoru." Said ChibiUsa as she took his green blazer and slipped it on over her wet clothing. "But, I need to get to Usagi's and find out what is happening." She told him as she slowly turned away from him and looked down the dark path leading to her other home, The street lights had began to flicker and turn off. An eeire feeling began to over take her slowly as she turn back around to ask her future father to maybe walk to home.

As she turned around a sickly purple aura began to over take Mamoru. As she looked up to his purple eyes they began to change and turn a sickly yellow color as his clothing began the change and he was now dressed in his armor. He just grinned at her. "My dear Princess I'm afraid Mamoru is dead. He has been dead for awhile now. An for the fact that your mother and I have been fighting is. Because she is refusing to bend to my will and has vanished. Your Forsaking Grandmother Queen Serenity and her sister Queen Nehelenia have spirited your mother away, But, my question is why didn't they take you? Why didn't you vanish with the others? Are your truly the daughter of Neo Queen Serenity?" He questioned the girl before him.

She slowly took a step back. Slowly she back away from him. Fear had began to over take the girls body and she needed to get away from this person who is pretending to be her father. "What are you saying? Yes, I'm her daughter! If I wasn't I wouldn't be able to transform into Chibi Moon." She told him in a shaky voice.

As she turn her back to run away from him. A man with white hair appeared before her and grabbed the girl into his arms. "I'm sorry little bunny. I'm afraid your a mystery that we must find the answer to." He told her as his hands began to glow and she had fallen asleep in his arms. "King Metaria what would you like me to take the girl to?" He ask as he bowed his head to his King.

"Take her to a holding cell. Make sure to take whatever weapons she may have and chain her to the bed. I must unlock her secret. For why would a Moon Maiden abandone one of their own?" Asked King Metaria.

The man with white hair just looked down at the girl and back at his king. "Yes, my Lord." He said and vanished.

King Metaria turned to the wood area behind him. "I'm afraid you four have lost your little Princess. But, it was careless of her mother to leave her alone to take care of herself. My how the Maidens of the White Moon have fallen." He said with a chuckle as he vanished into nothingness.

Tears slowly rolled down Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturns cheeks. They had lost someone who was special to them. How would they ever face their Queen when she returns? "There is nothing we can do for now. He has the Princess." Said Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Neptune turned to her lover and partner. "Why didn't ChibiUsa vanish like she claimed the others had? Is she truly the daughter of Usagi?" She asked as she turned her head to the side to look at the others.

Sailor Pluto sighed and looked down. Her long green hair was shadowing her face. There was something weighting heavy on her mind and she wasn't sure if she should share this secret or keep it to herself as she has done for so long now. Saturn saw this and slowly slipped her hand into Pluto's hand and gental squeezed it. "Momma Setsuna what is wrong?" The young girl asked her adopted momma.

This got Sailor Uranus and Neptunes attentation as they looked over at the Scout of Time, They saw a single tear made of crystal fall to the ground and shatter on impact.

 **Back in the Konoha**

Usagi and Naruto sat next to each other as they looked at the summoning scrolls infront of them. Jiraya just smiled as he laid the Toad Summoning scroll before Naruto. "Boy you do me proud in fallowing my footsteps and becoming a Toad Sage." He told his godson.

Usagi looked at the Luna Panthers summoning scroll, New Moon Wolf pack summoning scroll, and finally she was looking at the Slug scroll that Tsunade had given her. But, there was another scroll that was wrapped in black silk. Naruto and her had been looking at that scroll wondering what summoning animal it belong to. Jiraya saw this and sighed. "That scroll belongs to a Lunar Dragon Clan that has not been summoned in a very long time." He told the two teens.

Naruto also had a crimson red scroll before him. This was the summoning scroll for the Kyubi no Kitsune, he was also allowed to sign with the wolves. But, next to the black silk scroll was a emerald green scroll. Naruto looked at Jiraya for answers of what animal was this one. Seeing this Jiraya just sighed again. "This belongs to the Emerald Dragon Clan that has been hidden away as long as their cousins." He told them.

"Is this normal?" Asked Usagi as she looked up at her Papa and Momma.

"Not, really. But, it does happen from time to time that several summoning animals will agree with each other to be under one person. The most we have ever heard of was maybe two contracts. Never one with so many like you two have before you." Said Tsunade as she looked at her moron husband and looked back at the two teens. "But, Usagi you will need to build up your chakra even more. Also when you call for one of these animals you will have to shout out the summons name. This is the only I figure it will work, unless they have some other way for you both to summon them." She finished telling them as Naruto grinned and slowly open the scroll belong to the Kyubi.

He grinned and bit down on to his right thumb and quickly wrote his name in blood and got each finger covered in blood on his right hand before slamming it down onto the scroll. Before anyone could say anything Naruto did the hand signs at lighting speed and summoned a black fox with three tails **. "About damn time!"** Said the fox as he looked over at the blondie teen boy. He blinked a couple of times as he looked at him and at the others around him. **"Who the hell are you?"** He asked.

 **'Kit tell my son Shadow to shut the hell up.'** Said Kyubi.

Naruto blinked and smiled. "Shadow shut the hell up and listen up." He told the now named fox. Shadow blinked and looked at the blondie **. "Who the hell are you and how do you know my name and also how in the hell did you get that scroll? It was last seen with my father when he vanished over a 100 years ago."** Said Shadow as her glared at the boy.

"Because its simple. Your father gave me the scroll and to where he is at..." Naruto trailed off as he look at everyone around them. "He is sealed within me." He said in a whisper.

Shadow had gone wide eyed looking at him **. "Your the poor bastard that is stuck with him?"** He asked as he smirked **. "Well dad how are you enjoying your new home?"** He asked and fell to the ground laughing.

Inside of Naruto's head the Kyubi was growling at his son. **'You little bastard I'm going to kick your ass when he summons me.'** He growled out and Naruto just smirked. "I wouldn't be laughing Shadow. I am able to summon your father and when I do. I am sure he will have me summon you as well so he could kick your furry ass." Said Naruto as he laughed. Shadow paled. This made Naruto laugh even more for Shadow's black fur had turn silver for just a moment. "I see your still scare of your dad." Naruto said snickering at him.

Usagi blinked and looked at what was happening before her. "Naruto that isn't nice making fun of poor Shadow here. You know his dad is one scare ass guy." She told him.

"I think you should pick one and sign one Usagi." Said Jiraya.

She slowly nodded her head and picked up the Lunar Wolf scroll. She open it and bit her left hand and did the same as what Naruto had done before hand. She wasn't as quick as him with the hand signs but she slammed her hand down on the ground and in a poof of smoke a large silver wolf appeared. He blinked his eyes and looked around and saw Shadow standing there and grinned. **"Your father finely gave that scroll out?"** The Lunar Wolf.

 **'I am Luno. I am the Son of the Elder Mond who has sent me to meet who has become our new summoner and judge their spirit.'** Said Luno as he looked over at Usagi. Naruto looked at Luno and smiled. "Would it be alright that i sign as well?" He asked looking at the large silver wolf. Luno turned his sighs to Naruto and smiled. **"My father is fine with you signing as well. The wolves and fox have a long bond and have been worked well with each other in the past.'** Said Luno as he picked up the scroll and placed it before Naruto. **'But, when you call for us make sure you say what summoning clan you wish to summon. Also you will have to change the last hand sign for each of them. Ram is for the Toads, Dragon for the Dragons, Tiger for the Wolf, Serpent for the Slugs, and half Tigar and Ox for the Panthers.'** He told everyone.

Naruto nodded and looked at the scrolls before him and saw what Luno was saying to summon each of them was different. He turned to Usagi and smiled. "This is going to be fun and its going to shock everyone if we ever get into a boss fight." Said Naruto as he began signing his other summons scrolls and as well as signing the Lunar Wolf summons.

Usagi fallowed suit and signed the others before her. "Momma Tsunade when do we begin my med-nin training?" She asked as she looked over at her momma. Tsunade looked over at her daughter and smile. "We will begin tomorrow after your team test with Kakashi." She told Usagi. Naruto over to the others. "Hey do we call the others from the other summoning scrolls?" He asked.

 **'What do you think genuis?'** Said Silver.

Before anyone could do anything Naruto did the hand signs to summon a Emerald Dragon. In a poof of green smoke a appeared a Green dragon with ruby colored eyes. She slowly blinked her eyes as she looked at the two teenagers before her. **'So, your the two that all the animal summon clans have been in an uproar about. My name is Jade and from this day forward know that I am here to help you. But, the day you cross us, will be your last day on Kami's green earth.'** She told the two of them. Naruto just sweatdropped as Usagi looked on at the dragon with huge eyes.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it is nice to meet you Jade." Said Naruto as he looked at the large dragon before him.

 **'It is nice to meet you Naruto. Tell me how many more contracts will you be signing?'** Asked Jade as she looked at Naruto. He smiled at her. "I'll be only signing 4 contracts, I have signed with the Toads, Lunar Wolf pack, Kyubi no Kitsune, and your clan Jade." He told her as he looked at all the scrolls before him.

 **'Good, with you having to learn so many signs I will be giving you a special gift that will aid you with my clan summons.'** Said Jade as her eyes glowed crimson as she took a deep breath and took Naruto's arm breathing out green flames. His arm was ingulfed in flames as the others watched in horror. As the flames faded away there was a Emerald Dragon tattoo on his forearm. **'Rub blood across this tattoo and slam your right palm down onto the ground and yell summons and one of my clansmen will come to aid you in battle or training. We have speical jutsu's that we will be training you on as soon you are able to summon us without trouble and not drain your chakra from the summoning. But, Naruto remeber this. Once you use us in battle you will have many come and try to steal our contract from you. So, please keep it in a safe place and if it ever comes to it call for me and I will take the contract and store it away til your children are ready to sign it.'** She told him as she looked at the others summons.

"I swear Jade. I shall store it in a special seal on my left arm. No, one besides us will know of this and if I ever do feel the need for you to take it. Then I will call for you." Said Naruto as he smiled at the large dragon before him. With his answer she was happy and nodded her head.

Jiraya and Tsunade watched the two teens with smiles. _'They have grown so much since I have been back and I'm glade Naruto has Usagi and now this new girl Hinata to help make him stronger.'_ Thought Tsunade as she turned to Jiraya. "This two will much more powerful then us and maybe become Sannin before they ever make Chuunin." She told Jiraya.

"Your not kidding me. I know the Dragon clans have a Sage mode as well as the Foxes and the Wolves and that isn't counting the Toads, Slug and Panther clans. These two are destin for greatness. Usagi has shown us that 15 years ago when she fight side by side with Minato and the others giving them a chance to stop the Kyubi and save and heal all those thought lost that horrible night. But, sadly they still hate the boy and will do anything to stop him." Said Jiraya as his smile faded to a frown. _'Kid prove these morons that you are greater then your father and become the child of Destiny.'_ He thought as Usagi finished signing her last two summoning contracts and also recieving a dragon tattoo on her left forearm.

 **Hyuga Clan Compound**

Danzo stood next to the Last Uchida. Sasuke glared at the two Hyuga gaurds that stood before him and his gaurdian. "Tell your Master that Uchida Sasuke has come to finalize a marriage contract between are clan." The emo duck ass told the two men. The two gaurds looked at each other and the younger of the two turned his back and walked into the gate leaving the two unwanted visiter standing there. "It will be a moment." The older of the gaurds told the two. After awhile the younger gaurd returned with a young woman. "Fallow me. Lord Haishi has a few moments to speak to you both." The young woman told them. They fallowed her into the clan compound and walked down a narrow hallway that lead them to a grand garden where Hinata and her sister we're sitting drinking tea under a Sakura tree.

Both sisters looked up when they felt the new chakra enter the garden, they both frown when they saw who it was. Hanabi lean towards her sister and whispers. _"Is that the fool?"_ She asked as Hinata looked at her and nodded her head. _"Yes, he has been told i am going to be marrying Naruto and he throw a fit and now he has brought that bastard to speak to father."_ She whispered back.

Neji rounded the corner with his teammates as they saw Sasuke and Danzo walking over to his Uncle as he sat outside doing some paperwork watching his daughters enjoy themselves. He turned to his cousins and saw the look on Hinata's face and knew this wouldn't be good. He looked up at his Sensei. "Gai-sensei could you do something for me?" He asked. Gai looked down at his student and nodded his head. "Could you quickly get Jiraya-sama and Tsunade-sama. It appears the last Uchida is trying to use Danzo to make Hinata's life hell.' Said Neji as his frown deepen. Gai seeing the worry on the young Hyuga's eyes he quickly left without saying a word. He knew this was importent if the boy was asking for his help in something that he had no business in. In a swirl of leaves Gai was gone.

 **With Naruto and Usagi**

They had finished and got tattoo's from the others summons and had choosen it was time to return to the village when Gai had appeared before them.

"Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama!." Shouted Gai. They all turned around to see the green clad man. "Please come to the Hyuga Compound quick." He told them.

Both Sannin turned to each other and both nodded their heads. "What is wrong Gai? Has one of your students been hurt training again?" Asked Tsunade. He shook his head no. "No, the Last Uchida has brought Danzo to speak to Lord Hiashi about marriage contract and I know as of last night the youth Hinata will be marrying the equally youthful Naruto." He told them.

Tsunade looked down as her blonde locks covered her face as she looked back up with pure rage in her eyes. "That little bastard doesn't understand what No freaking means? Just you wait I'll kick his ass til he understands what No means and to not try to pressure girls into marrying his ugly duck ass." She growled out as she vanished in a swirl of leaves and Jiraya taking note of what was happing quickly placed a hand on both the blonde teens shoulders and vainished with them in a swirl of leaves. They appeared in the garden next to the two sisters. This shocked Hiashi for he didn't think word had got out of the compound just yet.

"What the hell are you doing here Danzo?!" Demanded Tsunade as she walked up to the two men and duck. Danzo looked up at her and smiled. "I'm surpired to see you here Tsunade-hime. To answer your question I have came to broker the marriage between Uchida Sasuke and Hyuga Hinata." He told the woman.

"I'm afraid you are wasting your time here. Hinata hand is already spoken for. My Godson Namikazi Uzumaki Naruto is marrying the girl." Said Tsunade as she smirked looking at the two before her. She saw the rage in Sasuke's eyes and also saw Danzo was up to something.

"That is fine, he can always marry the second born." Said Danzo as he smirked looking at Tsunade.

This was heard by both the girls and poor Hanabi turned a shade a green that would make the toads proud. "I WILL NOT BE MARRYING HIM!" Shouted Hanabi. "I will not be used at a political tool. Hyuga and Uchida are mortal enimeies. I would take my own life before marrying him." Said the younger girl as she looked at the other.

"I am sorry. But, Hanabi has been spoken for since birth. I will not break that marriage contract for no one." Said Hiashi as he turned his head away from Danzo. He was feeling the effect of an genjutsu slowly trying to mode around him and it was trying to make him bend to the ducks will.

Just then Jiraya and the others appear and Naruto and Usagi feeling the low grade genjutsu flare up their chakra breaking the casters effect he had on the others. Danzo looked enraged at the two blondes when they appeared. "Aww my dear girl Usagi you look lovely as ever." Said the bandage man.

"You Danzo look as creepy as ever. Hasn't anyone told you that wearing bandages was so last year?" Asked Usagi as she looked at the man with disgust.

"What are you two doing here?" Demand Sasuke as he looked over at them.

"I just came by to see my girlfriend and future wife and ask her and her sister if they would like to join us for dinner tonight." Said Naruto as he walked over to Hinata and Hanabi. "If it is alright with you Hiashi-san." He asked as he looked at the girls father.

"Yes, That is fine. Just have them both back early. Hinata has her team test in the morning and she does need rest and Hanabi as well has training to do." Said Hiashi as he looked at his daughters and nod his head for them to leave.

Naruto, Usagi, Hinata and Hanabi leave the garden and find Neji and his team standing off to the shadows. "Thank you Neji-nii-san." Said Hinata as she bowed to her cousin. He looked at the two girls and bowed. "That is one fate I do not wish on either of you and I figure to send you help for not even Danzo can go over a Sannin's head." He said as he looked back at his teammates.

"Neji why don't you and your teammates and sensei join us as well for dinner tonight." Said Usagi as she smiled at the group. Lee's and Gai's eyes both lite up at the inventation. "Are you sure you would want us to join you all?" Asked Neji unsure of this.

"Yes, please join us." Said Naruto as he smiled at the group. "Anyways I need some help from Gai-sensei with a new taijutsu I am going to be learning. Well four new styles I am going to be learning, Maybe he could give me some pointers on how to pull off a few moves." He told him. At this Neji nodded his head and the others smiled.

"My Youthful Naruto you know you can always come to me for any training!" Shouted Gai with joy. "By the way who is your new sensei Naruto?" He asked as he looked at the blonde boy before him.

"Oh, well its Kakashi." Said Naruto as he rubbed his hand behind his head smiling sheeplishly.

"Oh, you have my enteral riveal as your sensei." Said Gai as tears streaked his cheeks.

"Yeah we are stuck on a team with Duck-ass Uchida and Banshee Haruno." Said Usagi as she sighed looking back to the garden to see that the Last Uchida was growing upset with not getting his way. For Kamisake he was Kami to this village and all should bow to him.

The group left and headed to Naruto and Usagi's home. As they arrived Usagi and Hinata along with Tenten and Hanabi went into the kitchen to begin dinner as they waited for Jiraya and Tsunade to arrive home.

"Naruto why not ask your sensei to help you with your new taijutsu?" Asked Lee as he looked at his friend.

Naruto looked at him and sighed. "I could but I would risk Sasuke learning the taijutsu as well and I know the only reason we go Kakashi was he is the last person in this village to teach that moron how to use his eyes and the council has ordered that he spend more time training Sasuke then the rest of us. So, Usagi and I will be training with Jiraya and Tsunade when we are done with team missions and training and when ever we are able to train with your team Lee." He said as he looked sadly out the window.

"That is very unyouthful for the council to demand something like that from a sensei." Said Lee as he looked over at his own sensei. "I know Lee of the Civilain Council demand the best for the Last Uchida for they fear to lose him to another village or something." Said Gai as he frown looking at Naruto. "But, you are more then welcome to come and train with us whenever you wish Naruto. As well I believe I have found a new style that will work wonders for Usagi." Gai said as everyone turned and looked at him.

"Really Gai-sensei?" Asked Usagi as she stood in the doorway with a tray of drinks for the guys. "That will be great. I need to learn all I am able to. I need to grow stronger and show that I am able to stand my ground and not fear that I will put others in danger just to save me." She said as she handed them each a glass of homemade lemonaid.

 **Back in Tokyo**

The four outer scouts sat at the diner in Crown looking down at their drinks. "It has been 5 years and still we haven't been able to save anyone and we don't even know what is going on with Usako." Said Haruka as she slammed her fist on the table. The other 3 just looked at her. "I know. But, we as not able to call her back. There is no telling if she is even strong enough to help us defeat King Metaria. Until them we must play it safe and keep her away." Said Michiru as she placed her hand over Haruka's hand softly squeezing it.

As they talked a young girl about the age of 12 watched them. She had long platumin blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. Her hair was fixed in the same way as Usagi's but she had three bons around her pigtails. She smiled solfly looking at the outer scouts. _"Momma was right. They do worry about her too much."_ She thought to herself as she stood up and walked over to the table with the others.

 **okay kitties i leave you all there. who is this girl and how is she connected to the others?**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back again to bring you the next chapter of Darkside Of the Moon. I know the others haven't had a new chapter in a while yet. But, some of them i'm trying to find my muse for them. I figure if the mood strikes i best get to work and get one of my stories a new chapter.**

 **I have had someone ask me to Save ChibiUsa and another figure out who her real mother is. But, who is her daddy? I'll let you all try to figure it out. I will tell you he is a ninja. Now the games begin.**

 **Like always I do not own Sailor Moon nor do i own Naruto. I just own the story i am spinning for everyone here to enjoy.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Teams and Lies**

The young girl looked at the outer scouts smiling. "It is a pleasure to finally meet each and every one of you." She told them. They just looked at her. "Who are you?" Asked Hotaru as she looked at the girl.

"My name isn't really that importent at this time. I am here to see how far your four have gotten and if you have any clues on where the inner scouts are." She said with a foxy grin crossing her lips.

At this moment Haruka grew enraged by how this girl was dodging her daughter's question and asking them question of their friends and how did she even know who they are? "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE COMING HERE AND ASKING THOSE QUESTIONS OF US?!" She screamed at the girl as fresh tears appeared slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Shh...Its okay Haruka." Said Michiru as she place a gental hand on her lovers cheek and give her a soft smile. "I do not know who you are. But, you best tell us who you are." She told the girl as she narrowed her eyes at her.

The other people in the cafe looked at the group of girls as if they had grown a second head from the tall blondes outburst. But, they didn't care as others looked on at them. They have been though hell and have been losing ground since the day Sailor Moon was spirited away by her Aunt to grow stronger and to come back to save the world. Each night they went out to find any clues on their friends and comrades and each night they found nothing. At times they came across a monster that had been sent to play with them.

"I am not sure if I should tell you who I am. My mother at this time doesn't know of me. She only knows of her _**"Other Daughter"**_." She said as she stressed the words out looking at the silent woman with long green hair. She could see the tear slowly trickle down the womans tan cheeks. The others looked at the girl as if she was crazy. "What do you mean only knows of her other daughter?" Asked Hotaru.

The girl looked at the Sailor of Death and smiled softly. "I am talking about ChibiUsa. She isn't my sister by blood. She was given to Neo-Queen Serenity to protect her from the sins of her parents. For her father was hunted and wanted for many evils he had done. But, he was a good man. One must do what is needed to live in the world he is from and some of the things he did would make you all ill. I will not say who the girls true mother is. For I know she is already in enough pain knowing that that bastard has her daughter and doing Kami knows what to the poor girl." She finish saying as she pulled a chair from a table across from their booth and sat down.

"Then you know the truth?" Asked Setsune as she looked at the pale blonde hair teenager. The girl nodded her head and smiled at the woman. "Don't worry Setsune-chan. I am here to try and help you save the princess and the others. I am doing this behind my parents back. But, I felt it was for the best. I couldn't stand by and allow them to hurt my little sister. Just be glade my other sister's didn't come to help. For we would rain down fire and brimstone on those who wish to hurt those dear to us." She said.

"Please tell me what your name is? I can feel one of my time and space keys on you." Said Setsune as she studied the girl and saw the glow of the key coming from a choker around the girls neck.

"But, Auntie Setsune what fun would that be?" She asked as she grinned some more at everyone. But, she saw the looks the two women across from Setsune were giving her. "Fine, I'll tell. You are not to let anyone else know I have been here. For father will be very upset with me. He thinks I'm on a mission right now." She told them as she sighed looking at everyone.

They all looked at her waiting to find out who this mystery girl was.

"My name is Miyuki Uzumaki Namikaze." Said Miyuki as she looked at the others.

"Who is your mother and father? For we have never heard that last name before." Said Hotaru as she tiled her head to the side. Miyuki grinned at the girl. "My father is a very strong and powerful ninja who is tied to The Moon Kingdom and The Earth Kingdom and Princess Serenity's true love. Not that fool whose been running around in a tuxs." She told the others. Their expressions where priceless. Miyuki couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. Each had the look of anger, confusion, and plain outrage. They have been lied to for so long and their Princess had been played for a fool by that man.

"Don't get me wrong. He was a Prince once upon a time, but he had a brother who was much stronger and the one that Princess Serenity was to meet and marry. But, Prince Endymion was jealous of his brother. So the night of her engament party to the other, Prince Endymion along with Queen Berly crashed the party. Endymion had lied and doubled crossed Berly to pretend to be the "Hero" and save the girl from the evil army lead by Queen Berly and his four Generals that had flipped sides and wanted nothing more then to destory The Moon Kingdom. Endymion told Berly after they destory The Moon Kingdom he would marry her and make her his Queen and they would rule over The Moon and Earth together as one. But, there was one thing standing in his way. That was his brother the true Crowned Prince and Future Crown King of Earth." Said Miyuki as she watched the others around her.

The four outer scouts looked outraged from learning this new little fact about that man that would have been their future king. "So, its a good thing that Usagi has been sent to a new place?" Asked Michiru. All Miyuki could do was nodd her head to the question asked. They sat there for awhile in silence. A very scary and unsettling silence.

 **Dark Kingdom**

Rei stood outside of the holding cell that held ChibiUsa. She looked at the teenage girl laying on the cold stone floor. _'Why did you have to come? Why couldn't you just say in the future where it was safe for you.'_ She thought as she sighed and slowly turned away to be met by Jadeite. "What brings you here Lady Rei?" He asked the raven hair girl.

"I came to see if she was awake and what I could find out from her about the future she comes from." Said Rei as she ran her left hand under her hair pushing it behind her shoulder. "Also I have came to see if the others are ready to join my beloved King Metaria." She told him as she walked down the dark hallway leading to the other Sailor Scouts. Jadeite narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk away. _'I must tell my Lord that his hold is slipping on her. The dark energy is slowly fading and we can't have her making more trouble.'_ He thought to himself as he vanished into the darkness.

Rei turned the corner and looked into the cell to see her four friends chained to the walls. They looked to be sleeping. But, their bodies were covered in dry blood their school uniforms ripped to shreddes exposing their underwear and the brusies on their bodies. She sighed as she left the dark prison heading back to the main part of the castle they had been hiding out in. She knew they were not in Japan any more but where she wasn't sure.

 **Meanwhile in the Konoha**

Naruto and Usagi woke up at 3:30am to get ready, eat something and have enough time to show up on time for their team test. Naruto slowly looked at his alarm clock as a loud beeping was heard coming from it. He frown when he was the red numbers flashing at him. _'Why does sensei want to meet so damn early?'_ He thought to himself as he heard something hard hit the wall. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to his bedroom door with a kunai in his hand. He open the door and quickly moved to Usagi's door. That was where he heard the sound had came from. _'Kami I hope she is okay.'_ He thought as he kicked the door open. There standing in black shorts and pink sports bra was Usagi picking up her broken alarm clock. She looked up and throw the broken clock at her attacker. As she looked up, her eyes widen as her alarm clock hit Naruto across the face and said boy fell back on his ass holding his face. "Whaat the hell Usagi?" He asked as he rubbed his face and reset his broken nose.

"Oh Naruto I am so so sorry. I thought someone had broken in and was going to hurt me. So, I throw my broken clock at my would be attacker." Said Usagi as she grabbed her tissue box and ran over to Naruto. "Here let me have a look." She told him with a few tissues in her hands.

He slowly nodded his head and put his right hand down showing the cut on the bridge of his nose from where the clock had hit him. "Damn Usagi I think this hurt worse then what you hit me with that frying pan." He said with a sheepish grin.

She glared at him as she slowly and gently cleaned up the cut and his face. "Hey you asked for that one. Making fun of my cooking. I know I wasn't the world greatest cook when you moved in but hell I have gotten better and you have cut back on always eatting Ramen and junk. Now, you can say you are eatting healthier and your not as short as you used to be." She told him as she smirked at him. She could see that he didn't liked to be remind about how he was shorter then her.

He took her hand in his and smiled. "Usagi-chan?" He said as he blushed. She slowly nodded her head for him to talk. "Umm...you look really pretty right now." He told her as he quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. Usagi was shell shocked for the moment. He told her she was pretty when she just woke up and looked... "NARUTO!" She screamed as she ran to the bathroom door and began pounding, as she heard the shower running. "DAMMIT NARUTO YOUR TRICKED ME!" She yelled.

Inside the bathroom Naruto was in the shower laughing. He knew this was the only way he was going to get in there and get a hot shower for once. He took a quick shower knowing if he didn't leave her any hot water to wash that long ass hair of hers. He would have hell to pay. Shortly after she stopped pounding and yelling at the door he turned off the water and grabbed the orange towel hanging there and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. He picked up his boxers and shorts and slowly open the door, he quickly peeked his head out looking left and then right. When he looked right he saw Usagi walking towards him with her big pink bathrobe and towel for her hair. "About time! You better have left me some hot water." She told him as she glared at him. "Yes, Usagi-hime. I made sure not to use it all up. I'll get dressed and make some breakfast." He told her as he smiled at her.

He walked out as she walked into the bathroom. He walked to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his dresser pulling out his boxers and a couple of rolls of black and silver bandages. He put on his boxers and set the bandages on his bed as he walked over to his closet and opened it. He took out a pair of black cargo pants and a silver shirt and black mesh underbody armor. He slipped on the mesh armor and then his pants and shirt. He walked back over to his bed and wrapped his hands in the silver bandages before grabbing the gloves off his nightstand and wrapped the black bandage on his ankles and leg and placed his kunai pouch on his right leg and put on his supply pouch on his back. He took several storage scrolls and put them in his cargo pants pockets and walked back over to his closet and grabbed his black hoodie and put it on as he walked out of his room and went to the kitchen to make something heathly for them to eat.

Naruto opened the frigerator and looked in it and saw a few eggs and ham. He frown when he saw there was no bacon. But, he figured oh well ham should work. He also pulled out some milk and orange juice. He went to work cutting up some ham and them some bell peppers and tomatoes and mixing a little milk into the eggs and mixing everything together and making a quick breakfast. Usagi hoped out of the shower wrapping her hair up in her towel and putting on her robe and grabbing her clothes. She slowly open the bathroom door smelling the food Naruto was making. Her stomach began to growl. There was no way in hell she was going to skip breakfast. _'Knowing that pink banshee and the duck ass emo they are going to listen to sensei. Those fools.'_ She thought to herself as she walked into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Usagi walked to her dresser and pulled out a sports bra and underwear. It was just easier to wear a sports bra with all the jumping and movement she had to do as a ninja. As well she grabbed black and hot pink wraps and walked over to her bed placing the wraps on her bed and putting on her sports bra and underwear. She sighed as she looked over at her closet. _'What should i wear?'_ She thought to herself as she walked over to her closet opening the double door closet and walking into it. She looked around and grabbed her black mesh armor leggings and black 3/4 sleeve mesh armor shirt next she grabbed a black short sleeve shirt with a pink ceresent moon on the back and black battle skirt and black knee high shinobi sandle boots with a small heel. On the boot was also a mini pink cresent moon on them. Think of them like her Sailor Moon boots but black with a pink cresent walked back over to her bed and sat down pulled on her leggings and wrapped her ankles and her left thigh and put on her kunai pouch. As she was still seated she put on her boot sandles and stood put slipping on her battles skirt and them put on her mesh top and shirt. She took out a brush and unwrapped her hair and began brushing it. She looked over at the mirror and sighed. She missed her bun pigtails. _'It has been 15 years since I have had my singare hair style and I don't think my aunt would mind if I just did the pigtails without buns.'_ A small smile graced her lips as she brushed her hair out and put it into twin pigtails and braided each pigtail. With one last look in the mirror she walked over and grabbed her black leather jacket with the cresent moon with silver hoodie and weapon pouch and left her room.

As she walked into the kitchen Naruto had just finished making their breakfast. "Hey Usagi-chan, we better eat quick its already 4:20 and we have to meet Sensei and the others at 5." Said Naruto as he gave her one of his blinding smiles. She walked over to the table and sat down pouring some milk as he placed her plate before her. "Thanks Naruto-kun it smells really good." Said Usagi as she smiled back at him. "Thanks. I try." He told her as he sat down himself and began eatting his breakfast as he also poured himself a glass of milk.

They both ate quickly and grabbed their house keys and other things they may need went straight to training ground 7. As they showed up Sasuke and Sakura both showed up at the sametime. They both looked tried and hungery. "Morning you two." Said Naruto and Usagi unison. The last Uchida and Sakura looked at the two blondes before them and just glared at them. "How can you two be so happy this early in the morning?" Asked Sakura she sat down next to a tree.

Both Naruto and Usagi looked at each other and smiled. "Easy, we had a huge dinner and had a good nights rest and a nice breakfast." Said Naruto as he grinned at the pinkette. Sakura's jaw hung open. "You two know we were told not to eat this morning." She told the two blondes.

"Yeah, we know. But, we also know that Kakashi-sensei is always late and by the time he shows up we'll be ready for lunch. But, the most importent thing is we will have the energy we need to fight him. For this is a team effert and there isn't an I in "TEAM". Stressed Usagi as she looked at the pinkette and emo. Sasuke just turned his head and scuffed at what the blonde girl was telling them. _'I don't need these losers. They are just holding me back from getting the power I need to kill my brother.'_ He thought to himself as he sat down next to a different tree away from Sakura. Sakura looked over at her crush and sigh. She wanted to do whatever her Sasuke-kun wanted her to do. But, so far he has just ignored her and only has shown any interest in Usagi and Hinata. At that thought Sakura turned and glared at Usagi. _'What so damn special about her? She just popped up out of the blue just a few months ago and claimed that the two Sannin we're her parents and somehow Naruto and her been living together since then.'_ She thought to herself, this thought made her wonder where did Usagi come from and why did she come out of hiding now? Why didn't she go to the Academy with them?

"Usagi?" Began Sakura as she stood up and walked over to the two blondes. Usagi looked over at the pinkette wondering what she was up to. "Yeah Sakura?" Asked Usagi as she did her best to smile at the girl. "Why didn't you go to the Acadamy with us early on?" She asked the Moon Princess. The question suprised Usagi. She didn't think anyone would ever ask her that. "I was traveling with my parents and at one point I had a private teacher. For many of my parents enemies would have loved to get their hands on me and hurt me just to get back at them. So I had to spend alot of my childhood in hiding and when they thought I was strong enough I was then able to travel with them." Said Usagi in hopes that the other two would buy her little lie.

"That just proves how weak you are." Said Sasuke as he looked over at her. "Your parents found you to be weak and worthless." Naruto looked over at Sasuke his ever clear blue eyes had a red tint to them. The words Sasuke spoke had pissed off the blonde boy. "Usagi isn't weak. She is stronger then your worthless ass." Growled out Naruto. Sakura looked at the two both, she was shocked by Sasuke's cold words. _'If he thinks that Usagi is weak, when what does he think about me?'_ She asked herself.

"Sasuke I'm not weak. I just didn't grow up with a huge clan arond me like you did early one and after their deaths the civilain council and Danzo kissed that emo duck ass of yours never leaving you alone. While I only had my mother and bother and adopted sister Shizune. Just three people watching over me. It would only take a second for someone to take me while they attack my parents. So, they did what was right for me and protected me. So, shut the hell up before I show you how weak you are." Said Usagi as she growled at the emo. You could see a silver aura around her. It was like her chakra was making itself seen.

Sasuke just glared at the blonde girl. "What the hell do you know about my life you worthless whore." He growled out. "I know your a damn spoiled brat with your ass kissed. I also know even if we fail this "Team Work Test" we will still pass for the council is forcing Sensei to kiss your ass and only focus on you as us three are left to fend for ourselves. I feel bad for Sakura for she really doesn't have any ninja skills and book smarts will only take you so far." Said Usagi as she looked over at Sakura to see the shocked expression on the girls face. "What do you mean? Sensei wouldn't just forsake us just for Sasuke-kun." Whispered Sakura.

"Oh he would for your mother on the Civilain Council was one of them that ordered that the Last Uchida get special training and the others on his team ment nothing to her as long as he got what he wanted." Said Naruto as he looked at his pink hair teammate. "Before you ask how I know. I was in the side room listening when the civilain coucil was also having a shitfit about where I moved to and about my new look. They didn't like I wasn't wearing Kill me orange anymore and that I looked more like a real ninja and not a target they wanted me to be." He finished telling everyone.

"It just proves I am the elite and worth more then the three of you put together. Just wait Usagi I will have you as my first wife, it will be a matter of time before Dope here dies on a mission and you will have no other chose but to choose me." Said Sasuke as he smirked looking at Usagi.

"Keep wishing that Duck ass. If I have to be with an Uchida I will go looking for your brother and marry him." Said Usagi as she smirked looking at the now enraged avenger. She knew she struck a nerve with him by bring up the one man that had killed his whole clan in one night and left him alone to face this cold cruel world.

Not wanting to fight anymore Usagi along with Naruto walked away from the pair and walked over to the small river next to their training ground and sat down. "That was brutal what you told him just now." Said Naruto as he smiled at Usagi. "It had to be said I don't like him and I want him to get it though his head I will not be bending to him and I will not be kissing his ass. Its funny though." Said Usagi as a small smile graced her pink lips. This made Naruto tilt his head to the side and look at her with a question in his eyes. She sighed and smiled at him. "Its like no matter where I am at, no matter the timeline. I always have an asshole trying to force me to bend to their will. Before I came here I had my ex-boyfriend try forcing me to bend to his will and give him my power and crystal. That was before he died and when he was working for Queen Beryl. Then there was Prince Demand who tried to brain wash me into loving him and giving him control of Crystal Tokyo as well as my Silver Crystal. It was even to the point that his adviser Wiseman kidnapped my future daughter and turned her into Black Lady. That was heart breaking to see her evil and wanting to kill me. But, in the end I was able to save her. Then there was my Aunt who wanted my crystal and she was also under the power of Choas. But, after I and the other girls where able to heal her. She went back into her slumber. Then there was a few others but in the end I and my friends were able to win and over come them. But now that Metaria is back in has taken over my ex." Usagi was unable to finish what she was saying as tears began to roll down her cheeks. Naruto saw this and pulled her into a hug. _'This is the most Usagi-chan has ever told me about her past life.'_ The thought himself. "Its okay Usagi-chan, I will do everything in my power to help you save your friends and kick Metaria's ass. I will never allow him to hurt you ever again.

Only if he knew what was going on at that very moment in the Dark Kingdom and that there was more trouble brewing for them both.

Sakura saw that Usagi looked upset and slowly stood up and walked over to the two blondes wondering what was going on and why the girl was crying. "I know you will help me save them Naruto. I'm just very worried, I have no idea what is going on and I miss them dearly. I just hope the others are still safe. I hate this not knowing and forcing the others to save my friends and comrades." Said Usagi.

"Are you okay Usagi?" Asked Sakura from behind her. This made Usagi to grow stiff. _'Did Sakura hear anything she was just telling Naruto?'_ "Yeah, I'm fine. I just miss my old friends." She told the pinkette as she wiped away her tears and smiled at the girl. "Oh, I'm sorry that you miss them. Are they also ninja's?" Asked Sakura. Usagi thought for a second before she answered the question. "No, their not ninja's just warriors. That fight for love and justice." She said as a sad smile crossed her lips. One could see she was lost in a happy memory.

"Sakura why did you become a ninja?" Asked Usagi as she looked at the pinkette. The expression on Sakura's face was a little shocked. She didn't expect anyone to ask her that question. Maybe if they would have asked her when she was 6 years old she would have told everyone she wanted to be the first ninja in her family and show how strong a civilian born ninja could be. "Well I wanted to be the first ninja in my family. Why do you ask Usagi?" Asked Sakura.

"If that is true. Then why have you given up on that dream and became a fangirl to someone so worthless like the Uchida?" Asked Usagi as she tilted her head to the side looking into Sakura's emerald green eyes. "Well my mother told me that I would be seen strong if I was able to marry Sasuke-kun. She has spent the last couple of years on grooming into the right girl for him and having me study all the time." She told the blonde girl.

Usagi just nodded her head in thought and just smiled. "It appears your mother has no faith in you becoming a ninja and just wants you to be a breeder for that fool there. If she truly wanted you to be strong she would have found a retired Jonin to train you and make you stronger. To be worth more to yourself and to others. If you still hold that dream to become a true ninja then give up on being a fangirl and grow stronger and prove to that fool you are stronger then him and prove to your mother your not a damn breeder. You are a ninja and worth more then what they believe you are." Said Usagi getting a shocked look from the pinkette. She had never thought of it that way. If her mother really wanted her to be stronger and want her to catch the Uchida's eye. She would have done what Usagi had suggested and she wouldn't have just had her book smarts and what little she had just learned in the Academy. That would only take her so far. What would she do when they go on a mission outside of the village, where they are faced with a enemy ninja or bandits. Would her Sasuke save her? Or would he use her to save his own ass? _'Usagi does have a point.'_ Thought Sakura as she turned to look at the brooding emo who was just looking off to the forest never looking at the three or even trying to get to know his other teammates. He saw them as worthless and only wanted Usagi for he saw her as strong and as a good breeder. Some how this simple question had some how open Sakura's eyes to what was happening around her. Maybe even getting her ass beaten by the blonde the day before might have helped as well. Who was to say.

The time flow by as the three sat there talking and working out a game plan on how to take out their new sensei. Sakura even tried to get Sasuke to join them. "Sasuke-kun why don't you join us." She asked him. Sasuke just looked at her with disgust and turned his head before answering her. "Why would I want to work with a worthless person like you or that dope. Usagi will be carrying you two in battle." He told the pinkette.

Off in the shadows Kakashi was listening and watching his future team. _'I am so screwed. Why did this have to happen to me? Damn you Itachi and Obito. Why did I have to be the only one left that knews the secrets of how to use this damn eye?'_ He asked himself in his head as anime tears streamed down his cheeks. With one final sigh he appeared before his Genin. "Alright my cute little Genin who is ready to get this test out of the way?" He asked them. Sakura deadpanned and yelled. "Your late Kakashi-sensei!"

"Sorry I go lost on the road of life and I also had a black cat cross my path and I had to take the long way around before I could reach here." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at her. "Maybe if you put down that little orange book and taking being our sensei more serouis we wouldn't waste so much time waiting on you." Said Usagi as she smiled at him all inoccent. A sweatdrop appeared behind everyones head as she smiled at them.

 **Somewhere unknown**

"Serenity it appears that Usagi has gotten alot stronger and she has found her true soulmate." Said Nehelenia as she looked over at her sister. Nehelenia had a chakra crystal ball sitting before her sister and herself. They had been watching over Usagi durning her time in the Elemental Nations. "She has also seemed to have grown a back bone and no longer taking crap from people."

Serenity sighed as she looked over at her sister. "Yes, it does appear my daughter has grown stronger and I was very worried about her after the Kyubi attacked. But, she has proven to me that she is grown and no matter what she is a warrior and not just a princess to be hidden away while others fight to keep her safe. She will fight alongside them all." She said as she watched her daughter. _'I'm so sorry for forsaking you with this future and I am also sorry for not saving your friends.'_ Thought the former Queen as she floated there before the crystal ball.

"It appears King Metaria is almost close to finding way to where we have hidden her away. Maybe we should send the others to her. Pluto would make it much more easier to send them there with her space and time keys she has." Said Nehelenia as she looked up to her sister.

"Maybe, but it isn't time just yet. I will need all my strenght to awaken their chakra and as well you will need to aid me this time around." Said Serenity as she met her sister eye to eye. They both nodded to each other as they went back to watching Usagi and the others.

 **okay kitties i will leave you here with this new chapter of Darkside of the Moon. I am slowly coming out of my writers block and i'm going to try to get a new chapter for Kyubi no Pool, Dust Devils, Lolita Pool, Shadow Skill Blood Bonds and finally Silver Moon Naruto. That one has taken me awhile to try to get a new chapter. For I'm not sure where to take it. BUt, anyways I hope everyone likes this new chapter**

 **Laters**


	9. Chapter 9: Fairytale Princess

**Hello again kitties, i am glade you all have enjoyed the last chapter and i'm back again to try bring you a story you will enjoy.**

 **I have had several of you try guessing who is Chibi-Usagi's real father. I have gotten Gaara. But, sorry it isn't Gaara. I have something out please for Gaara. Some thought it could be Kakashi. Well it could be but it could be another. I will give it away soon. Maybe in a few chapters for Chibi-Usagi would be the one to free her with the help of her real mother. I could see it being Kakashi but I'm not sure how we would get pink hair there. There it could be the other guy i'm thinking of and it would be funny as hell to have him meet his future daughter. Obitio is also another good one. hmmmm...I haven't writen the dad yet so I'll let you just keep guessing.**

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Fairytale Ninja Maidan**

 **Dark Kingdom**

Several screams could be heard though out the hallways as the gaurds and evil souls wondered around its hallways. No one ever bothered by the screams of pain fulling their ears. At the very end of the hallway was a black wooden door that glowed a soft sickly purple color. Beyond that door was six tables with five of the tables in use. At the first table was a girl with raven black hair. Tears of pain and sarrow streamed down her cheeks. _'How was he able to see past my mask?'_ Was her only thought as she began to slowly fade away and her only thoughts were to listen to her Master's every comman and bend to his will. She will be his next in line as his lover. For the others have proven not worthy of him and he is unable to get his prize at the moment. On the next table was a girl with golden hair. **"PLEASE HELP US!"** She cried. But her cries fell on death ears.

King Metaria stood in the shadows with a grin on his face. "Good, good... Things are going as planned. I will have them soon as my slaves. As well as my future daughter was my servent an Princess I shall groom to fallow in my footsets as well as my next body. For this one will only last so long without the that damn Princess to grant it eternal youth." He said to himself as a smirk graced his lips.

 **Trainground 7**

Usagi jumps up into the air delieving an axe kick to Kakashi's head as Naruto comes up from his side with around house kick and Sakura with a upper cut punch. The three Genin had teamed up to take down their Sensei knowing they couldn't take him alone at that moment. Off in the tree line Sasuke watched and glared at Naruto. _'How is that dope so strong?'_ He questioned himself as he saw the other three thrown back by a water attack Kakashi had used on them and at that moment he attack with a kunai in his hands.

Kakashi saw him coming and spun around grabbing his wrist and throwing him at the others. "Three of you have the right idea of working together. But, Sasuke you should take a hint from the others and join them." He said as he eye smiled at them all.

Usagi stood up and grinned looking at Kakashi. "I'm sorry sensei. But, we three have finished the test." She told him as he eyed her right had as 2 bells on the string that was hooked to his belt. When he reached down his eyes widen even more. "How? How did you get them?" He asked as he looked at his students.

Naruto smirked. "While tame was attacking you I got close with a summons and we took the bells." He told his sensei.

Kakashi was gaping as he looked at Naruto. "Bu-ut, But how? I didn't know you had the Toad summons contract?" He said as he looked at the black fox standing next to Naruto.

Naruto smirked. "That is only one of my summons. Thanks for the help Mystic." He told the fox as it smirked.

"No problems Naruto. Mind if I hang out for awhile?" Asked Mystic as he looked around and saw Usagi smiling at him.

"Sure, you can hang out." Said Naruto as looked at Kakashi. Said Jonin was looking at the 2 tail fox in shock. "You have the Kitsune summoning scroll?" He asked.

"Yeah, we have it? What about it Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Usagi. As she looked over Sakura who was looking at Mystic with fear in her eyes and then she looked over at Sasuke who was looking at both her and Naruto with rage and jealousy. "Why do you two losers get summonings? I should be with that summons not you two." Said Sasuke as he walked over to the Mystic.

Out of nowhere there was a black blurry and Mystic had Sasuke pinned to a tree with Sasuke's neck in his jaws. "I think not. You are not worthy of my summoning clan." Said Mystic as he growled at the frighten boy. He spit Sasuke out of his mouth and returned back to Naruto and Usagi. "I am only to be summon by their clan. No, other clan in the Elemental Nations have any rights to call us." He said as he grinned looking at the others.

Once Sasuke was freed from the Mystic's jaws he quickly scambled away from him and the tree he was pinned at. _'I must get my hands on that summons.'_ He thought to himself as a grin crossed his lips as he looked back at his three other teammates. Kakashi just eye smiled at everyone. "Well in a way you four did do teamwork. So, you pass. We will train everyday at 7am and by 11 or 12 we will go on missions. After mission you are free to do as you wish. If you wish for more trainning or help in some areas I am unable to help you in. I will find someone to help you." He told his four students.

"Naruto and I are learning medical jutsu along with Hinata from Tsunade-momma." Said Usagi as she looks at Kakashi. "Also Jiraiya-papa will be training Naruto on the side when he is in the village. I do hope you will train us all equal Kakashi-sensei. For what would Minato-nii-san say if you didn't." She told the one eye Jonin as his single eye widen in shock and his mind raced a mile a minute trying to figure out why she was calling Minato her brother. "Well Kakashi-sensei what are we going to do now? We finished the test before noon and we could train or do a mission." Suggest Usagi as she sat down under the tree she was standing under.

Kakashi just stood there gaping like a silver fish. His eyes had glazed over from the system overload. I vague memory of Minato sensei talking about meeting Jiraiya-sama's daughter. But, the day he was to meet her...Kakashi's grew huge as he looked at Usagi. "Are you her?" He asked as he never took his eyes off of Usagi. Naruto, Sakura and even Sasuke was looking at those two talk to each other. _'What is going on?'_ Thought Sakura as inner Sakura was lost in the confusion as well.

Usagi just smirked at Kakashi as she turned to face him once more. "I could be. But, whose really knows." She told him as she turned her back to him and walked over to Naruto. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind as she rested her chin on his shoulder. "There are only four people living that could tell you. I am not saying anything anytime soon and nor are my parents." She said as she nuzzled into Naruto's neck making said boy blush up a storm. "Ummmm...Usagi?" Said Naruto with a blush burning across his checks as he tried from fainting from how close Usagi was to him. She softly smiled and whispered into his ear. "Yes, Naruto-kun?" She said in a teasing voice. That had done it Naruto was down for the count. Her warm breath on his earlobe was too much for the poor boy as he fell to the ground and his eyes looked to have turn to spirals. If you would have pulled back his collar you could have seen steam raising off of his body. Poor Naruto had pulled a HInata because of Usagi. Usagi looked down at her boyfriend with a small smile and a slight blush on her checks. _'Wow I did that to him?'_ She thought to herself.

"What happen to him?" Asked Sakura as she looked at the down blonde. "A woman happen to him." Said a voice from behind the pinkette. They all turned around to see Jiraiya stand there with a smirk on his face. "Well my dear. You have broken the poor boy. Here I thought you would break him on your wedding night." He laughed as Usagi just glared at him. "Papa just help me wake him up so we can get to work." She told her father as the others watched them interact with each other.

"But, Usagi-chan. Wouldn't it be more fun to wake him in your bed with him only dressed in his boxers?" Asked Jiraiya with a lechers grin on his face. The grin went unnoticed by their two other teammates. But, Kakashi on the other hand just let a preverted giggled slip and making Usagi and Jiraiya turn to look at the cyclops. Usagi just glared at him. "Jiraiya-sama it seems your trying to set up their lovelife a seen from your second book." Said Kakashi as he watched with amusement.

"You better not be." Said Usagi as she slowly pulled Naruto over to the tree near by. "If you try anything like that I will tell momma that I cought you at the "Hot Springs" again." Threaten Usagi as she looked at her adopted father with an all knowing grin gracing her lips. At this Jiraiya paled knowing all to well that Tsunade would put him in the hospital again. At this time he was needed more out in the field then laying on his back healing. "No, I would never dream of doing that to my own daughter. Let alone my only godson." He said as he coughed into his hand trying to calm himself from his thoughts of an enraged wife.

After about 10 minutes Naruto slowly began to come back to the land of the living. He slowly openned his eyes. Blinking a few times as he looked around. He let out a low groan as he rubbed his head. "What happen to me?" He asked looking around at everyone and saw that Usagi was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. "Welcome back sleeping beauty." She said to him as a soft blush crossed his cheeks. "Sorry about that I didn't mean to make you faint like that." She told him as she slowly sat back up and began to stand. Kakashi looked up from over his book and smiled. "About time. Lets go and get our first mission as Team 7." He said as he turned and began to walked away with Sakura and Sasuke hot on his heels as Usagi offered her hand to Naruto. "Come on lets go. Before they start talking about "Our So Called Love Life"." Said Usagi making finger quote as she talked about their love life. He took her hand as she pulled him up and they both ran after their team.

 **Hokage Tower Missions Office**

Team 7 walked into the Missions Office seeing a few other teams waiting in life. From the corner of her eye Usagi saw a couple of her friends standing there with their sensei listening to him going on about something random. "Ten-chan? Lee?" Said Usagi as she left her team to walk over to Team Gai also orginial known as Team 9.

They all turned to the familiar sounding voice from behind them. "Usagi-chan!" Said Lee as he was grinning ear to ear. "It is good to see you my Youthful friends." Lee said as he saw Naruto walking up behind Usagi. "Naruto my eternal rival!" Shouted Lee.

Naruto chuckled as he saw his friends walking up to Usagi and him. "Lee I see you like the black spandex better?" Said Naruto. Lee put a hand behind his head laughing. "Why Yes I Do! It suits me better and makes it harder for Neji to track me in the dark." Lee said as he turned to his other teammate. "Neji how are you? Still with the fate stick up your butt?" Asked Usagi. This shocked everyone. No one really has heard her talk that way. But, she wasn't the same old Princess of the Moon Kingdom.

"Usagi-san, it is good to see you again. I still believe fate does rule me. I do understand your point a view on it." Said Neji as he nodded his head to the said girl. Naruto smirk. "Good, I don't want to see her beat your butt again and that crazy move she pulled even left Gai-sensei in shock." He said as they saw Gai has sew them.

"Ahh! Usagi-chan, Naruto!" Said Gai as he walked up to the teens. "It is good to see you two. So, are you going to join us tonight for a Youthful training?" He asked as the rest of Team 7 had walked up to their other two teammates. Kakashi raised his eyes brow. "So, Gai you know two of my students" Asked Kakashi as he put his little pink book away. This got a huge grin from Gai. "Why my youthful eternal rival. I do know them. They have been training with me and my team for awhile now. Granted Naruto has been studying with me for what 4 years now? An Usagi has been learning from me for a year now." Said Gai as he smiled at Kakashi. Kakashi also noticed that Gai's spandex jumpsuit was now all black along with his Jonin vest. "So, what happen to your cloths?" He asked out of the blue.

Usagi smirked. "They lost a bet to me and the terms of the bet was that the green had to go and they had to change it to black and their orange legwarms are to be a grey or silver." She said as she smiled looking at her sensei. Kakashi sweatdropped as he looked at his rival. "Well, then I best not be making any bets with you anytime soon." He said as he turned to look at the line to the mission desk. "Well Team 7 its our turn." He said as he walked over to the desk while being flanked by Sasuke and Sakura.

Naruto groand. "Man this totally sucks." He said as he looked at his friends. "We're stuck on a team with a useless Emo and somewhat useless Fangirl." He told the others. "Lee raised his bushy eyebrow to this. "The maiden with the lovely pink hair is a fangirl? But, who is she fanning over?" He asked wanting to know what he could do to win her heart towards him. Usagi saw that look in Lee's eyes and got a wicked smirk across her lips. "She is fangirling over Sasuke-teme." She said as she saw that quick flash in Lee's eyes. _'This is rich. He really thinks Sakura is cute.'_ Thought Usagi as she turned to look at her team. Naruto saw she was up to something and knew this wasn't going to send well for Sasuke and just smirked. "Come lets go. Before Emo or Banish begin their whining." He said as he turned and walked over to their teams. Usagi turned back to Team Gai and smirked. "We will see you this evening for some training Gai-sensei." With that said she bowed and turned and left to join her team on whatever mission they might have to do.

 **Tsukino House**

The four outer scouts stood outfront of the Tsukino house looking at the light blue front door. Next to them stood Miyuki she tilted her head looking at the house. "So, this is where my grandparents live?" She asked the others. "Yeah, this is where your momma grow up at. Well where she spent her first 15 years anyways." Said Hotaru.

Miyuki shrugged her shoulders and figure no times like the present to go and meet her grandparents. They had already met Chibi-Usagi and that girl was just her adopted sister. _'Luna might have a small heart-acttack.'_ She thought as she turned and face the others and smiled. "Shall we?" She asked as she linked arms with Hotaro and dragged the poor girl along with her to the front door. Miyuki knocked on the door not wanting to use the doorbell. After a few minutes she heard a woman's voice. "Coming. Just one moment." Said the voice behind the door.

 **oooo000000ooooo000o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooo000000oooooo**

 **Alrighty kitties I see here is a good place to stop**

 **I hope you all enjoy. ^_^**

 **We are working on the next chapter of Dust Devils and hope to have it up soon.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know the last chapter was a little short. But, I felt it was a good place to stop and set it up for the next chapter. Sorry I have been gone for awhile. But, you know how it is. Life sometimes gets the better of you and you need to take a break from everything and everyone.**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Shift in destiny**

"Coming..Just one minute please." Called out the woman's voice from behind the light blue door. Miyuki grinned as she looked at the other three outer scouts that had fallowed behind her and Hotaru. Just then the front door open and there stood a older woman with long wavey blue hair and dark brown eyes. She smiled as she saw the four outer scouts and young teenage girl with long platumin blonde hair with three buns around her pigtails. What caught the woman's eyes was that the girl had crystal blue eyes and had the same love of life in them as her daughters.

" _Usagi..._ " Whispered Mrs. Tsukino

 **Konoha**

Usagi glared at Sasuke and Sakura as she was carrying Tora in her arms. "I can't believe you Sasuke-teme. How dare you want to set this poor kitty on fire." She growled at him as Naruto was walking next to Usagi as he played with Tora with a small cat tail he had found next to the lake Tora was at looking at the fish swimming around and at times batting her paw at.

"Tora isn't that bad. She is just looking for some freedom from her home and hunt and be a cat." Said Naruto as he pulled back the small cat tail from Tora as her paw batted at it.

Sasuke just growled as he gave Tora the stink eye. "Stupid cat." Was all he could growl out.

"Sasuke-kun was just protecting himself from that beast that attacked his handsome face." Cried Sakura as she was trying to tend to Sasuke's face and he kept pushing her away from him everytime she got close enough to look at the scrach marks on his face.

"Alright everyone this was a good first mission for Team 7. Now lets return to the Mission Office and infrom Lord Hokage that the mission was success." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at his cute little Genin.

On the way to the Hokage Tower Team 7 saw Team 8 and 10 with their sensei's heading over to the Hokage Tower as well.

"Hinata-chan!" Called Usagi as she saw her friend with her back facing her as she was talking to Kiba and Shino. Hinata turned around to see Naruto and Usagi heading her way with three other people intow and a cat in Usagi's arms.

"Usagi-chan. It is good to see you and Naruto-kun." Said the shy girl as she had been working so hard to stop studdering around Naruto. Sasuke looked at Hinata and her teammates with disgust in his eyes.

"Hey loser what are you up to?" Asked Kiba as he walked up to Naruto and gave him a high five. "Not much dog breath. We just finished our first mission." Said Naruto as he grinned pointing at Tora. Kiba looked down at the cat in Usagi's arms and raise an eyebrow. "Your telling me that cat was your frist mission as a Team?" He asked as he looked at them with shock.

"Yup, Tora was our first mission. I guess she likes to run away from the Fire Lord's wife all the time. So, I know you guys will be going after her sooner or later." Said Naruto as he turned to see that Shikamaru, Chouji, and Ino was walking up to them. Asuma and Kurenai had gone to talk with Kakashi for a moment for they we're shocked to see that he had passed his team and already had them on their first first mission. All they had planned was show their teams the Mission Office and have them meet for their training and first mission in the morning.

"Troublesome. With you guys already taking your first mission right out of the gates our sensei's are going to push us to take one as well and I thought i was going to have the rest of the day to lay in the shade and watch clouds." Said Shikamaru as he let out a loud yawn.

"Well too bad lazy bones. We have to take one now. I have to show Sasuke-kun that I am a real ninja and show up Billboard brow." Said Ino as she look over at Sasuke with little hearts in her eyes.

Usagi looked over her shoulder and looked at Ino. _'Was I that pathetic?'_ This is what she thought to herself as she turn back to her friends. "I would worry more about training and becoming a ninja and not a useless pathetic fangirl." Said Usagi as she turn back to look at Ino.

Ino looked over at her fellow blonde and glared at her. "What do you even know about being a Ninja? Your just some freak that came out of the blue a year ago and have been claim that two of the Lengendary Sannin are your parent's." Growled Ino.

Usagi handed Tora over to Naruto and walked over to Ino. This had everyone looking at the two blonde girls as they glared at each other. "Who are you to question me? Ino you are nothing more then a spoiled little Princess that has never seen the real world for your daddy keeps your shielded from all the true horrors of being a Shinobi. You know once you take a C-Rank mission out of this village you will be force to kill? Or do you think that teme over their will coming riding up on his big white horse that he has shoved so far up his ass? Get a clue Ino. No, one is going to come and save you on a life and death mission. The only one that will save your ass is you. Yeah Shikamaru and Chouji will do all in their power to protect you and so will your Sensei. But, damn grow the fuck up and get your head out of the clouds. That also goes for your too Sakura. All you two will do is get your team killed if you think someone will always be there to save you." She said as he looked over at her own teammate.

This had shocked everyone. They looked at the two blondes and pinkette. Everyone was watching the girls. Ino had balled her fist and looked ready to strike as Sakura ran at Usagi with her hand balled in a sloppy fist. "How dare you talk to use that way! What gives you that right?" Sheirked Sakura.

The three sensei's all turned as they watched the three girls. "Well Kakashi it looks like your going to have your hands full with Usagi pissing off all the fangirls." Said Asuma as he lite his ciggrette. He took a poof of it and let out a small cloud of smoke from his lips.

Kurenai looked at the girls and just smirked. "It's good she is lighting a fire under their asses. I know I was worried I was going to have to deal with a fangirl out of Hinata. But, the girl has shocked me and has been proving herself as a true Kunoichi and with her learning from Tsunade about becoming a field medic-nin. The girl has truly made me proud. This didn't go unheard from the other Genin as the looked over at their shy midnight blue hair teammate. Hinata just blushed and softly smiled. "Ye...ss, yes I-i am learning from Lady Tsunade." She said above a whisper.

Usagi ducked under Sakura's punch as Ino fallowed up with a leg sweep. Usagi rolled to her side and jumped up and met both girls with a spining around house kick. Both went flying back as they crashed into a wall of a small shop. Usagi's blue eyes harden like steel as she walked over to both girls. "You two are worthless Kunoichi's. Why don't you go home tonight and ask your father about the true horrors it is to be a ninja Ino and while your at it. Take Sakura with you. You both need a damn wake up call. We are not playing ninja any more girls. We are now beconing the real deal and if you two can even beat me, then who the hell can you beat? Because I know 8 year olds that are stronger then you two. You should truly be ashame of yourselves." She told them as she turned away and walked back to the others. Everyone had their mouths hanging open. Even the Sensei's season Shinobi we're shocked with this girl had told her fellow kunoichi.

"Well said Usagi-san." Said Asuma as he walked over to the down Ino who was looking up at her sensei with tears in her eyes. "What she has told you two is true, it isn't all fun and games out in the field. When you are out of this village on a mission it is life and death out there. For you never know who all you will be facing. It could be a simple bandit to a another ninja trying to stop you from completing your mission to facing off with a missing-nin. So, girls if this isn't the life you wanted and still want to live in that fantasy world. I do not believe that it would be good for your two to keep being kunoichi and just take normal jobs as civilains. Ino you are the future clan heiress and it might be best to just learn the politics of heading a clan and leaving being a ninja to your clansmen and Sakura you come from a civilain family that are merchants. Maybe just quiet being a kunoichi and learn from your father and mother about your family business and allow other who truly want to walk this path of a shinobi." He told the two girls.

All 9 Genin had sober looks on their faces. What one of the sensei's and what Usagi had said gave them all a wake up call. Well maybe not Sasuke. _'That bitch will be mine. Those others are worthless to me and will not give me strong breeding stock for rebuilding my clan.'_ He thought as he looked over at Usagi as she had her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck again making the blonde blush up a storm. He just glared at him. _'I will have to make him vanish frist.'_

Just then Naruto had a chill run down his spine. **'Kit you need to be careful around that Uchiha. Nothing good will come from him.'** Said Kurama. _'I'm beginning to get that feeling as well Kurama.'_ Naruto said in his head to the fox demon.

Usagi noticed the way that she was being looked at and just glared back at The Last of the Uchiha's.

"But, Asuma-sensei that can't be true. She has to be lieing about everything..." Ino said before she was cut off.

"What she has said is the ugly truth girls." Said Kurenai as she walked over to her team. "It will take time before I alway my team on their first C-Rank mission. But, I will work you guys to the ground and i'm glade that we have a field medic-nin in training and Kakashi has the right idea with that as well. Maybe Asuma you could have Ino train as well with Lady Tsunade." She suggest to her secert boyfriend.

Tora began to fight Naruto and try to get out of his arms from behind the Genin's was the Fire Lords wife walking up to the three teams. "OOOOHhhh you found my kitty TORA-CHAN!" Bellowed the woman as she rushed over to the young ninja's and pulled Tora out of Naruto's hands. Behind the fluffy woman was the 3rd Hokage. He was just laughing at the looks on all the young ninja's faces. "Thank you soo much for returning her to me. I really did miss her, I don't know why she keeps running away from me." She said as she was smiling and looking at Usagi and Naruto.

"Ummm...Lady Fire Lord. I think I know way she keeps running away from you." Said Usagi as bit her thumb and did several hand signs as she slammed her hand onto the ground and before everyone eyes in a black mist and out of the mist was a large black panther. **"Usagi-chan is their something you need?"** As the crystal blue eye panther.

"Yes, Niko. I need your help with Tora here with telling her owner why she runs away from her on a daily bases." Said Usagi as she took Tora from the Fire Lords wifes hands.

 **"Sure thing. Tora why do you keep running away from your owner?"** Asked Niko. After several purrs and growls and meows later Niko was nodding her head in understanding as why this little Grey tabby kitty ran away ever chance she got from her owner. **"Tora-chan here says that her owner squeezes her to death and plays dress up with her and basicly treats her like a living doll and she isn't a play thing but a living breathing animal and wants to be treated right. She just wants to be held gentally and pet softly and treated her right."** Said Niko as she looked over the fancy dressed fluffy woman. She looked at the Lunar Panther in awe and shock. She had never thought the way she loved her little kitty was a bad thing. She had always thought the more she hugged her showed Tora how much she loved her. "Is that true Tora-chan? Am I truly hurting you with my love?" She asked.

Tora looked over at Niko and meowed. **"She says yes. But, she does love you and wants to be with you. All she asked just to cut back on all the love you give her."** Said Niko as she sighed looking over at Usagi.

The woman nodded. "I promise Tora that I will not squeeze you to death no more and I will stop playing dress up with you. I will do that with my grandchildren." Said the Fire Lords wife. Tora jumped back into her arms and began purring when she was just held softly.

"I'm sorry Niko I needed help. I am glade you helped us out as well." Said Usagi as she smiled. Out of the shadows Mystic appeared infront of the group. **"Naruto, Usagi. Are you two almost done with your mission? Tsunade-sama has requested you two as well as Hinata."** Said Mystic as he looked over at Hinata.

"Awwww...I guess its time to go and train. I swear baa-chan is a slave driver." Whined Naruto as he looked over at Usagi and Hinata.

Hinata giggled behind her hand as she looked at Naruto and then back at her sensei. "I-is it alright that I leave to go to my other training with Tsunade-sama?" She asked Kurenai. Kurenai blinked several times as she looked at her student who was like a little sister. "Sure Hinata. Please let me know what all you learn from Tsunade-sama so I know how to work into your training with your teammates." Said Kurenai as she looks at her other two students. "I guess this is all for today. Also I know your clans are waiting you to do your afternoon evening training." She told the other two.

Naruto and Usagi look at Kakashi and he just nodded as the three turn and begin to walk away when they heard two voice from behind them. "Wait!" Said Ino and Sakura. They stopped and turned around and looked at the two fangirls. "What do you two want? We got things to do." Said Naruto. Ino stepped up to him and looked down with Sakura on her heels. "We want to get stronger and become Kunoichi and not dead weight to our teammates." Said Ino as she looks at the ground. Naruto looked at the three sensei's and then at this two girlfriends and all five nodded their heads. "Yeah, sure thats fine." He said as he started to walk again. The two girls looked at each other and ran after the three and fox. The Fire Lords wife just watched them leave. _'That boy and girl will change this world for the better.'_ She thought to herself as she return home with her now happy kitty. Niko went up in a black poof of smoke as the others watched her vanished.

Sometime after the small group of teams appeared infront of Naruto and Usagi's home. Usagi unlocked the door and yelled inside as she walked in. "We're home and we have two more students for you momma."

Tsunade came around the corner with a wicked grin across her lips. "Good I have two more victims." She said as she looked at the two wick sickly skinny girls. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE TWO GIRLS? THEY LOOK LIKE THEY ARE STARVING THEMSELVES?!" Yelled Tsunade as she looked the two over.

Sakura stepped forward and spoke up. "We are on diets. We need to stay skinny so Sasuke will like us and chose one of us as his wife." Said the foolish pinkette. Before anyone had known it Tsunade had back handed the girl right out the door she had just came though. "If you two become my students you will stop this foolish deiting and if I find out you still keep deiting I will end you myself and I will have you dropped from the shinobi program. Because of right now you two are unhealthy to be ninja's and will get your self and teammates killed for you will be to weak from lack of food for energy and chakra. I don't want to hear that you will get fat from eatting. With all the training you will be doing you will burn off all that fat and build up the muscles and chakra and energy you need to be a ninja. I give you both one month and with that month time you two do not look healthy and put on weight. I will have you dropped." She told them both as Sakura slowly got back to her feet and looked at the blonde hair woman with fear in her eyes. "Yes, Lady Tsunade we both understand and will do as you tell us." Said both girls as they quickly got away from the woman.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 **Sorry for the long wait kitties. I have been really under the weather and i felt up to getting this chapter out of one of the many stories to you all. I do hope you all enjoy this little filler. The next chapter will have the others training and we will find out what has happen to Chibi-Usagi and the four outers and several other surpise guess will be appearing soon. I think I will bring in the outers during the wave arc. But I want to build up team 7 and the others so they are not just cry babies.**

 **laters**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay all I'm working on all the chapters and doing my best to catch up. Life just kept me Ill and busy as hell.**

 **Same as always I do not own anything. That means Naruto and Sailor Moon. Hope this is the right story. Lol**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Sweet 16**

It had been three month since Sakura and Ino began training along with Naruto and the others. But, Tsunade had chosen not to train the two in her super strength. They had pissed her off one to many time on how they would fangirl like dumbasses and made fun of Naruto.

Also during this time Naruto learned how to wield the chakra scalpel and her super strength. They had learn early on that his chakra mixed with the Kyūbi was poisonous to others. "Naruto the only ones I believe you can heal are others like yourself." Said Tsunade as she looked at the young man with a soft smile.

"No worries baa-chan. It might be for the best anyways. I'm suited more for the front lines. Also with two healers on my team I know I'm in good hands." Said Naruto as he gave her a foxy grin.

Ino watched her part time sensei interact with Naruto. During that time Ino had grown some. She also slowly began to see Sasuke for his true self. This made Ino sick to her stomach.

 **¤¤¤¤¤Flash Back No Justus¤¤¤¤¤**

It was early Saturday morning and Ino figured she would go early to see Lady Tsunade. As she walked though the market place she spotted Usagi doing a little shopping at one of the stands that sold medical herbs. Ino figured she would see what she was buying. But, stopped in her tracks when she saw her Sasuke walk up to Usagi.

"Usagi." Said Sasuke. This got the blonde girl to turn around. She was smiling until she saw who it was. "What do you want Uchida?" She replied.

He smirked at her. "What are you going to give up this foolish act of yours and except your place at my side as my wife and mother of all my child?" He asked her with a arrogant tone.

This made Usagi blanch a little and turn a sickly green color. "I am not acting. I do not want nothing to do with the likes of you. I am a person. Not an object for you to toy around with and then throw away when your done. Anyways I'll be marrying Naruto soon. So, there is nothing you or your lap dogs can do." She told him as she turned to leave. Even the man running the medical stand glared at Sasuke. He had grown tried of this happening every time Usagi or Hinata came by for supplies. But he never said anything for fear of the civilian council coming down on him.

As Usagi pushed passed Sasuke her grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "You will be mine and there is nothing that dope can do to stop me from getting what I want!" He growled out to her.

Just then out of nowhere appeared Kakashi. "Sasuke. Let go of Usagi." He told the young Uchida with his hands lazily resting in his pant pockets. Sasuke only seemed to tighten his grip on her wrist. But, Usagi never showed any pain nor fear to him. She just kept her glare at. Before Sasuke could break her wrist Kakashi grabbed his wrist and tighten his hand around it. Making him let go of the girl and let out a small cry of pain.

"What the HELL KAKASHI!" Screamed Sasuke. He glared daggers at his sensei.

"I told you Sasuke to stop and leave her alone. This has to stop. If you keep stalking and harassing Usagi and Hinata. You will be dropped from the Shinobi program and have your chakra sealed and put in a mental ward of the hospital till you are proven stable." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at him.

Sasuke huffed and pulled his self free from the Jonin and turned and walked away. Kakashi then turned to Usagi. "Are you alright Usagi?" He asked with worry in his voice.

She looked up at him and softly smiled. "I'll be fine." She told him.

"Well still you should have Lady Tsunade look at your wrist and I'll walk you home when your finish with your shopping." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at her.

Ino stood there in shock. Sasuke was going to hurt Usagi for rejecting him? That didn't sit well with her. She figured tonight at her family dinner with her family and Shikamaru's family and Choji's family. She will tell their dad's and see what they can do. That wasn't right for him to be attacking comrades and girls to get his way.

 **¤¤¤¤¤ End of Flash Back No Justus ¤¤¤¤¤**

Tsunade was pleased within the month and half of Ino's training the girl had began taking her studies seriously. The girl had stopped her crash dieting and focused more on being a true kunoichi and a fairly decent medic-nin.

But, Sakura on the other hand still had issues with her crash dieting and always lost focus when she saw the Uchida and still had the attitude that she was better than all the others. Which had been on the receiving end of Tsunade's fist at least once a week. Also for every time she would hit or try to hit Naruto. Hinata would close one of her chakra ports. This pissed the pinkette off to no end and when she thought she was safe to hit him during their team meetings. She found herself on the receiving end of Usagi's fist and the girl hit a hell of a lot harder then the girls own mother.

It was early Monday morning and Team 7 was standing around waiting for Kakashi to show up. Sakura took this time to bug Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun how about we go out this weekend?" She asked the team emo.

Sasuke looked at the pinkette. "No." He told her and looked away.

Naruto and Usagi chose that time to walk away from those two. Naruto took Usagi's hand and lead her over the little spring that ran under the bridge. "Naruto?" Asked Usagi.

He looked up at her and smiled. "Yeah Usagi-chan." He said.

"Are you getting nervous?" Asked Usagi as she looked into Naruto's blue eyes. Her own blue eyes held worry and fear in them. She had truly grown to love him during their time together and she felt a bond with him. Even more stronger and powerful then she had even felt with "HIM".

Naruto looked at her a little puzzle for a moment before it registered about what she was talking about. With a goofy smile he leaned in and kissed her softly on the cheek and whispered to her. "I am ready to spend my life with you my princess. Nothing and no one would ever stop me." He told her as he lean back and had a soft blush across his cheeks. Usagi looked at him with surprise for he had never done anything like that.

Sakura watched them with jealousy in her eyes. For her Sasuke-kun had never once did that to her. Matter of fact he had never done that to any girl. Only person he has ever kissed was Naruto.

"Naruto. I do love you." Said Usage as she hugged him. Naruto grew a little stiff when she told him that. But, he relaxed in her arms. "I love you to Usagi-chan." He told her as he held onto her.

Sasuke looked at the two with rage. This dope here was ruining his chance with Usagi and Hinata. What did that fool need two wives for. He didn't have a clan to rebuild and he wanted the power that came with Hinata and the Hyūga clan and the power Usagi had with having two Sannin as parents. If he could only marry the blonde he could force Jiraiya and Tsunade to teach him all their secrets.

The two blonde separate from each other's embrace just as Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke. "Yo." Was all he said as he eye smiled at everyone. When he looked at Sakura and Sasuke he could see the little green eye monsters on the twos shoulders as they looked at the two blondes of their team standing next to the bridge talking.

"Kakashi what are we doing today?" Asked Naruto as he and Usagi walked back up the bridge with the others.

Kakashi looked at them and pulled out his little purple book. "Let me guess your going to read Ero-Sannin's new book why we clean someone's house?" Asked Naruto as he looked annoyed at his sensei.

"That sounds like a good plan. Let's go and get a D-Rank mission and afterwards we'll train." Said Kakashi as he eye smiled at his cute little Genin.

As they walked though the village Usagi took Naruto hand and held it. She didn't care if people glared at her for who she loved. All she cared was how she felt about him and how he felt about her. As they passed the wedding shop. Usagi saw her dress being taken and placed in the display window. This shopkeeper had a weird tradition she did. Where she displayed kunoichi Brides wedding dresses in the window before their weddings. The woman had claimed it was for good luck.

Naruto tighten his hand around hers and smiled. "In a matter of days. We'll be spending our lives together." He told her.

They had arrived at the Hokage tower and went inside to the missions office. There sat the third Hokage as several teams before them took their missions and left the office.

"Ah. Team 7. How are you this morning?" Asked Sarutobi as he smiled at them all.

"We're good Jiji." Said Usagi before Naruto could even speak. This earned her a laugh from the aged leader.

"Well I'm glade to hear that. Now let see what mission I could get you all." Said Sarutobi as he pulled out several D-Rank scrolls. "I have a Tora, babysitting the elders grandkids…" He never got to finish what he was saying. For Naruto had spoken up.

"NO! NO MORE CHOUR MISSIONS! Those lazy bastards can clean their own yards and watch their own kids. Jiji I want a real mission. I know those other missions are to help build up our teamwork and stuff. But, come on. The only way for that to happen for this team. We would need a high ranking mission to teach us what it is out in the field and how teamwork could and will save our lives." Said Naruto. Everyone in the office turned and looked at the blonde as if he sprouted a second head for a moment there.

A small crept across the Hokage's lips. He saw something in Naruto. That he had only send twice before and that was in the boys own parents when they we're Genin. "Very well then. I have a simple escorts mission and protection mission. That you all could take. Bring in the client." He told the ANBU that stood at the door.

Several minutes later stood a man with a straw hat and sake jug in his hands walked into the office. He looked at the 4 Genin and laughed. "You think a pink hair banshee, a raven color duck ass and the bimbo twins can keep me safe?" He asked as Kakashi caught 2 kunai aimed at the man's head.

"I am their Jonin-Sensei and I will be with them to back them up if the need arises. Also they may surprise. Especially the two bimbos of the team." Said Kakashi as the man stood their looking at him in shock. For there was a senbon sticking out of his sake jug and Usagi held another needle in between her fingers on her right hand.

"Now, now. No killing the client and Mr. Tazuna. I would refrain from insulting my ninjas. As for they are here to protect you and you wouldn't want them to throw you to the wolves." Said The 3rd Hokage as he smirked at the man. "You will be with Mr. Tazuna until he finishes building his bridge in the Land of Waves. For he put in a request claiming to have a small band of bandits that from time that attack and raid his work site and need protection for him and his workers. So, I would say pack for several weeks and do your best on your first C-Rank mission." He told the group as Kakashi took the scroll and turned to his team and client. "We will meet at the south gate in one hour." He said as he vanished in a poof of smoke.

The teenagers all looked at each other and left the office. Tazuna looked at his sake jug and cried tears of sorrow for the loss of his sake and left the office as well.

Naruto and Usagi ran though the village to their home. Tsunade stood at the kitchen window drinking her tea as she saw the two blondes heading her way. She raised an eyebrow to this sight. For they never came home this early unless Usagi almost killed the Uchida and Kakashi wanted them out of sight for awhile.

The two blondes come walking into the house and into the kitchen to see the older blonde standing their looking at them with suspicion in her eyes. "Okay you two spill it." She told them as she rested her hands on her hips.

They looked at each other and back at her. "Momma we have a C-Rank mission to the Land of Waves." Said Usagi as she smiled at her momma.

"Yeah baa-chan. We are to pack and be ready in one hour." Added Naruto as he grinned.

A smile crossed Tsunade's lips. "I'm glade to hear that. Here I thought I was going to have to go heal that prick again." She said as she turned around and walked over to the Pantry next to the back door. She opened the pantry door and pulled out six storage scrolls. "Okay you two. These scrolls hold food, ration bars, solider pills and first aid and medicine. Yes, Naruto there is ramen in this last scroll I'm adding it to the others." As she said this she pulled a 7th scroll that was marked Naruto's ramen.

He just grinned and took the scrolls from her and turned to Usagi. "So, do we carry packs or just store it all in one larger scroll?" He asked his future wife.

Usagi smiled at him. "We can store it into some scrolls." She said as she turned and went to her bedroom to get enough cloths pack for the mission and Naruto fallowed suit.

The hour had passed there stood at the south gate was Kakashi and their client. The four teens joined them and they took off.

 **In a land far far away**

Miyuki grin soften to a smile. "Grandma Ikuko." She said as she hugged the older woman.

Ikuko looked at the girl closely and saw 3 whisker makes on her cheeks. Knew that moment that the girl before her wasn't her little girl. But, her granddaughter. "Who…who are you.?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Miyuki pulled back from the hug and looked at her grandmother. "My name is Miyuki Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am the daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." She told her Grandmother. Footsteps were heard behind Ikuko as two other people appeared behind her.

Kenji and Sammy appeared behind Ikuko. They smiled at the outer scouts but both paled when they laid their eyes on Miyuki. "Usagi-chan?" Asked Kenji at the girl before him.

Sadly Miyuki shook her head no and looked down. "Sorry Grandpa. It's just me Miyuki." She told her grandfather and Uncle.

"Grandfather?!" Kenji half shouted and said softly.

Miyuki nodded her head. "May we come inside please. What I wish to share with everybody is best said in private." She told them as she looked all around her.

Ikuko stepped aside as well as her husband and son. The small group made their way into the house to the living room where everyone took a seat and looked at the platinum blonde girl.

"I have came here to help my " **Other sister"** from the trouble she is in. For what I know from the future and the stories I was told. Nothing good will come from that teme if he keeps her in his clutches. As well as the other girls will die if we do nothing to aid them. So, I lied to my parents and told them I was going on a scouting missions to gather Intel on a new shinobi village that sprung up in the Land of Teacakes." Said Miyuki as everyone in the room paled.

"What can you tell us?" Asked Sammy as he looked at his niece.

She sighed and shook her head. "I can't say much. For I am already effecting the fabric of time. By just being here and telling you what I just did." She said with a sad expression.

"Could you at lease tell us how Usagi is doing?" Asked Ikuko as she softly smiled at the thought of her baby girl.

"Momma is fine. I can tell you she is married and she has a lot to tell everyone when the time comes." Said Miyuki as she grinned at everyone.

"MARRIED!" Cried everyone in the room as they looked at the girl. She slowly nodded her head. "But, I'm from the future so at this moment she isn't married yet but engaged to my father and wanting to murder a emo duck ass." She finished telling them as the color slowly returned to their faces and sat down.

"My baby girl is getting married?" Cried Kenji as he looked to his wife who was also weeping tears. But her tears where of joy and not of frustration. For he never got to put the fear of God into the boy.

"I can't believe kitten met someone there." Said Haruka.

"Do you know the location of where the other girls are being held at?" Asked Luna who now had join them along with Artemis. Miyuki looked over at the black cat. "No, momma never told me. She always said it was the lowest pits of hell." She told Luna.

This got Luna to thinking. _'I have looked to see if they had ever returned to Beryl's old base. Just maybe.'_ She thought to herself. "How long will you be here?" Asked Luna.

"I can only stay a couple of days. For the flow of time is a lot different their then it is here." Said Miyuki. "I just hope my sisters don't find out. If they do. Needless to say it's trouble." She said.

Here she was talking about some mystery sister. This had made Haruka wonder what this girl was keeping from them.

 **Evil-doers R Us**

Rei awoke from her special treatment. Her long raven hair took more of a purple shin to it as she rose from her bed. She looked across from her pillow and there laying asleep was King Metaria. The sheets covering him suggested his was naked under them as Rei's hair cover her naked form from all prying eyes.

A smirk crossed her lips. "Finally he is all mine. I will not share him with anyone." She said to her self.

As she turn to grab her robe she heard the giggles of a girl from the shadows of the room.

The girl giggled some more before faded from the shadows and room all together.

Rei walked to her bedroom door opening it. She looked over her shoulder once more. _'I shall have it all.'_ She thought with a wicked smirk crossing her lips. She left the room and made her way down to the dungeons where the girls were being held. She walked up to one door that was frozen over. She looked though the small opening and saw a girl with long cyan hair laying on the floor. Her skin had a soft blue color to it. The girls chest slowly raised showing she had survive the special treatment she had undergone.

 **+×+×+×+××+×+++×+×+×+×+×+×××+×++×++××+×+×++×+×××××22×1+××××+×××÷+××+×++×××××+××+××××+××+×××+××××+×××+×++×××××++×++×+×××××××+×××+×+×+1++×++**

 **Okay we stop there. What did King Metaria do to them. What is Rei up to? WHOSE THE GIGGLES?**

 **Chapter 12: Demon meets Saint**


	12. Chapter 12

**Welcome back kitties. I hope you all enjoyed the last part.**

 **Like always I own nothing. That means I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Demon meets Saint**

Twin girls with crimson hair and aquamarine eyes sat on a bed looking at a baby blue diary. "She really did leave without us?" Asked one of the twins. "It appears so." Said the other twin as they sighed looking at the last diary entry.

 _June 5_ _th_

' _Today I'll tell mom and dad I'll be heading to the land of Teacakes. To scout out a new village that popped up. But, really I'm going to meet with my aunties and other family. I hope they understand. I'm also sadden I lied to my sisters. But, it had to be done. Momma would have felt us use her passage thought the time and space door.'_

They both looked at that entry several times. Before the two girls could put the diary away. A woman with long black hair appeared before them. She smiled at the two girls.

"Evening ladies." Said the woman with three Crescent moons on her forehead.

"Evening." Said the twin on the left.

"Who are you?" Asked the twin on the right.

The woman smiled. "I am your Aunt Nehelenia. An I am here to send you girls to tell your sister. That it is time." She told the twin starry eyed girls.

 **Wave**

Usagi looked at Naruto's hand. "Thank you for blocking their attack." She whispered as their eyes locked with each other.

He smiled. "I will always protect you no matter what. You are my Princess and I would lay my life on the line for you no matter what." He told her.

She looked at him. There was shock in her eyes. As there was a flash of something in them. Slowly she shock her head. "Don't say that. I don't want you to waste your life to die for me." She told him as she finished cleaning and wrapping the wound.

▪ **¤▪Flash Back▪¤▪**

The small group walked down the old dirt road as Sakura asked a million question.

"Tazuna? Why doesn't the Wave have a ninja village?" Asked Sakura.

Usagi rolled her eyes at the pinkette.

"That's simple Sakura." Said Kakashi. "The Land of Waves is surrounded by water and that there is a natural defense against attack. Also they are pretty much a small mining and fishing land." Said the one eyed man.

As they where almost to the board Usagi saw something weird. There was two small water puddles on each side of the road. _'It hasn't rained in a week and it's been way too hot for any water to last. Also there isn't any mud near it.'_ Just as she figured that out a chain and two men shot out of the puddles. They had wrapped Kakashi up and shredded him.

Sakura screamed and Sasuke sprung into action.

"Hand over the old man and we'll let you four live." Said the masked man to their left.

Pulling my Crescent moon rod. I focused chakra into it and watched it grow. "Not going to happen." I growled out.

" **Shadow Clone Justus"** Yelled Naruto as seven clones appeared and they went at the man to the right with kunais in each of their hands.

The chain attaches to their gauntlets fell to the dirt. As the man on Naruto's right sprung into action. As the clones tried to slice and stab him. He did this with ease cut though them with his metal gauntlet. A dark grin crossed his lips as he attacked the real Naruto. Without thinking Naruto put his right hand up block the incoming attack and the claws from the gauntlet pierced his right hand. With that second of distraction Naruto pierced the man's heart with his kunai. As Sasuke had the other man down on the ground in a headlock. Kakashi appeared from the tree line. Lazily walking over to the group.

▪ **¤ KI ¤▪**

Kakashi stood before the man. "So, why do you want the bridge builder?" He question.

Tazuna looked around. You could see the fear in his eyes. "They want me dead. Without me the bridge I'm building will release Gatos grip he has on my Land. The Lord of Waves was assassinated several days after I left my home to go finish a couple project's for the Land of Earth and Land of Lighting. The money I earned from there bought the reining materials needed to finish my bridge and pay my workers. What I had left from that was just enough to pay for a C-Rank mission. I was hoping they would give me Chunnin and not a wet behind their ears Genin Team." He said as he fell to the ground onto his butt. "I understand if you want to turn back. I'm am the last hope for my country and my daughter and grandson." Tears slowly rolled down his cheek as he pushed his hat off of his head.

"I don't know about you guys. But, I'm going. I'm not going to allow some bastard to kill this old man." Said Naruto as he flew through the hand signs and summons a wolf and toad at once.

The toad was orange and wore a little blue vest. "Yo! Got any candy?" Asked the little toad.

Kakashi looked at his other students.

"If the dope is going. I'm going." Said Sasuke as he glared at Naruto.

"If Sasuke-kun is going count me in." Said Sakura as she had little hearts in her eyes as she fan girl over Sasuke.

Usagi just sighed. "We can't leave him and his family and others in need. This goes against my code. I shall protect all in the name of the moon for love and justice." She said as a fire could be seen in her eyes.

"Well Mr. Tazuna. You got lucky that my team still wants to carry out your mission. But, there better not be anything else your hiding from us." Said Kakashi as he looked over at the last Demon brother and sent off a message for an ANBU team to give Ibki a present.

"Gamakishi I want you to tell Jiraiya what's happening and if he is able to come and help." Said Naruto as he gave the small toad a small bag of candy.

"You got it kid. If you need anymore help. Call for me. I'm getting bored just chasing after my brother all day." Said Gamakishi as he went up in a poof of smoke.

"I have a feeling something is coming and the future will forever be changed." Said Usagi as she packed up her medical supplies.

' _This mission is going to push each of these kids to their limits. For who we face next will be far more stronger. Only time will tell if these four will make it in the ninja world.'_ Thought Kakashi as he lead his team down the old dirt road.

 **Back in Tokyo**

The sky began to darken as twin black clouds formed above the park not far from Usagi's old home. Twin girls fell from the clouds as a woman stood before them on the ground.

"Nehelenia-nee-chan are you sure our sister is here?" Asked the twins as one.

Before Queen Nehelenia could answer. The outer scouts appeared with a young ninja girl.

"Queen Nehelenia?" Said all the girls.

"The time had come. You will be heading to where Usagi is. Things are happening and the inner scouts are a lost and no longer here." Stated Queen Nehelenia. "You will pack the same way as I had picked Usage and we will leave with in the hour." She turned to the twins.

They looked up at the woman and around them in awe. They had never seen anything like this. It wasn't like their village or the capital where they would go with their parents to meet with the Fire Lord.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOZOXXOOOZOXZOZOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXKXOXO,,O,OXOXO,,OX,OOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Okay lovelies this it for this chapter. I need to look at the past chapter for the new of the twins. If I gave them some and their sister. Lol**

 **Till the next time we meet**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for hanging in there with me this whole time. Last chapter was a little short but hey I'm trying to get back in the Grove and out of the hands of evil.**

 **Like always I do not own Sailor Moon nor Naruto.**

 **Please enjoy**

 **Chapter 13:**

 **New world**

Naruto looked over at the wolf. "Hey Nightshade. Could you go inform Jiji that our mission has gone up and we might need some back up."

" **Sure kid. Anything else?"** Asked Nightshade.

Naruto shook his head and Usage just giggled at him.

" **Alright. Then I'm off."** Said Nightshade as he took off running.

Kakashi looked at his two blonde students with pride and shock. They had gone over their sensei's head. "You know that it was my call to make on informing the Hokage." He said with an eye smile.

Usagi looked at him with a sickly sweet smile. "We know. But, knowing you. You wouldn't have said anything till we went back to the village. Kakashi-sensei, I'm not here to play foolish games." She told him as she turned away.

 **Wave country**

"Zabuza-sama. The Demon brothers have been taken off the board." Said a soft voice.

Sitting on a large chair a man with black spiky hair with his lower half of his face covered in bandages looked up from his bingo book. "Did you get a look at who we are dealing with Haku?"

With a quick nod Haku spoke. "Yes, Kakashi Hatake and four genin. But, it appears the two blondes of the group have skills. The other two. They will be easy to take down." Said Haku as he turns away from his Master.

"Good." Said Zabuza as he went back to the bingo book. _'Soon, I'll have the money needed for the Rebel Forces.'_ He thought to himself.

 **Leaf Hokage Tower**

The aged Hokage was seen reading something. But, it didn't appear to be the file in his hands. The only hint anyone knew it wasn't his work was the prevy giggles coming from the old man.

Out of the shadows stepped a black fox.

" **Hey old man"** Spoke Nightshade.

Sarutobi jumped out of his chair and the file and book went flying. He looked over at the fox. "Nightshade! How many times have I told you not to scare me." He growled out.

" **Sorry old man. But, I got a message form Naruto and Usagi."** Said Nightshade.

He raised an eyebrow to this. "Alright. What is happening for them to send you." He said as he watched the young fox.

" **Mission has gone up from a C-Rank mission to a B to A-rank mission. They had been attacked by two missing-nins from Kiri. Said ninjas are the Demon Brothers. They will be fallow though with the mission. But, would like back up. For the next person they will be facing will be A to S class."** Said Nightshade as he grinned at the old man.

"WHAT THE HELL?! ANBU get team 8 and 10. They will be back up to team 7." Said Sarutobi as two of his hidden ANBU vanished.

Twenty minutes later both Team 8 & 10 stood before their leader.

"So, dad what's up?" Asked Asuma as he looked to his father.

"As of one hour ago Team 7 mission has changed ranks from a C-Rank to A-rank and is requesting aid." Said The 3rd.

"What?! What is Kakashi thinking?" Asked Kurenia as she looked shocked.

Nightshade stepped out of the shadows. **"He is doing the right thing. The land of Wave is under the control of a troll name Gato. He has taken the land hostage and they are their own hope to be free."** He growled out to the others.

"I say we back them up." Said Kiba as he looked at Nightshade. "We can't have them showing us up."

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he ran his hand though his hair. "If we back out and word gets out that the leaf will not aid a land under its protection we will lose clients."

"Team 10 meet at the main gate in 20 minutes." Said Asuma.

"Team 8 you heard the man." Said Kurenia.

" **Just comments back here and I'll take you to them."** Said Nightshade to the two teams. They all nodded their heads and left.

"I just hope they all are ready for this." Said Sarutobi as he looked at Nightshade.

" **They have to be."** Said Nightshade.

"Here I'd the new mission Nightshade. Eliminate Gato and all his men while still protecting Tazuna and his crew." Said Sarutobi as he handed the young fox a new mission scroll.

 **Land of ugly evil**

Rei walked over to the next door. The door had golden chains around it. She looked in and saw a blonde with long hair sitting in the corner. Her blue eyes had a golden shine in them. "You bitch. I am at your command." Said the bond as a shock went though her body.

"Mina you shouldn't talk to me in that manner. I am your rightful Queen." Said Rei as an evil laugh escaped her lips.

Jadeite appeared before the raven hair woman. "Mistress, we have finally located the lunar energy we felt awhile back. It appears the moon princess has gone to another world." He told her.

"Typical. She always runs away when things get to hard for her." Said Rei.

Just then a woman with long pink hair appeared next to Rei.

"We will be able to level within in the hour. But, we will not appear in the location where she is. But, it will be close enough." Said The pink hair woman.

"Good Black Lady. You are severing your Queen well." Said Rei as she grins.

' _For now. But, once we are there you will die.'_ Thought Black Lady as she just grinned.

 **XXIXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOOXOXOXXOXOXOXOX**

 **YEAH it's short but. The next chapter will have our new comers**

 **Later**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapters might be short for awhile. I need to get back into the flow. But, I'll try to update more and not ever so often. Sorry.**

 **Thank you for fallowing and reviewing.**

 **Chapter 14:**

 **Well $hit**

 **Tokyo**

"You three need to return to your time. It isn't the right time for you to meet your parents." Said Queen Nehelenia.

The twins looked ready to fight. But, their older sister stopped them. "I know. I just came to let them know things are changing and progressing a little different. I know that I am not allow to tell them all. I just gave them a briefing of their mission." She told her Great Aunt.

With a nod Nehelenia turned to the others that had gathered in their living room. "Are you ready?" She asked as the group needed their heads.

 **Edge of the Land of Fire and the Land of Wave**

Naruto was laying under a tree when Gamakichi appeared with Jirayia.

"What did you brats do now?" Asked Jirayia as another poof of smoke appeared behind them.

There stood Nightshade with Teams 8 & 10.

" **Well there you go kids. Hope you enjoyed your trip. Reverse summoning can make you a little sick."** Said Nightshade as Kiba and Choji ran over to the bushes to puke.

"Troublesome." Said Shikamaru as he walked over to his friends and teammates.

" **Well kit you have new orders."** Said Nightshade as he walked up to Naruto who was now sitting up.

Kakashi was sitting above him. He saw the scroll and jumped down from the tree.

"May I have that Nightshade?" Asked Kakashi as he reached for the scroll.

Nightshade nodded his head and dropped the scroll in the Jonins hand. Kakashi open the scroll and looked it over.

"Well guys. We are to eliminate Gato and his men." Said Kakashi as he handed the scroll to Jirayia.

Usagi walked over to Jirayia. "Papa what do you have on Gato? I know your spy network will have information on the little troll." She said as she frowned at the thought what the people have been going though.

"Hmmmm…." Said Jirayia as he sat down and pulled out a scroll from his bag. "I just got this today. It's on all the dealing Gato has been doing and also his plan to try to do a take over of the villages around the Leaf." He said as he open the scroll and all the Jonin-sensei gathered around him and read over his shoulder.

The kids gathered around team 7. "So, do you really think you need all this back up?" Asked Ino as she looked at Naruto and Usagi.

"Yeah, we do. Gato has a small army of thugs. By what Mr. Tazuna has told us. By the look of the two we already face. There will be a stronger ninja waiting for us." Said Usagi as her eye met with Ino's.

"Usagi-chan. I am glade you called for us." Said Hinata as she softly blushed as she smiled at her friend.

Sasuke scuffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What does a losers like you know anything about fighting."

"I have been in more battles then you could ever dream of. I have lost people close to me." Said Usagi as a somber look crossed her face.

Shino and Shikamaru raised an eyebrow to this little bit of information about their mysterious comrade.

"Usagi your not like the rest of us. I have been wondering about you for awhile." Said Shino.

Usagi sighed. "In due time. I will tell you all everything." She turned away from them. _'But, first I need to tell Naruto.'_

Naruto saw that Usagi seemed a little uneasy about something. But, he would wait till later to speak to her. At this moment they had to give everyone the information they have on their enemy.

About an hour later the group had came up with a plan and Jirayia had hand selected his team to go in Gato's little fortress.

When they arrived to the meeting point for the ferryman was to meet Tazuna.

 **¤▪Flash back no Justsu▪¤**

"Mack I'll be back in one week. If I play my cards right I will have several ninjas with me. So please use one of the large boat to transport them." Said Tazuna to his old friend.

The man tipped his hat back. "I can't make any promises. But, I will do what I can. Gato's thugs sunk one of my boats last week. They had got wind I was taxing people off the island." He told his old friend.

Tazuna nodded his head and vanished in the early morning mist. Mack pushed his boat back into the mist and vanished from sight.

 **¤▪End of Flash back No Justsu▪¤**

An old man with a scar running across his left cheek sat on a fairly large boat. But, he had a worried look on his face. As he saw how many people had shown up with Tazuna.

"I am unable to ferry across everyone at once and as is this very risky." Said Mack as he stood up.

Jirayia held up his hand up. "Don't worry. We four can just walk across the water." He told the ferryman.

The three Jonin-sensei nodded their heads in agreement.

He let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you all." He said as he ushered the teens onto the boat.

It took about and hour to cross the small area of sea the was better the two lands.

They finally made landfall. But the group still had to get off at the shallow shore on the near by beach.

"This is as far as I am able to go." Said Mack as he drifted back into the shadows of the mist.

"Kakashi-sens…" Said Sakura. Only to have her mouth cover by said man.

"Shhhh…. Sakura we are in enemy territory and need to be silent." Said Kakashi as he looked at said girl annoyed. _'She is going to get herself or us killed with that loud mouth of hers.'_ He thought as he made hand signals for the others to move silently and fallow Tazuna to his home.

Off in the shadows two figures watched the group as they travel down the road.

' _This isn't good. Zabuza-sama will not be able to take them all at once.'_ Thought the mask figure next to a tall man with tan skin wearing bandages across his face.

' _Hmm…I could take them in a silent kill. But, with Jirayia of the Sannin this will be tricky.'_ Thought the bandage man.

They both nodded their heads and vanished back into the shadows.

Usagi tensed for a moment. She had felt two chakra sources. But they had already vanished before she could do anything.

The group kept walking till they came to a large clearing near a small lake to their right.

Naruto stopped to look around. Something felt off to him.

Just them thunder was heard and in a flash of lighting there stood before the group was four women and one teenage girl.

 **Xoxxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxooxxoooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxo**

 **Well it seems the more I listen to music the more I can write and plan out my storyline.**

 **Well who are the mystery people?**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you all enjoy the last chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. I only own the insanity that is this story.**

 **Chapter 15:**

 **Reunion?!**

The clouds around the mysterious group slowly began to fade away and Usagi fell to her knees. She knew if the Outer Scouts where here. Things have gone bad.

Naruto quickly went to Usagi's side and pulled her into his arms. "What's wrong bunny?" He whispered into her ear.

Jirayia and the three other Jonin pulled kunai out ready to attack.

"Jirayia stand down." Came a strong commanding female voice from the group as her midnight blue eyes met with his black eyes. He saw the three Crescent moons on her forehead.

"Nehelenia." Whispered Usagi as she looked up and saw her Aunt. The once wicked Queen smiled when she saw Usagi and the young man that held the girl.

Naruto looked over at the regal woman. She was beautiful. But, she also had a slight darkness to her. He was unsure if he could truly trust the woman.

' _ **Kit, that woman is the sister of the woman who gave birth to the Sage of six paths.'**_ Said Kurama as he woke from his nap as he felt the same energy he felt so long ago from his father.

' _Really? She is that old? But, she looks sooo….. young.'_ Said Naruto in shock.

' _ **The three sisters are immortal. But, it doesn't mean they can't be killed.'**_ Said Kurama as he laughed to himself. _'Kits, not going to know what hit him.'_ He thought as he went back to his nap.

"Usagi!" Said the three woman and teenage girl as they ran over to the blonde.

Naruto got in between them and Usagi. "Who are you?" He demanded.

Usagi placed her hand on his shoulder. As he relaxed at her touch. "They are my friends." She told him.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Team 8, 10 had gotten ready for a fight as her own teammates looked like they could careless for her.

"My dear niece. It has been 15 years since I've last seen you." Said Nehelenia as she walked up to them.

"Queen Nehelenia it is a pleasure to see you once more. " Said Jirayia as he bowed to the now named woman.

The eyed of the others widen as they bowed to the woman as well. "Please stand. This isn't the time nor place for formalities." She told everyone with a wave of her hand.

Usagi stood before the woman. "Have things truly gotten worst for the others to be here?" She asked as she looked at the four outer scouts.

"I am afraid so. My spy has informed me that we have lost the others to "HIM"." Said Nehelenia.

"Usagi!" Cried Luna as she popped her head out of Hotaru's backpack.

A single tear rolled down Usagi's cheek. "No….they can't be lost?!" She cried out.

 **Land of creepy jerks**

Rei had finish making a deal with a tiny business man. He would do all her spying and bidding. In exchange for some more help. The Ninja he had hired wasn't panning out.

"What type of Demon runs from children." Said Gato as he turned in his chair and faced Zabuza.

"The kind that isn't well informed that Jirayia of the Sannin is traveling with my target." Growled Zabuza as he glared at the tiny man.

"Who cares. He is an old man and a pervert to boot. How strong could he be?" Asked Gato. Truly not understand the situation.

"Zabuza-sama, is trying to explain to you. That Jirayia-sama is still very skilled for his age and all he is requesting is additional help." Said a young voice. One couldn't tell if this person was male or female.

"Fine. But, this will come out of your pay. Do you understand me?" Growled Gato as he turned to the door leading of the right side of his office. "Behind that do will be your back up."

"Come Haku." Said Zabuza as he and the now named Haku walked over to the door.

Zabuza placed his hand on the door knob and it was ice cold to the touch. He looked over his should at the midget of a businessman. "You found another "Ice User"?" He question.

Haku paled at this. There was another lime themselves alive in this world?

"I don't know what your talking about. The girl is a gift from a business partner." Said Gato waving his hand as he went back to his paperwork. _'Damn, who would have thought there would be more paperwork for being a crime boss.'_ He thought to himself.

 **¤ Mars makeup flash back ¤**

Rei and the others had crossed over to the Elemental Nations.

"So, this is where our little bunny ran away to." Said Rei as she turned to her chain scouts.

Their chains being held by their former future Princess ChibiUsagi.

"Bitch, you will not treat me as a dog." Growled Ami. The once shy Sailor Mercury and mouse of a book worm. She spoke with an ill tongue to her so called new Mistress.

"Oh my dear Ami-chan. You will fully bend to me. Just you wait." Said Rei as she took the blue scouts chains.

"Take the others to our new hide out. I have to see a maggot about a bunny." Said Rei to the others.

They nodded and went on their way.

"Now Ami-chan you will play nice for your temporary master while I'm gone." Said Rei as she pulled the chains on the girl.

After a short walk they came across a large mansion with shady look guards surrounding it.

"Hey chicky what brings you here." Said Bold thug.

"I have a meeting with your boss Gato." Said Rei as she push her hair over her right shoulder.

Thug two radioed into the mansion. After a few seconds the gates open and two shady samurai came walking up to her. "The boss is waiting for you." Said ugly samurai one.

She nodded her head and pulled Ami along with her. They walked into the place and down a long hallway that open to a large room with a grand staircase in the center. She fallowed the men up the stairs to the second floor and down the left hallway. They walked to the very end of the hallway with double doors before them.

Both samurai open a door and she walked thought.

Gato sat behind a large desk and looked at her over his round sunglasses. "I see your on time. That is very good." He told her as he gestured to the large leather chair before his desk.

Rei nodded her head and walked over to the chair and sat down. "I pride myself on always being on time." She told him

 _Else where a certain silver hair Jonin sneezed._

"So, tell me. What brings you to my humble little home?" Asked Gato as he locked eyes with her.

"I was told you're the best at getting things and information on people." Said Rei.

"Well I do run shipping routes." Said Gato as he gestured to the photos of large ships around him.

Nodding Rei spoke once more. "Yes, but you are the best in the underworld. I need a person found and captured. They are causing me a great amount of trouble." She told him.

Gato raised his eyebrow. He slowly looked her over. Studying everything about her. She wore a elegant red dress that went past her knees and her long black violet hair hung lose behind her. "A lady like yourself with some social status is standing on very murky water. For how I obtain things isn't always in the most honest ways." He told her.

"That is fine. Do not worry of me. Nor of my status." Said Rei as she gentle smiled at the man before her. "I have gotten my hands dirty many a times for gathering items I want. So, this will be nothing." She told him. "As well. I will give you use of one of my little pets."

Gato's eyes traveled to the blue hair girl standing next to the seated woman. She had a silver collar around her neck with silver chains leading down to the other woman's hands. "Is she even useful?" He asked.

"Yes, she is an Ice user and is able to stand her ground very well in battle." Said Rei.

Ami glared at the man before her.

"Fine and what if she dies?" Asked Gato.

Rei looked over at Ami who just glared back at her. "It would mean very little to me. She can die for all I care. She is a tool to get the object I am seeking." She told him.

"Very well. I shall send her with my men. Now tell me. Who am I seeking?" Asked Gato.

Rei pulled a file from nowhere and pushed it to Gato. On the file was a picture of Usagi. But, it was an old picture of her in her school uniform. "I seek one called Usagi. She could look the same or may have aged a little. But, there isn't mistaking her golden locks and blue eyes. I need to find and bring her to me." She told him.

Gato looked the file over. "Girl have some kind of rare bloodline or did she screw your man?"

Rei narrowed her eyes a little. "A bloodline that hasn't been seen in a longtime. I need her as breeding stock. As well she did screw my man." She told him with venom leaking from her voice.

Gato just nodded his head. "Very well. I expect full payment on delivery." He told her pushing the file over to the side.

"Very well." Said Rei as she stood and throw the chains at one of the samurai standing in the room. "Be sure to feed her. It's been a few days since I last feed her." She told the man and walked out.

 **¤ Mars makeup KI ¤**

 **Suna**

The jailer of the One tail raccoon dog. Stood before their father.

"Gaara, you will be heading to the Hidden Leaf to partake in the Chunni Exams." Said their father.

Gaara's brother and sister stood on either side nodding their heads.

 **Lost Bunny Hidden Fox**

"So, your telling us. That you four have magical powers to transform into warriors?" Asked a skeptical Sakura.

Usagi just raised her eyebrow to her pink hair teammate. _'How in helm did she get top Kunoichi?'_ Asked herself.

"Yes, they are of my court. They are the four most powerful and deadly of the nine warriors." Said Usagi.

Haruka glared at Sakura. "We did all in out power to protect Usagi." She told the girl and the others.

They had just gotten to Tazuna's house with they began playing 20 questions with the new comers.

 **Oxoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxkxkxkxkxxkxkxkxkxkxkkxkzkxkxkxoxoxoxoxxox**

 **Till the next time lovies. I just used this chapter as a small set up for our next players.**


	16. Chapter 16

**I know it's been awhile. But thank you for still reading and all.**

 **Like always I do not own Sailor Moon nor Naruto**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Hidden Bunny Crouching Fox**

Naruto sat off to the corner watching the new comers. But, his eyes never left Usagi.

The others kept asking the other girls questions as Queen Nehelenia stood off to the side watching Naruto in return.

Usagi stood up. "I'm sorry I am not able to tell you more. For I need to talk to Naruto first." She told them as she turn to Naruto and walked up to him. "Can we talk?" She asked him.

Slowly Naruto stood up and reached for her hand. Usagi smiled softly at him. "Yeah, let go outside to talk." Said Naruto.

"Don't go to far." Said Jirayia as he looked at the two teens.

Haruka watched the two blondes and narrowed her eyes on Naruto. She looked at the other teens. "What's the story about whiskers there?" She asked as she pointed to Naruto's back as he walked out the door.

"Why do you ask?" Questioned Shikamaru as he narrowed his eyes at the blonde hair woman.

"Because I want to know if he is taking care of kitten." Said Haruka as she narrows her eyes back at Shikamaru.

"Troublesome blondes." Grumbled Shikamaru.

"Naruto is Usagi's fiancé." Said Ino as she took on a dreamy look.

The four outer scouts sweat dropped. _'Really?'_ All four thought together.

"She is wasting her time with that loser." Said Sasuke he glared at the door way.

"What makes you say that?" Asked Hotaru as she studied the boy before her.

Sasuke glared at the girl. "Because he has no Clan and is nothing but an Orphan." He told her.

"Sasuke-san. I believe you are wrong at that point. Naruto is from two Clans. The Uzumaki Clan had their own village before Iwa, Kumo, Kiri banded together to wipe them out during the second Great Ninja War. As of now Naruto is the last member of the Royal family. As well he is from the Namikaze Clan and the last member and the Heir of the 4th Hokage himself." Said Shino as he pushed his glasses up.

Everyone in the house grew quiet.

"How do you know this Shino?" Asked Choji as the chip in his mouth fell to the ground.

"My father informed me of this after I told him about the marriage contracts he has with Usagi-san and Hinata-san." Said Shino as if he was talking about the weather.

"WHAT!?" Yelled Haruka as she looked ready to explode.

"Please don't be mad at Naruto-kun." Said Hinata in a louder then normal voice.

"Usagi-chan and I understand and are fine with this arrangement." Said the slightly blushing Hinata as she felt all eyes on her.

' _So, she is the other? I can't want to meet the 3_ _rd_ _.'_ Thought Queen Nehelenia as she smiled at Hinata.

"It is not unheard of that lone member of a Clan or Royalty to take more then one wife. For you girls had met his future heirs." Said Queen Nehelenia as she grinned at the four outer scouts.

All four paled. They had questioned the twins with red hair and teal eyes. For they didn't look like Usagi what so ever. They figured that the girls had taken after their father. But, for one problem. He was a blonde and he has blue eyes just like Usagi.

"What do you mean future heirs?" Questioned Shikamaru as he was now sitting up.

This got Jirayia and the sensei's. Along with Tazuna and his daughter looking at the royal woman.

 **Outside**

Naruto held Usagi's hand as they walked into the forest near the house. The walked for awhile till they both came to a small clearing.

Usagi pulled away her hand from his and walked towards and old oak tree. Slowly she laid her hand on the old ruff bark. She looked back at Naruto with sadness and fear mixed into her blue eyes.

"Bunny?" Said Naruto. You could hear the worry and fear and confusion in his voice.

Slowly she sat down under the tree and patted the ground next to her. "Come sit with me Naruto." She told him.

Slowly Naruto nodded his head and walked over to her slowly sitting down. He turned his piercing blue eyes on her. "What's going on? Who are those people?" He asked her.

Nodding her head. Usagi put her thought into order. _'Here goes nothing.'_ She told herself.

"Naruto…I'm not from here." Started Usagi.

"Well of course your not from the Wave." Said Naruto as he smiled goofy at her.

Usagi giggled a little. "No, Naruto. I am not from this world. I'm from another world." She told him. She looked at him for a few minutes to see if he was fallowing.

"So, let me try to figure this out. Your not from my world but another. Kind of how are summons are the summoning world?" Asked Naruto as he tilted his head like a kit.

Usagi couldn't help but love him more. He was so cute and he tried to figure it all out without freaking out.

"Yeah, but where I'm from is called Earth. Well that's the planet. But, country I'm from is Japan….. 16 years ago I had to leave my home." Said Usagi as she looked up to the sky. She tried blinking away her tears but a few rolled down her cheek.

"Usagi-chan did you leave because someone wanted to hurt you?" Asked Naruto. His voice so soft and gentle and his eyes had even soften more.

Slowly she nodded her head. "If I stayed I would have been used and have no future. For I have a power this person is after and my mother and aunt sent me here for safety." She told him looking back at him.

Naruto took her hands into his. He smiled at her. Slowly bring her hand up to his lips as he kissed her palm. "Bunny. No one. An I mean no one will ever hurt you. I will do all in my power to stop them. Even if I have to let the fox lose on them." He told her.

You could see the shock in her eyes. _'He is willing to do anything for me? But, why?'_ She questioned herself.

Naruto must have seen it in her eyes.

"It's because I love you and your my precious person." Said Naruto as he pulled her to him. He lifted her head by her chin and softly kissed her lips.

Usagi blushed as she closes her eyes and leaned into the kiss.

After a minute they broke their kiss and Usagi rested her head on Naruto's chest.

"I love you to Naruto-kun." Said Usagi as she closed her eyes and fell asleep in his arms.

Naruto sat there just holding her against him.

' _ **Kit.'**_ Said Kurama.

' _Yeah?"_ Asked Naruto.

' _ **We need to talk.'**_ Said Kurama.

' _About what?'_ Asked Naruto as he was curious to what Kurama had to tell him.

' _ **She isn't lying. She is form a different world. But, she does share some blood with my father. I believe she would had been his cousin.'**_ Said Kurama. This shocked Naruto.

' _Your telling me. She is related to the Sage of Six Paths?'_ Asked a shocked and dumbfounded Naruto.

' _ **That she is. But, kit. Don't sell yourself short. You are someone very special from her past.'**_ Said Kurama as he smirked at Naruto.

' _What do you mean?'_ He question as he looked down at the girl in his arms.

' _ **You'll see.'**_ Said Kurama as he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Naruto looked down at the blonde girl and kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever to come. I'll be by your side always." Whispered Naruto into her ear.

Naruto closed his eyes as he leaned against the tree.

Off into the shadows watched a figure. They had heard what the two had said. _'Hmmm…'_ They thought as they disappeared back into the shadows.

 **That Night**

Usagi woke up in Naruto's arms. She looked up at her future husband and softly smiled. _'Who would have thought. 16 years here and I would find someone that truly loves me for me.'_ She thought as she slowly sat up.

The movement slowly stirred Naruto from his sleep as he open his eyes. His blue eye sparkled in the moon light. She smiled down at her. "Hey." He said in a sleepy voice.

"Hey." Said Usagi as she curled up more into him.

"You know the others must be worried." Said Naruto as he held her tight.

"Yeah, I know. But, I'm not ready to go back." Said Usagi as she looked up at him.

"You know your beautiful in the moonlight?" Asked Naruto as he smirked at her.

"No, I didn't." Said Usagi as she giggled.

Slowly Usagi pushed herself off of Naruto and slowly stood up. "I guess." She said looking down at him.

"I guess." Said Naruto as he fallowed after her slowly standing up as well.

Naruto took Usagi's hand. "My Moon Princess I will always love you." He told her.

Just then he fell to the ground screaming. Holding his head.

Usagi looked down at him in horror. "NARUTO!" She screamed.

Golden chakra engulfed his body.

Oddly enough someone came running to her scream. There before her was her Aunt Queen Nehelenia.

"Nehelenia what is happening to him?" Asked a panicked Usagi as she fell to her knees going to touch him.

"Don't touch him." Said Queen Nehelenia as she pulled Usagi back.

"BUT? WHY? HE NEEDS HELP?!" She cried out.

The others had heard her. Jirayia, Kakashi and the others came running.

"What I'd happening to him?" Asked Jirayia. He looked down at his Godson in panic.

Before anyone knew what happen Jirayia flew though the summon signs and summoned a small toad.

"Yo. What's up?" Asked Gamakichi as he looked at Jirayia and then saw the golden chakra around Naruto.

"No, time go bring Tsunade to me." Demanded Jirayia.

Gamakichi nodded hid head and was gone.

 **I** **hope yall enjoy this chapter Till the next time.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for the love on the last chapter. I figure I give everyone a fluffy chapter with Naruto and Usagi.**

 **But, like always I do not own Sailor Moon or Naruto.**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Golden**

The golden chakra engulfed him. Everyone watched in horror.

But, oddly Queen Nehelenia seemed calm about this. Hinata looked at Usagi and saw the fear in the girls eyes. She then looked at Naruto. Fear was written all over her face.

' _Hn. Maybe he will die.'_ Thought Sasuke as a sadistic smirk slowly graced his thin lips.

 **Hidden Leaf**

"You're telling me that their first C-Rank mission is now maybe a A-rank mission?" Growled Tsunade as she looked at her old sensei.

Slowly the aged man nodded his head. "Yes, I am afraid so. But, Kakashi tried coming back. Naruto and Usagi wouldn't hear of it." He told his enraged former student.

She narrowed her eyes glaring at the man. Just before she could say another word Gamakichi appeared.

"Tsunade your needed. It's Naruto!" Cried out the little toad that jumped on the only female Sannin.

Tsunade's eyes grew wide. "What happen?" She asked with fear lacing her voice.

"I don't know. I just saw golden chakra engulfing him and I was sent for you." Said Gamakichi as he tried calming himself.

' _Golden chakra?!'_ Thought Sarutobi as he looked at the two before him. His eyes widen and he shot out of his seat and flow over to the portrait of Minato that hung in his off. Without saying anything he ripped the thing down and throw it to the floor. Behind it was a chakra safe.

All eyes went to the old man. All were shocked he could still move that fast.

"Sensei?" Question Tsunade.

"I think he finally lost it." Said Gamakichi.

Sarutobi open the safe. He reached in and pulled out a large golden scroll. "Minato had a bloodline. But, he was never really able to awaken it. But, he had a scroll that spoke about the true awakening of it." He said as he turned around and face the two others in his office.

"So, you believe Naruto has awaken this bloodline limit?" Asked Tsunade and Gamakichi as one.

He looked at the two with a serious look in his eyes. "I believe so. Tsunade you will need to go check on him. For you're the only one. Besides Jirayia I trust to take care of the boy." He told he as he handed the scroll over to the woman Sannin.

Gamakichi looked up at Tsunade. "You got all you need with you?" He asked her as he jumped in her shoulder.

"Yes, I have several emergency scrolls on me for anything that might happen. As well I sent the same kit with Usagi and Naruto." Said Tsunade to Gamakichi.

"Good. Here we go." Said Gamakichi as they went up in smoke.

"I pray your not to late." Said Sarutobi to himself after the two left.

 **Wave**

"He will be fine. One of his bloodlines had awoken." Said Queen Nehelenia.

All eyes looked to the regal woman. "What do you mean one of his bloodlines?" Asked a scared Usagi.

Nehelenia smirked at the girl. "Well I should say his true birthright. My little moon rabbit." She told the girl.

The golden chakra slowly began to fade away from the young blonde.

Just then a poof of smoke appeared next to Naruto. There stood Gamakichi on Tsunade's shoulder. The only female Sannin looked at everyone gathered.

"What the hell is happening?" Growled out Tsunade as she saw the fading golden light right next to her. She looked down and saw Naruto slowly becoming viable as the golden chakra had faded and once again the boy was on the ground.

Tsunade not waiting for anyone to speak quickly did some hand signs and her hands began to shine green. She checked him over several time. A confused look on her face.

"What's wrong Hime?" Asked Jirayia as he looked at his old teammate confuses.

She looked up at him. "He is fine. His chakra reserves have grown again and there is a new flow of energy around his eyes." She told everyone.

Slowly Naruto awoke. Slowly he pushed himself up onto his elbows and blinked a few time. The world looked much more clear around him. "Bunny what happen? Did I fall asleep walking again?" He asked with confusion was heard in his words.

Everyone sweat dropped at his second part of his question. _'Only Naruto.'_ Everyone that know him thought.

"You don't remember anything?" Asked Tsunade drawing Naruto's

Naruto looked up at the blonde hair woman. "Baa-chan?" He asked.

"Kid you passed out on the blondie here and was wrapped in golden chakra." Said Tazuna as he looked at the boy. His eyes widen when he got a good look at Naruto's eyes along with everyone else.

"What? Do I have something on face?" Asked a panicked Naruto as he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Your eyes!" Said Sakura. "They have a strange sharingan." She said in confusion.

Nehelenia grinned. "About time you awoke them the **"Tenseigan."** She said but kept speaking not allowing anyone to speak. The Tenseigan is a dôjutsu. The only well known person to have it was Hamura Ötsutsuki and his descendants. It is characterized by blue pupils and iridescent which contain a white, floral pattern. But, Naruto's eyes stay a royal blue and has more of a sun pattern then a floral one. For dôjutsu was that bases of Hamura." She finish telling them.

They all looked at Naruto. No one knew what to say.

"But unlike Hamura's eyes Naruto doesn't have control over the moon. But, of the sun. Tenseigan has control of the moon and is the base for the **"Byakugan"**. No what Naruto has is called Sunseigan. His ability comes from the sun." Said Queen Nehelenia as she grinned.

Sasuke was fuming form this. _'How dare he. That fool is nothing but trash.'_ He thought to himself.

"Are my eyes always going to look this way?" Asked Naruto as he looked at Queen Nehelenia.

"I don't know." Said Queen Nehelenia as she looked away.

Just then Tsunade remembered the scroll her sensei gave her. She pulled it out of her pouch and handed it over to Naruto. "Here this might help you some. Sensei said it had information on the golden chakra. So, it might have something on your eyes." She told him.

Naruto dumbly nodded his head and took the scroll from here. Slowly he stood up and looked at everyone.

"Come on everyone. The show is over and we need to come up with a plan to kick Gato's ass and free these people and finish that bridge." Said Naruto as he slowly walked past everyone. _'Just when I think I have everything figured out. Something new comes my way.'_ He thought to himself.

' _ **Your not lie in kit. But, I will help you all I am able to with those eyes of yours.'**_ Said Kurama as he grinned.

' _Thank you Kurama. I'll take all the help I can get at this moment.'_ Said Naruto as he sighed inward to himself.

Everyone fallowed behind the blonde. No one knew what to say to him. Not even Usagi.

"Kitten. He is going to need you more then ever." Said Haruka as she placed her hand on the blonde girl's shoulder.

"I know." Was all Usagi could say.

 **Suna**

"Are they almost ready for the Chunnin Exams?" Asked the Kazekage as he looked over at a man with a turban with some fabric covering the left side of his face.

"Lord Kazekage. They will be ready soon. Kankuro is learning how to use two puppets at once. As Temari is working on more up close combat. Her Taijutsu has gotten a lot better." Said the man.

"Baki you didn't answer my main question." Said the Kazekage as he glared at the now named Baki.

"Gaara has gotten stronger." Said Baki.

Kazekage nodded his head and returned to his paperwork. This told Baki it was time for him to leave and return to his band of misfits.

' _Gaara is the key to what's to come.'_ Thought the Kazekage.

 **OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

 **Okay lovelies. I know I'm slow on updates. But, thank you with sticking with me.**

 **Personal life has been a little crazy.**

 **Next time we will see what they have planned for our little trolly**


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm glade everyone enjoyed the last chapter. I might be focusing on one story. For I feel more creative at the moment with it. So I will work on it till I can figure out next in the others.**

 **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

 **Chapter 18:**

 **Attack**

The new and dark Ami sat across from Zabuza. She just glared at the man.

"What is your problem brat?" Zabuza growled out.

"Your my problem. Way are we wasting time here? Shouldn't we just and killed the man already?" Asked Ami.

"We need a plan of attack." Said Haku as he stepped out of the shadows. "Tsunade of the Sannin has shown up along with five other woman.

Ami arched her eyebrow.

"One of the new woman they keep calling her Queen Nehelenia." Said Haku as he removed his mask and looked at Zabuza.

"Interesting." Said Zabuza as he looked at the blue hair woman across from him. Her reaction to the name showed she knew the woman or of her anyways.

' _Not good. If she is here? Are the other four the outer scouts?'_ Ami questioned herself.

"What do you know about these new comers?" Asked Zabuza as he glared at the girl.

Ami looked at him with her icy blue eyes. He could have sworn he saw his death in them. "She was an enemy I and my comrades faced along time ago." She told him.

"What of the others?" Asked Zabuza.

She looked over at Haku. Her eyes studying the young man. "What did the others look like?" She asked him.

Haku stood there for awhile. He thought over what the four others looked like. "One has dark skin almost like a Kumo nin. But, she has long green hair that goes almost to the floor. Then there is a teenage girl with dark purple almost black hair. As well a blonde with short hair that dresses as a male and a woman with teal color hair." He told her trying to remember every detail.

With a sigh Ami fell back into the chair she is seated in. "Those are the four outer scouts. The strongest of the strong beside Sailor Moon." She told them.

Both men just looked at her confused for a moment.

"You mean like the stories Jirayia of the Sannin write about a moonlight warrior?" Asked Haku.

Zabuza and Ami looked at him confused.

Haku sighed and pulled a scroll out and unsealed the first book. Zabuza arched a hairless eyebrow at the boy.

"These are the smut free version." Said Haku as he handed the book over to the blue hair woman.

Ami took the book and looked it over. She was shocked. It was the retelling of her old life. Her life before becoming Rei's puppet. An ice tear fell from her eye.

' _There is no going back. I am not strong enough to break this spell and the only way to be free is to die.'_ She thought to herself.

 **Tazuna's house**

"Naruto are you sure your fine?" Asked Usagi as she looked at her boyfriend.

Naruto grinned. "I'm fine. Don't worry bunny." He told her.

"Okay. Now we need to go over the plan of attack." Said Jirayia as he looked at everyone. "Kakashi, Azuma, Naruto, and Usagi. You four will come with me to Gato's place and we will eliminate his army of thugs and the troll himself." He told them.

"Jirayia are you sure about this. Naruto has just awoke a bloodline limit we know nothing about and hasn't even looked over the scroll sensei sent him." Said Tsunade as she glared at the white haired man.

"Normally we would wait. But, we can't. Zabuza is the next opponent with an unknown as his assistant. The more time we give them. They can get more help from the outside." Said Azuma.

"Baa-chan don't worry. We have to get this done tonight while to moon raises and the sun sinks for the day." Said Naruto grinning at the blonde woman.

The four outer scouts and two cats looked at each other confused. _'He calls her Baa-chan and she what? Only 25?'_ They all thought as one.

"If kitten is going, I will come along." Said Haruka as she narrowed her eyes at Jirayia.

Jirayia glared back at her. "You know you will have to kill?" He asked her.

Haruka ran a tried hand though her short shaggy hair. "It wouldn't be the first time." She said as she looked away from Usagi.

Usagi placed her hand over Haruka's hand and smiled gently at her. "The 5 witches and death busters pushed you all. I know innocent people died during that time and I know you hide it from me. But, it couldn't be help." She said as the outers looked at her in shock.

"Kitten…." Said Haruka as she looked at her princess with wide eyes.

Usagi shook her head. "Before I was forced into my mini coma from the crystal. I had to take several mission that I took several lives. But, it couldn't be help. It was either them or me or the people they wanted to hurt and in the end it was them." She said looking away.

"Usagi…" Whispered Luna as she looked at her charge with tears in her eyes.

"It's the life we live. We are Shinobi and nothing will change that." Said Kakashi as he looked at the four woman before him.

 **Dark pits of hell**

"Black Lady." Said Rei as she walked down the hallway of the nobles estate she took over.

"What is it Rei-sama." Said Black Lady from the shadows.

Rei stopped in her tracks and turned to where she felt the girl hiding. "How are the others coming along?" She asked.

Giggles filled the hallway. "They will die soon. Their bodies are not able to handle daddies evil power." Said Black Lady.

' _Hmmm….. They have always been so weak.'_ Thought Rei as she turned once more. "Who will be ready next?" She asked.

"That will be Mina. She is the one you should send to that snake. But, the Amazonian would be a fun one to send as well." Said Black Lady.

Rei nodded her head and walked off.

 **Wave**

' _ **Kit.'**_ Said Kurama.

' _Yeah?'_ Asked Naruto as he looked away from the others and slowly spaced out.

' _ **Once you get some rest. Your memories of a life long pass will come rushing back you.'**_ Said Kurama as he sounded a little worried.

A confused look spread across Naruto's face. _'My past life?'_

' _ **Yes, you are special like that moon girl. There is a reason you are drawn to her out of all the vixens around you.'**_ Kurama told him.

Naruto arched his eyebrow as he kept talking to Kurama.

The others around watched the only blonde male so different expression cross his face. But, the prominent expression on his face was confusion.

' _This is going to be fun.'_ Said Naruto sarcastically.

' _ **Oh you have no idea.'**_ Said Kurama as he smirked from inside Naruto's mind.

' _Naruto.'_ Said a voice from his mind.

Naruto froze in his spot and his eyes grew huge. Kurama jumped up to his feet and looked around.

' _ **Whose there?!'**_ Growled and demanded Kurama.

"I am afraid you might have to prove your story." Said Sakura as she stood up and looked at Haruka.

Narrowing her eyes she stood up. "Fine. URANUS MAKEUP!" Yelled Haruka as a navy blue light and ribbon wrapped around the blonde.

All eyes that never seen this grew huge. She was naked in a flash of light but then a blur energy made her body transparent and then ribbon formed from the energy and wrapped around her. When it faded she was in a sailor dress with a short, very short skirt and a strange sword in her hands.

All jaws hit the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Yelled everyone ad one.

Nehelenia smirked at this reaction. "Once they are able to train you. You will begin using chakra along with your planet power." She told the outers.

With a sigh her outfit return and she nodded her head.

"We should rest. The sun has risen and I need all those going with me on their toes." Said Jirayia as he stood up from the table.

They made their way to the stairs and went to the rooms set up for them and rest for the time being. For they had no idea what was waiting them.

The others set up for the day ahead of them. They had guard duty at the bridge and house.

"I guess if I am here." Said Tsunade as she looked at Tsunami. "Are there people that are in need of healing?" She asked.

"Yes, there are several really sick children and a woman that is about to have a baby that needs medical attention." Said Tsunami as she pulled the blonde woman out of the house.

"Hinata and Ino. You two are with me." Yelled Tsunade as she vanished out the front door. Her two students fallowed behind her.

 **OoooooooooooooollollooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Okay lovelies I felt this was a good stopping point.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello lovelies. Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon.**

 **Please enjoy.**

 **Chapter 19:**

 **Awakening**

Naruto made sure the black out his room. For he needed as much rest as he could get. For in no time he would be caring out his mission.

Slowly he turned and looked at his bed. A small frown crept across his face. _'Will I be getting any rest?'_ He thought to himself as he sighed and pulled off his shirt and throw it to the foot of his bed and undid he belt and pants, kicking them off. There he stood in his froggy boxers. He pulled his blankets back and crawled in.

"Here goes nothing." He said laying back and closing his eyes. Falling asleep quickly.

 **Memories**

"My Lord. Your parents wish to speak with you." Said a man with long white hair and blue eyes.

Slowly the young man turned around to the voice behind him. "Where are they at?" He asked the man.

"Your parents are in the throne room." Said the man.

With a nod the young Lord walked passed the white hair man. He took long confident strides as he made his way to the throne room. The guards at the large double doors saw him approaching them. They quickly open the large doors allowing him into the grand throne room.

"Naruto." Said a strong and powerful male voice.

"Father." Said the now named Naruto as he bowed to his parents. "You wish to speak to me?"

"Yes, my son." Said a soft but strong female voice.

"Mother. You look enchanting this fine day." Said Naruto as he smiled to his mother.

"In three days time you will meet your future fiancé. She is the Princess of the Moon and her mother is allies of the Sun and Earth Kingdoms." Said the Sun King.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "I have heard the mother and daughter are timeless beauties."

"That they are." Said Gaia Queen of the Earth.

"My dear your beauty is as eternal as ever." Said the Sun King Apollo.

Gaia smiled to her husband. "Thank you my dear."

Off in the shadows was Naruto's older half brother. He made a fist and grit his teeth. _'Why does that bastard get everything that is rightfully mine?'_

"I will make you both proud of me." Said Naruto as he bowed to his parents and with that he left the throne room.

 **Three days later**

Naruto walked into the garden. It was still early morning and he needed somewhere quiet to think.

A man with Crimson hair and eyes of a fox fallowed behind the young Prince. He was dressed all in black.

"My Prince. Today is the day you meet your future bride." Said the man.

Naruto sighed and looked down at his hands. "Yes. Today is the big day. But, the main question is. Will she like me?" He asked as he looked over at the man.

"She will be drawn to that pure heart of yours. For what I am told. The Moon Princess is a kind and kindred soul like your own." Said the man.

Naruto looked at the Crimson hair man. "Kurama, my dear friend. I do hope your right. For I hope she never meets my I'll tempered brother." He told the now name Kurama.

As Kurama was to speak a young woman with golden locks walked into the garden. She looked lose and a little confused.

 **In the bedroom**

"Naruto." Said Usagi in a whispered voice.

"Huh." Said a draggy Naruto as he open his eyes slightly and before Usagi knew she was pulled into a tight embrace and pulled into bed with him.

"Eep!" Said Usagi as she fell into bed with him as he bared his face into her chest.

"Mmmm…. Soft." Naruto mumbled into her.

"Naruto….." Said Usagi as she pushed on the boy.

Slowly Naruto open his eyes. He blinked looking at the blonde goddess who was blushing up a storm as her body was pressed tightly against his and she could feel ever inch of him.

"….Bunny?..." Naruto said in a sleepy voice. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he nuzzled up to her neck. _'I must be dreaming.'_ He thought to himself in his foggy state.

"Papa wanted me to wake you up. We will be leaving in one hour." Said Usagi as she slowly relaxed into his arms. Her body fitting to his curves perfectly.

Slowly he kissed her neck as his hair shadowed his eyes. His warm breath on her neck made her melt more into him.

"..N…N-Naruto-kun…..we…mustn't….." Gasped Usagi as his teeth racked across her collar bone.

Slowly his blue eyes met with hers. She saw a storm brewing in them. "I know Bunny…I just can't help myself…." He told her as his lips claimed hers into a soft but firm kiss.

' _ **Hn….Kit's memories are stirring….. How much longer till he remembers it all?'**_ Thought Kurama as he smirked from within the blonde.

Usagi rubbed her body against his as her lips slowly parted as his tongue slipped in between them. Their tongues fought for dominance.

Slowly all good things come to a end as there was a knock at the door.

"Naruto? Usagi?" Said Kakashi from the other side of the door.

Naruto sighed as he broke their kiss. "Yeah Kakashi-sensei?" Called Naruto as he helped Usagi sit up.

The door slowly open to show Kakashi with Jirayia standing behind him with a perverted grin on his face.

"I came to see if Usagi was able to wake you up." Said Kakashi as he saw the soft bite marks on the girls shoulder.

Usagi looked down and saw this. A blush crossed the girls face. "There was not reason to worry. He was getting up." She said looking away.

' _It appears so.'_ Thought Kakashi as he eye smiled at them both. "Well be down in the next 10 minutes." He told the two teenagers.

"Yeah, yeah. We'll be down." Said Naruto as he sat up from the bed.

Usagi got up and ran out of the bedroom to finish dressing for the mission.

Both adults watched her run across the hall. Then turned back to Naruto who was now standing and pulling on his black mesh shirt and black t-shirt over his head.

"Yeah?" He asked them as he pulled on his black ANBU pants and sat down to get his black boots on.

"What was happening before we came in?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at his student.

Naruto paused as he grabbed his forehead protector and unfolded the cloth turning it into a bandana to cover his blonde locks. "Nothing really." He replied to the two men.

"Doesn't look like nothing brat." Said Jirayia with a smirk.

Naruto looked over at his Godfather with a smirk. "I was just cuddling with my bunny." He said as he stood back up after making sure his boots were on and reached for his black duster.

"You know Naruto. I believe it is time I sit you down for " **The Talk"**." Said Kakashi.

Naruto looked at him and laughed pulling out one of Jirayia's books. "Too late and I was given this afterwards as a tool to help me understand what sex is." He told the silver hair Jonin.

Kakashi looked at his student with shock. He looked over at Jirayia as the man gave a sagely nodded to this fact. "Oh… Well, I still thing we should talk about this soon." He said as he turned to leave the room.

 **With Usagi**

As she raced back I to her room. The others looked up from the maps of the Elemental Nations.

"Kitten?" Asked Haruka as she saw her blushing Princess rush into the room.

Usagi looked up and blushed even more. "Huh?" Was all she could say.

' _What the hell was that? Naruto has never done anything like that! But…it felt so right.'_ She thought to herself as her fingers slowly traced where Naruto had nibbled on her collar bone. She was lost in the memory of what just happen.

"Kitten are you sure your alright?" Asked Haruka as she stood up from the bed and walked over to the blonde.

Usagi finally snapped out of her thoughts. Smiling she replied. "Yeah, I'm fine." She told them with one of her million dollar smile.

The others just looked at her and sighed.

"I need to finish dressing for the mission." Said Usagi as she rushed around and put on a black mesh shirt and leggings. Black Fuka and black skirt with black boots. She quickly braided her long blonde locks into twin pigtails. Smiling she grabbed her weapon pouches and put on her boots and black duster.

"Alright. I need to go." Said Usagi as she rushed out of the room.

The others just shared a look and went back to what they had been doing.

 **================================4==================================%**

 **I know it's a short chapter.**

 **I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Sorry for the wait. Real life has been nuts.**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hello kits**_

 _ **Thank you for still sticking with me this long.**_

 _ **Like always I do not own Naruto or Sailor Moon. Just this pipe dream of a story.**_

 **Chapter 20**

 **From Knight of the rising Sun to Demon of the Crimson Flame**

 **Kurama's Forest**

" _It has been some time Kurama."_ Said a regal eternal woman with Crimson locks and violet eyes.

Kurama looked up from his nap from under a might oak tree.

" **It has been awhile my lady. What has brought you to my humble space?"** Asked Kurama as he rose to his feet taking on his knight from.

" _I have just came to make sure you have all your memories and are ready for when the others show up."_ Said the regal woman.

Kurama arched his left eyebrow up looking the woman over. **"My lady. Do you believe the humans that hold the other knight will listen?"** He questioned.

She smiled at him and waved her hand over to the lake. _"They will. For you're the key. The first to awaken and lead the pack as how you always have."_ She told him.

He nodded his head to her words. **"I will do all I am to for my young Prince."** He told her.

She smiled as she faded away into the mist that sprung up out of no where.

' _ **I will keep my word. In this life and how I did in the past.'**_ Thought Kurama as he looked to the lake. _**'I can't fail him again. Not this time…'**_

 **Downstairs with the others**

Usagi slowly walked down the stairs. There by the doorway stood Kakashi and Asuma. Both men looked up at the young woman and smiled.

"Are you all waiting on me?" Asked Usagi.

"No." Came a voice from behind her. She turned to see Naruto slipping several storage scrolls into his pockets. "I had to get a couple more scrolls. After we are done with that bastard and his men. We are cleaning out his place." Said Naruto as a good energy swept off of him.

"I still done see why the loser is going. I should be going in his place." Nagged Sasuke from his corner.

Tsunade had enough of his back talk that she had hogged tied him and sat him in the corner in a very long time out.

"Why does Naruto get to go?" Asked Sakura. She was doing her best to kiss up to her Sasuke.

Jiraiya walked into the living room and looked at everyone there. The outer scouts along with Queen Nehelenia looked over at the foolish girl. "I am taking them for their stills. Naruto when he would wear that ugly orange outfit could move around in the village without being seen." He told her.

"Alright everyone. Let's go." Said Kakashi with his weird little eye smile.

 **Troll compound**

Zabuza stood up after reading Haku's book. "If what is in this book is true. This will be a very interesting fight." He said with a dark twinkle in his blood shot eyes.

As he went to leave the room. Explosion raddled the compound. Men could be heard yelling whatever woman around could be heard screaming and crying.

Zabuza ran to his sword. _'If they are here. That means they are going for the head of the snake.'_

 **Gato's Office**

Usagi sat on the little trolls desk looking down at him with kunai pointed to his throat. "Naruto-kun are you done with his two body guards?" She asked him.

Naruto looked up after he cut the last man's throat. "Yeah. I'm done." He told her.

Just then Jiraiya flew through the doors. When both blondes looked up and saw him frozen to the wall. Usagi froze as she slowly turned towards the doorway.

There before them was Sailor Mercury. Her short blue hair was now down to her knees and her rental blue eyes. Were as cold as ice. This was Mercury servant of Mars. No longer the shy little book worm she once was so long ago.

"Ami?!" whispered Usagi.

Naruto jumped up to the wall to try to free Jiraiya as the man tried to melt the ice with a small fire jutsu.

Ami's frozen gaze rested on the blonde hair girl dressed in all black. There was a tiny flash of sorrow in the girl's eyes. "Sailor Moon. It has been awhile." Was all she said.

Haku laid on the ground frozen as he was knocked out by Ami. Zabuza stood half frozen behind his sword.

That was how Kakashi and Asuma found the two missing ninjas.

Kakashi slowly went up to Haku to see if the boy was still alive.

"Get away from her." Growled Zabuza as he struggled even more to break free.

Asuma lit a cigarette. "We're just making sure she is still alive. Do to populate believe we do not kill or attack when a person is down." He told him as he blow out a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi looked over at Zabuza. "She is still alive. But, I need to free her before it's too late." He said with his creepy eye smile.

Zabuza's shoulders relaxed a little. _'Thank Kami she still alive.'_ He thought to himself.

Asuma and Kakashi began using low level fire jutsus to free the girl. It took over 20 minutes and she was finally free. Just as Asuma stood back up. Zabuza broke free from his ice prison. His body was steaming all around where the ice once was. Was steam. Zabuza had a small secret. He was able to use boil release.

"When I get my hands on that blue hair bitch. She will rule the day she double crossed me." Growled Zabuza as he stalked slowly towards Haku. Using his bloodline had weaken him some.

Both Kakashi and Asuma looked at the former Bloody demon of the mist. "So, it was true. Gato had plan to turn on you." Said Kakashi.

"Yeah, he used this strange ice witch. She was to kill us after we killed the lot of you." Said Zabuza as he knelt down and scooped Haku into his arms.

Just then they heard an explosion coming from the center of the compound and a scream.

All three men looked at each other and nodded their heads to each other.

 **Back at Tazuna's house**

"Something doesn't feel right." Said Hinata as she quickly stood up and shot towards the door.

The four outer scouts nodded their heads and followed after the young Heiress.

The other had been left in their wake confused at what just happen as they saw the four other woman transform as they left the house.

 **=================_^^^^^_^^^^^_^^^^^^^^^_:^^^^^^^^^^^^**

 **Sorry for the long wait. I hope you all enjoy**


	21. Chapter 21

I'm going to doing slow update. I'm sorry.

Like always I do not own Sailor Moon and Naruto.

 **==================_=============_/============_============/========/=**

 **Chapter 21**

Naruto and Jiraiya both flew out of the room as Usagi transformed into Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon stood before her former friend and Guardian, someone she cared for and loved deeply as a sister. A person she thought would never turn their back on her. But Ami was now a pond of the Dark Kingdom.

Ami smirked as she saw Usagi transformed into her former leader. "Its been awhile Sailor Moon. Its been what 15 years since that fateful day?" She asked.

"Yes, it has been 15 years since I have been in Tokyo and 15 years since that bastard took you all from me." Said Sailor Moon.

Ami just stood there laughing at the girl. "You left us. You never came for us. We have been waiting for you each day to show up." She told the blonde. "You fought harder for that bastard then you ever did for us." She cried out.

Usagi looked away from her friend. "I had no say in this manner. Queen Serenity and my Aunt Queen Nelehenia told me I had to leave. I wasn't strong enough to save you." She looked up with tears falling from her cheeks.

Ami just laughed even more. "Always the scared little Princess that has to be hidden away from all the evil and bad things in the world." She said between laughs.

Out in the hallway Naruto made several clones to get Jiraiya out of the compound. Jiraiya had a large gash on the side of his head. His white hair was slowly becoming crimson from blood. "Come on Jiraiya we got to get you out of here old man." Muttered Naruto.

"Give me a break brat." Grumbled Jiraiya as he slowly stood with the help of three clones. He closed his eyes trying not to throw up.

Zabuza and Kakashi and Asuma come around the corner they come upon Naruto and his clones along with Jiraiya. Haku slowly open her eyes as she heard someone yelling.

"Get back!" Yelled Naruto as he and his clones jumped with Jiraiya as they dodged a strange water attack.

Sailor Moon came flying out of the office and slammed into the wall. She slowly stood up and glared at the woman still inside the office.

"Ami this isn't you, But I am not going to go down without a fight." Growled out Sailor Moon as she pushed up off the wall. She flew though ten hand sighs as she yelled her attack. **"Lunar Eclipse"** As a black and silver beam shout out of her hands. The beam of light hit dead center on its target.

Ami's eyes widen in shock. For never in her life did she ever expect that Usagi would ever attack her. As she flew across the office and slammed into a book shelf. Where her back hit and there on that shelf was a statue that had a sharp edge of it. The sharp edge buried deep into her left lung as she coughed up a little blood. She wiped her chin and slowly pushed off the object and away from the book shelf.

"What the hell was that?" Demanded Zabuza for he had never seen any attack like that in his life and was shocked by how powerful it was.

Kakashi looked over at the bandaged man. "That is one of her bloodline attacks." He said with a smile.

"Sailor Moon?" Questioned Haku as she slowly sat up in Zabuza's arms. He looked down at his daughter and back at the blonde hair girl.

"Isn't that the character from that book you had me read earlier?" Asked Zabuza as he saw Sailor Moon pull out several kunai's and run back into the office.

Haku slowly nodded her head to her father. "Yes, it is. But never in a million years did I ever dream of meeting the Legendry Guardian and Goddess of the Moon." She said as she had a small blush on her cheek.

Naruto looked over at the girl and back as his future wife as he watched the fight before them all. _'She is so beautiful and strong. This is the girl I fell in love with so long ago.'_ He thought to himself.

"She is very strong and this battle before us is slowly breaking her heart." Said Naruto as the others looked over at him.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Asked Asuma as he blow out a puff of smoke.

Naruto's eyes went back to the battle before he answered the man. "Well Asuma sensei. That girl there in blue hair was one of Usagi's ladies in waiting as well as one of her protectors in her past life and in the life, she had before she came here to our world." He said as the others eyes widen from this new information.

"What do you mean by this?" Asked Zabuza as he studied Naruto.

Naruto sighed as looked down. "Usagi is the recordation of the Moon Princess of the Silver Millilumen. But her Moon Queen Serenity and her Aunt Nelehenia are from our world. They left our world to get away from the Demon Wars at the time. As well they left their sister behind to cover their escape as for Serenity at the time was with child and Nelehenia was her midwife and their sister was more of warrior then a handmaid as well she was the eldest child, she was the one to Rule over the Kingdom that we now call the Fire Nation." He said as they were surprised by this new fact.

" **Blizzard Freeze!"** Yelled Ami as the room around her froze solid and an artic snow storm blasted at Sailor Moon as Ami smirked.

" **Giant Fireball!"** Shouted Sailor Moon as a giant fireball spit out of her lips. The flames wrapped around the blast of snow and melted it. The flames melted passed the snow and wrapped around Ami as she screamed and fell to the ground. Her flesh was badly burnt and her eyes glazed over with pain.

Sailor Moon ran to the down girl and wrapped her in her arms. "Oh, Ami please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you." She cried out as her tears fell on her fallen former friend.

Ami shallowly laughed. "Oh Usagi. Don't be so silly. I could never be mad at you. For you have freed me from Rei's evil grasp, all I ask for is for you to set the other free and replace your royal court with your true Guardians." She said as she faded away.

 **Dark and Gloom**

Before Rei a blue crystal shared to a million of pieces. "Ha!" She laughed. _'Worthless. I should have sent one of the others or that foolish Black Lady to take care of that pest.'_

"So, the blue hair mouse fell?" Asked the dark voice of King Metaria.

Rei turned around and saw her lover behind her standing in the shadows. A wicked smirk graced her lips. "Yes, she has."

"Worthless. The others best do better then her or someone will answer for their failures." Said King Metaria as he stepped back into the shadows and vanished.

Rei made a fist and growled to herself. _'Dammit. Why does she always get in my way?'_

 **With the others**

Usagi allows her transformation to fade away in front of the others as she sighed as she looked down to the cold body of her friend and former Guardian.

Naruto was by her side slowly pulling her into his arms. "Shh… It will be right." He whispered into her ear.

Usagi shook and buried her face into his shirt as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Why is it so painful. Why does my heart hurt so much?" She cried.

"You loved her and cared for her so much." He whispered in her ear.

Slowly she nodded her head to his words. The others watched on as the two lovers spoke.

Just then Hinata and the four outer Guardians appeared before them. "Are they alright?" Asked Hinata.

Jiraiya giggled as he wrote something in his little notebook. As Kakashi eye smiled. "They are fine. But, the one you knew as Ami is sadly dead." He said as he looked at the four outer Scouts.

They nodded their eyes as they saw their former comrades' body slowly fade away and turn to dust.

 **I hope you all enjoy sorry for taking forever. I finally got a new laptop.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm glad you all enjoyed the last chapter.**

 **Like always I do not own Sailor Moon nor do I own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Awakening**

Where Ami's body once laid there now was a blue orb with the symbol of Mercury on it. Usagi turns and looks at the orb as she slowly moves over to it. Just then Queen Nelehenia appeared before everyone. As Usagi was about to touch the orb Queen Nelehenia grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch that. Unless you wish for Mercury's power to be forever lost to our world and you would be the only one to call upon her power." Queen Nelehenia tells her as the others look on. Nelehenia look around the room with all the woman there. Her eyes lay on Hinata and Haku who where standing next to each other.

Usagi falls her Aunt's line of sight and see who she is looking at. Then she looks up to the regal woman, noticing her smile. "What are you thinking?" Asked Usagi.

"Tell me Hinata do you know your Nature Affliction?" Asked Queen Nelehenia.

Hinata looks up at the woman with shock and she slowly nod her head. "Y-yes I do. I have water affliction." She told her.

"Good." Said Nelehenia as she looked over at Haku. "You girl?"

"My bloodline is Ice. But my affliction are Water and Wind. With a slight affliction to earth." Said Haku as she bowed her head to the regal woman.

Nelehenia nodded her head to the girl. "Well if one of these girls becomes our new Sailor Mercury they will have to be with their Princess and leave whatever life they had before behind them."

Zabuza's eyes widen at this little fact of information. _'This might be the best for her. Never running for her life and having a happy life. But would she do it?'_ He asked himself.

Nelehenia smirked when she saw a small flash in Zabuza's eyes. It told her he had hope that the girl that he travels with to become something more.

"My dear little Haku do you wish to become Princess Usagi's Guardian of Mercury?" Asked Nelehenia.

Usagi looked up at her Aunt with shock. "Auntie Nelehenia what are you up to and why have you been calling me Princess Usagi? We all know I am Princess Serenity or the future Neo-Queen Serenity." She said as she tilted her head to the left as she wondered what her Aunt was up to.

Queen Nelehenia smirked at the girl. "Well my dear. You are able to carry name you wish once you marry the young Prince here." She told her.

Naruto looked away from both women. As he felt the eyes of all others in the hallway. He looked up to see Jiraiya and both Kakashi and Asuma sensei smirking at him. Naruto just sighed and looked down to the floor. Doing his best to make himself fade away from all others around him.

"Umm… Haku do you wish to become the New Sailor Mercury?" Asked Naruto to take all eyes off himself and place it on someone.

All eyes moved over to the fake hunter ninja Haku. Haku softly blushed as she looked at Usagi and Queen Nelehenia. Then she looked up at her father figure Zabuza for any answer on what to do next.

"Haku you are my daughter. I only wish for your happiness and if this is what you wish. I will do whatever you want to make this dream of yours to come true." Said Zabuza.

Tears welled up in Haku's eyes as she jumped into his arms hugging him. "Thank you, father." She cried out.

"So, your giving up the life on the run for the new life your daughter will have in Konoha?" Asked Queen Nelehenia.

Zabuza looked over at the raven hair woman with a royal aura around her. "I will do everything and anything for my daughter. I would move this world for her. Just to make sure she is happy." He said.

Queen Nelehenia motion her hand toward the young girl as the blue orb of Mercury flew towards the girl. She was wrapped in a blue light as her raven hair took on a blue tint to it. Her clothing transformed into a new Sailor Mercury outfit. Royal blue skirt and black fuka, knee high boots with black gloves with royal blue trimming and nails and royal blue choker and silver tiara.

"So beautiful." Whispered Zabuza as his eyes laid on his daughter.

The outer scouts looked shocked at the new uniform as they stood there. Their outfits began to transform before their every eye. The lighter colors became dark and rich and the white parts turned black and their transformation sticks floated out before them and transformed into star lockets as well.

Before Haku a star locket appeared as it went to the center of her bow.

Queen Nelehenia just stood there smiling at them. _'The true broch has finally appeared. This will be their final transformation. Unless Usagi and Naruto untie their powers when the time comes.'_ She thought to herself.

"I have seen some crazy things in my day. But this will have to take the sake." Said Jiraiya as he walked around the five transformed girls/woman. He studied their outfits and the color changes and just smirked. "This will be going in the next two books." He said with a nod and turned to the others and looked at Naruto and Usagi. "Did you two get everything from the troll before being attacked?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we got it all and when we were attacked, we just found a hidden safe in the back wall and a secret doorway leading somewhere else." Said Naruto as he took Usagi's hand and lead her back into the office as the others fallowed behind them.

The others fallowed behind the two blondes and saw the state that the battle left the office in and the charred remains of Gato from the last attack Usagi unleashed on her former comrade.

To their left was a large bookcase that was moved before a large window and the wall behind it had a safe to the farthest right and to the left of it was a doorway.

"Hinata do you think you could see what's behind the safe door and after that behind the door?" Asked Asuma as he looked at the girl.

Hinata nodded her head as her eyes become a darker lavender and veins appeared around her eyes. She looked at the safe first for that would be the easiest of the two. "The safe has tons of scrolls and money and jewels in it." She then looked over at the door. "There is a long tunnel behind it and lead to a large room but at the moment I am unable to see what is in the room for it is too dark and something is blocking my sight." She finishes saying as her eyes went back to normal and all the others just looked at the girl as she just smiled and blushed at them.

"You heard the lady. Let's get to work you bums." Said Zabuza as he walked up to the safe and swung his sword in to an X and the steel slowly slide cross each other and fell to the ground. Zabuza just stood there with a huge smirk on his face as he winked at Sailor Uranus as said woman oddly enough blushed at the man.

Neptune smirked at her lover and pushed her towards the bandage man. "Go on and help him" She told Uranus as she stumbled towards Zabuza and looked at Neptune with confusion written across her face.

Zabuza caught the short hair blonde woman. He smirked at her as she looked up at him with her cheek was dusted lightly with a blush. "T-thank you." She muttered as she pushed off the man's chest. Her fingers linger longer then she planned.

Zabuza just grunted as her heard Haku giggling behind him.

The others joined in with giggles and laughter as the three other men turned away acting like they where not looking at the two.

Jiraiya cleared his throat as he looked at the safe. "Well we better go though this thing and see what all this asshole was hiding from the others." He said as Naruto ran into the safe to get away from the others and their eyes. He was feeling nervous about something and he couldn't put his finger on it.

As he steps though the safe another door slid down slamming closed behind them. He turned in time to see the others try rushing in behind him.

"Dammit!" Said Zabuza as he slammed his fist on the steel door.

"I'M FINE!" Yelled Naruto as he looked around the room. He pulled a couple glow sticks from his pouch and snapped them. He let out a long and low whistle as he saw all the scrolls along the wall and several tables. Along side the back wall was stacks of cash, gold, silver, and other valuable jewels. "Man, this is insane." He whispered.

The other side of the door Jiraiya looked at all the seals that appeared on the door as Zabuza tried once more to slice the door open to free the trapped blonde for unknow doom.

Jiraiya looked at the seals closely. "Hmm… This little bastard got his hands on a few Uzumaki seals." He said out loud to no one. As the others looked at him in shock. For they knew how powerful those seals could be on there own and now that it was from the clan of seal master. They were screwed royally and the only Uzumaki that know that is still alive. Was stuck behind those doors.

Naruto walked over to the scrolls and was shocked to see each set-in category and by what clan he had taken, stolen from. There was a huge section just of the Uzumaki clan. That took up ten book cases alone and that was mainly of all their sealing scrolls that are the sizes of logs. Then there was just one book case to clan fighting styles, two book cases of sword styles. Then a book case of several summoning scrolls.

"Man, this little bastard raided my clan's homeland." Said Naruto as his anger could be seen with Kurama's chakra wrapping around him and as he turns, he slammed his fish on the steel door and when he touched it the chakra wrapped around the door and it blow off the top the hinge that held it.

Jiraiya was sent flying into a wall across the room. All eyes fallowed the Toad Sage as he crashed though the wall and all was seen was his foot twitching outside of the hole.

Everyone turned when they heard Naruto coughing. "What the hell?" He asked as he waved the cloud of smoke from around his face.

Everyone just sweated dropped at his antics.

"Naruto. What the hell just happen?" Asked Kakashi as he looked at his student.

Naruto just blinked as he looked at his sensei. "What do you mean sensei?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Usagi walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a hug as she buried her faced into his jacket. "Don't ever scare me like that again." She told him between tears.

He looked down at her and tighten his arms around her. "I'm sorry Bunny. I didn't mean to scare you like that." He told her.

Hinata stood off in the shadows watching them. A soft smile graced her lips as she watched the two. _'At times I feel like I'm intruding on these two.'_ She thought to herself as she stepped away and walked into the vault.

She saw more scrolls the belong to the Uzumaki Clan behind a wall behind a wall where a several book cases that held scrolls belong to the Moon Family. For the Crescent Moon on the labels. The symbol was the same as the mark on Usagi's forehead and to the Goddess they called Queen Nelehenia.

 **Hmmm** **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I felt like I was rambling on and on**

 **Lol**

 **Til the next time kitties.**


	23. Chapter 23

**It's been awhile I like to thank everyone for the reviews and so on.**

 **Like always I do not own sailor moon, nor do I own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 23**

"Usagi there are scrolls belonging to your clan over here." Said Hinata as she wondered around the safe a little more. She even found several scrolls thought to be lost in time to her very own family.

Usagi looked up from Naruto's coat. She pushed away from him softly as she walked over to where Hinata stood. She saw the large scrolls with The Moon family crest on them. "Wow there huge. How am I going to get them all back home?" She asked as she smiled over at Naruto. 

Naruto sweat dropped at her antics. "Bunny. You know I can make some sealing scroll to store all those scrolls in them. For I don't have enough for everything in here and I found some blank scrolls on the table I can use." He told her.

Usagi smiled at him. "Thank you. I forgot about that."

"Naruto-kun, would you be able to make me a storage scroll as well?" Asked Hinata as she blushed at him.

Haku was wondering around looking at the scrolls where she found several with her planet symbol along with the other Guardian's. "Hey, I found some scrolls with our planet symbols." Called out Haku as the other four outer scouts came around the bookcase.

"She's right." Said Haruka as she turns to the others. "Hey old man do you think you could seal these away for us?" She asked as she looked at Jiraiya who was now being healed by Hinata.

Jiraiya looked over to Haruka. "Yeah sure. Just let Hinata finish healing me." He said as Haruka and the others watched Hinata's hands have a light green light around them as his cut slowly faded away.

"You should be find until we return to Mr. Tazuna's house and Lady Tsunade is able to check you out." Said Hinata as she smiled at the Prevy Sannin. He smiled up at Hinata. "Thanks kiddo." He told the young heiress as he stood back up and went over to Haruka and the others and looked over the scrolls the girls where looking at.

"Do you want me to seal them each in their own scroll for their respected Guardian?" Asked Jiraiya as he pulled out several scrolls from his pouch.

Setsuna smiled at the white hair toad sage. "That would be wonderful. So, we are able to give them to the new or old Guardians." She said as she watched Jiraiya draw the Planet symbol on each scroll and get to work to sealing.

"We will need to learn how to use this "Chakra" for it is a wonderful thing" Said Setsuna as she turned to the other Guardians. They also nodded their heads to this.

"I will be happy to try and help you." Said Haku as she bowed to them.

"We are a team. We work as one and we learn from each other." Said Michiru. As Hotaru nodded her head in agreement.

Everyone one that was able to use chakra took scrolls from Jiraiya and Naruto and went to work. The one that took more time was Uzumaki scrolls and the Moon Family scrolls.

Naruto looked annoyed at the last 8 bookcases. "Could I just seal the whole damn thing and not just waste time sealing this one at a time?" He whines but half asked Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked up form making several more scrolls. He thought for several minutes before snapping his fingers. To his left was an empty scroll that was the same size of the Uzumaki scrolls. "We could turn this into a large sealing scroll and push the bookcase onto each sealing seal and seal them up and get the empty cases, so we can store the other scrolls you have seal on.

Both got to working turning that larger scroll into one giant sealing scroll and finished sealing everything away within 30 minutes. They both smirked as they saw the empty safe.

"Are we going to check out that back room?" Asked Zabuza as he stood close to Haruka.

The others nodded their heads as Zabuza took his large sword and swung it across the door. He quickly jumped out of the way as flaming airs shot out from the trap seals and one lighting bolt. After the smoke cleared everyone saw the burnt trap seals.

"Wonder what that damn troll was hiding back here?" Asked Usagi as she went into the dark doorway. Naruto was quick to fallow behind her with a lantern in hand.

"Usagi you should have allowed me to go first." Said Naruto as he pulled her back and stepped around her. "We don't know if there are any more traps." He told her. One could hear worry in his tone of his voice.

"Sorry." Said Usagi as she looked sheepishly at her love. Naruto smiled back at her. "Its okay." He told her as they walked to the end of the hallway to another door. Naruto made a shadow clone to test the door knob and open it. Nothing had happened. The clone walked into the room and looked around. He saw nothing as he flipped the light switch on and the room was lite up with blinding light as it hurt the other eyes.

Before everyone was more scrolls and a man on one knee he appeared to be chained to a scroll with the same symbol of Naruto's eyes.

Naruto like a new born kit walked up to the man and scroll and placed his hand on the mains head. Naruto jumped back when the man opens his eyes. The man looked up to the young man.

"My Lord. You live!" Said the man as he looked up at Naruto in shock.

"Huh." Was all Naruto and the others could say. The man slowly stood up still holding the large scroll as he stepped forth towards his long-lost Prince.

"Prince Naruto Apollo. You look just like your father at this age." Said the man as the others looked on and Naruto not knowing what to do.

He could see the confusion written all over the boy's face. "You have forgot me have you not? It appears Kurama has been slacking off once more." Said the man as he grumbled about Naruto's first knight and protector.

A large ball of crimson flames appears before Naruto and the other man. The others grab weapons ready to attack. As the flames faded away there stood a man in black armor and long crimson hair with a pair of fox ears on top of his head and crimson fox eyes.

"Damn you Atlas where the hell have you been all this time? Why blame me when you should have been helping our late King's family in this new world?" Growled out Kurama.

The now named Atlas glared at the fox man before him. "Don't blame me Kurama you and the other knights where to find me and bring me to our King. But, no one ever showed, and I fell into a long slumber." He growled back. "Shukaku, that crazed woman never showed and with you not around to keep ordered with the other 8. Things never went as plan."

Kurama just sighed as he looked back at Naruto and the others. "I never knew who ordered her to find you. But when we awoke in this new world, we awoke different. We awoke as tailed beast that the Sage of Six path entrust us with great and dangerous powers." He told Atlas.

The man nodded his head and walked over to the fox like knight. "So, I guess you became a fox for your cunning ways." Said Atlas as Kurama glared at him.

"Okay you two enough." Said Naruto as he glared at both the men.

They both looked at the young man and the others behind him. All the shinobi had their mouths hanging open as they saw the 9-tail fox standing before them in a human form.

"Kurama when are you able to leave the seal?" Asked Naruto as he looked down at his belly with his shirt pulled up and he pushed a little chakra to his belly where the seal appeared, and it looked find. It wasn't broken but he didn't know how he got out of him.

Kurama smirked at Naruto. "I am able to move freely from you in this form. For my Lady informed me of this just earlier." He told Naruto as the others fell to the ground in shock.

"So, are you finely going to get off your ass and help me train?" Asked Naruto as he smirked at the fox man.

Kurama smirked back at Naruto. "When I feel like it." He said as he saw Naruto lose his balance.

"Damn you Kurama. Quiet messing around and get serous for once." Said Naruto as he glared at Kurama.

"My young Prince. You will need both Kurama and myself to train you in what he held in this scroll. As we find the other knights, they will also train you in what they know. For Queen Gala and King Apollo have ordered it." Said Atlas as she smirked at Kurama as he glared back.

Atlas looked around the room and saw many things from their ancient times. "It appears all we need is in here." Said Atlas as he grinned.

Before anyone knew what happen Kurama and Atlas with everything in the room vanished within a flash of golden light. But there stood a ghostly image of Apollo who looked Just like Minato standing before everyone.

"My son I know your mother and I have left a heavy burden on your shoulders. But, with the Moon maiden and the others. You will bring peace to those who need it. For you will usher in a world of peace. All suffering will be a thing of the past." Said Minato.

"Sensei?" Said Kakashi as a tear rolled down his single eye.

Minato looked over at Kakashi and Jiraiya and smiled at both men. "Hey Jiraiya-sensei and Kakashi. It has been awhile. Please protect my son and the others." Said Minato as his soft smile was gone and there was a harden look on his face. "For many will be coming for him and will do anything to get to him. So, protect them and make sure they are able to fight and hold their own." He told them as both men nodded their heads."

Minato looked back at Naruto and Usagi and smiled once more. "Princess you are truly as lovely as your mother. Care for him." He told her, and he saw Hinata hiding in the back. "My young Hyuuga Princess do your best to care and love my son as he loves you." He told her as Hinata blushed.

Before anything else was said Minato faded away. A voiced was heard. "My time is up. But do not fear. We shall meet once more."

"King Apollo." Said the four outer scouts and Queen Nelehenia.

Queen Nelehenia looked at Naruto. "I wish your mother would had shown. For she would had been more helpful. But I understand she will only show when you are in truly in dire need of her." She said as she just sighed. _'I swear that man is a fool. What did Gala ever see in him?'_ She wondered to herself.

"Well I guess it is time for us to return to the others. They maybe worried about us." Said Usagi trying to break the silence in the room.

Everyone just nodded their heads. They left the mansion and headed back to Tazuna's house.

"Have you taken out all the bandit camps?" Asked Zabuza as he looked at Jiraiya.

Jiraiya nodded is head. "Yeah. We took them all out on our way to the Trolls little hide out. We're lucky to have Naruto who is a one-man Army to himself and with his shadow clones they took three camps to themselves as we took out the others before grouping back up at Gato's place." He told Zabuza.

Naruto turned green. From the memories of all those men he had killed and the women and children he had found and freed. "I'm glad I killed them. I caught one in the act of trying to rape a young girl. I ripped him to pieces and I had several of my summons finish off the ones that ran away from me." He told everyone.

As they made it to Tazuna's house a wolf appeared. "Naruto. We all have finished hunting down all the ones that got away." Said the snow-white wolf.

"Thank you, Blizzard." Said Naruto as she smiled at her.

"No problem. It helped us train the younger cubs to hunt." Said Blizzard as she puffed away.

 **Elsewhere**

Rei glared into a mirror that showed her Sailor Moon. She had watched the fight several times over. "Damn her. She has gotten stronger and more powerful. That is something we did not bet on." She growled to herself.

"Is something wrong Rei-chan?" Asked Black Lady as she stepped out of the shadows.

Rei turned to face Black Lady. "Your mother has grown stronger and killed Ami. Even thou I didn't care for her anymore. She was still useful."

"She was worthless. As are the others. But you don't see that. You still see them as useful." Said Black Lady.

Rei glared even more at the woman before her. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The snake has asked for Makoto for his plan of taking over Usagi's new home. I was thinking of letting him have Minako as well. For those two would give us a good show." Said Black Lady.

"Fine let him have those two for all I care." Said Rei as she turned her back on Black Lady.

"As you wish mistress." Said Black Lady as she bowed and faded away. _'Soon she will be a pond as well and I shall have him all to myself.'_ She thought with a wicked smirk as she appeared in the hallway leading to where the last of the inner scouts where imprison in.

 **Back to the land of wave**

It had come to the final day of everyone in the Land of Wave. For the bridge has finally been finished and the Land of Waves was finally free, and a new Lord had been appointed. Tazuna had turned it down. So, a village elder had stepped forth and became the new Lord. As Tazuna became the new village elder.

Tsunade had gone back to the village awhile back and Queen Nelehenia had returned from which she had come from. Things had gotten peaceful. For this allowed Jiraiya to return to his work and leave the others. Hinata's team stayed on for extra help and Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai worked with the four outer guardians on the basics of chakra and learned along the other students as they each learned the skills they would need for this new world.

Tsunade had gone back to set things up and inform the 3rd Hokage of the new comers and what was happening.

Naruto sat at the edge of the bridge over looking the sea below him. _'So much has happen in a short amount of time. I scared that something bad is coming and all who I love will be endanger because of me.'_ He thought to himself.

' **Kit, you will never have a normal life. Also, if you are with the Moon Princess you both will always be endangering all those who you love. All you are able to do about it is get stronger and keep fighting for another day and to our end goal of Peace."** Said Kurama.

' _Your right and I hate it when your right about things.'_ Said Naruto as he stood up.

As he stood up the other had shown up. "So, are you ready?" Asked Kakashi as the others stood behind him.

Naruto nodded his head as he walked over to his teammates. "Yeah let's get back home." He told his sensei.

 **Till the next time**


End file.
